FateStay With Me
by TypeMoonFreak
Summary: Emiya Shirou once again finds himself fighting. This time, he actually wants the Grail for a wish. Takes place several years after the events of F/SN. Sequel now complete.
1. Prologue

Prologue – The Mark of Destiny:

The Holy Grail Wars. A battle royale of sorts between seven "Masters" and seven powerful Heroic Spirits wielding legendary weapons called Servants. When the last Servant is standing both he and the Master shall recieve the honor of obtaining the one and only Holy Grail, able to grant a single wish to the both of them. The Wars have gone on for hundreds of years in the Japanese town of Fuyuki City. It was there a boy was born, Emiya Shirou a boy who fought in one of these Wars to protect people and he succeeded with the aid of his Servant. However the Holy Grail was corrupted and had to be destroyed and neither Shirou nor his Servant was able to have a wish granted. After the war he left Fuyuki City and Japan behind to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero of the people.

Five years it has been since the boy sought an ideal. Braved dangers and faced death on a daily basis, yet his mind did not falter. He would seek his dreams no matter the cost, but as time went on all he wanted was to see his Servant one more time. Yet he knew it was too much to hope for; she was gone and there was nothing he could do at the moment to bring her back. As the days went by he slowly started to push back the memories and find some way to cope with the loss. He spent an entire year wandering the world in search of some good that he could do, the boy sought to join the "Burial Agency." A secret section of the Church dedicated to destroying unnatural entities. He had heard rumors in his travels and investigated, finding that the headquarters were in Italy.

He met a strange woman near the headquarters of the agency and the instant she saw him she seemed to take a liking to him. She told Shirou she would instruct him on how to properly fight. The woman who insisted on teaching him was a strange character, looked down upon by the rest of the Executors because of her unnatural abilities. He was taken by her into the chamber of a woman named Narbareck who was the the current head of the organization, a stern looking person with penetrating eyes as if she was looking directly into your was there the boy stood; now a man clad in black leather armor with a red shroud, belonging to a long dead Saint around his waist, his hair that used to be brown had now started to take on a white sheen to it. His skin used to be a fair white now a tan color.

His appearance was changed due to the fact that his magical powers change his appearance over time. Emiya Shirou was no longer the boy he once was, though his ideals remain the same. He joined the Church to help anyone and everyone he could, he must put himself in danger so others can be protected. That is the only way of life he's ever known, protecting others without concern for himself.

The woman standing next to him was dressed in a simple priest's robe with a pair of brown combat boots designed for both extreme comfort and mobility. Her short black hair hung to her shoulders as her electric blue eyes gazed into the eyes of Narbareck. "Why do you insist on becoming his tutor, Ciel? Normally one would be appointed to him, not volunteered." she asked as she cast a glance at the two of them. "He and I share a common goal, I must teach him because I believe I am the only one suited to the job." She replied while casting a glance over at Shirou, her eyes briefly meeting his. Narbareck briefly closed her eyes in thought and then nodded. "Very well you will begin immediately; don't make me regret this Ciel." She then waved them both out of the room and began to write on a small slip of paper.

Upon leaving the chamber into the long, stone corridor; Shirou walking next to Ciel finally turned to her and spoke "You lied back there. What are your real reasons for going this far just to give training to a stranger?" Ciel stopped in her tracks and hung her head as if remembering something. "You remind me of someone." She said in a soft voice. "Ciel?" Shirou asked in a confused voice as he turned to look back at her. She looked up at him and smiled at him like he was an old friend of hers she hadn't seen in a long time.

Puzzled, Shirou walked with her down the old stone hallway until Ciel opened a door into a large, circular stone arena which was obviously used for training and sparing matches. "Just one more thing Emiya-kun… I'd like it very much if you called me Ciel-senpai." She said with a bright smile as she entered the room. Shirou thought it a bit odd since neither of them were no longer in school, though Ciel looked young enough to be, he shrugged the thought off as it didn't matter much now and followed her into the room, "I don't really understand; but I can do that." he didn't get what was going through her head but he wanted to honor her request as it obviously meant a lot to her.

Two years have passed since that first day he met Ciel. Their relationship grew, mostly spending time talking about nothing and drinking tea prepared by Ciel herself who seemed to be quite knowledgeable on the subject. Shirou learned many things from her such as combat strategies and techniques, even healing magecraft which was the first spell he'd learned outside of his "Projection Magic". When it was time for him to be sent upon his first mission, called before Narbareck once again and also once again, Ciel was by his side. "I've heard you've been doing well Emiya, now it's time to prove you have what it takes to be a member of the Burial Agency." She said sternly, maintaining her serious and professional attitude, Shirou wondered if she was like this even in her private life as he'd never seen her act any differently.

"You are being called to Vatican City in Italy. There is a Dead Apostle wandering about preying on the innocent, this cannot stand as it is our duty to eliminate any and every threat to the Church and our way of life. You are to be discreet, let no one know you are there, leave no trace of your battles." She then turned her head to Ciel and said sternly but with a slight smirk "Since you two get along so well, I am sending you to observe and only to observe. You are not to intervene under any circumstances, this is his mission. Do you understand?" Ciel bowed and replied in an obedient voice "Yes ma'am." Narbareck sat back in her chair and looked at the two of them, "You should leave at once, do not waste time here."

Both Shirou and Ciel bowed again and left the took what seemed like forever to reach Vatican City. Upon the plane landing Shirou was a little shaky, still not having gotten used to planes as even though he'd been traveling quite a bit lately, he did not leave his homeland of Japan until a few years ago after he graduated high-school. Ciel stayed quiet most of the time which was a rare occasion for her, she never hesitated to talk to Shirou when she was teaching him. "We should find a hotel until nightfall; we'll begin our search then." He said quietly as he walked to which Ciel only nodded and looked around the airport as if scanning for something.

The two of them took a taxi to the nearest hotel. It was an ancient looking two story building with windows only on the second floor, the two walked through the old wooden door and walked to the counter where there was an old man standing behind it. "One room, two beds please." Shirou said to the old man, unexpectedly interrupted by Ciel. "Eh? Only one room? I didn't know you were so bold as to force a girl to stay in the same room as you." She exclaimed sounding surprised but she in fact enjoyed teasing Shirou in such a way frequently.

"Wh-what are you talking about? We're on this job together so it's no surprise that we'd share a room Ciel-senpai. Besides we're getting two beds, so it's not like we'll be sleeping together, I like my privacy too you know." Shirou argued back, slightly flustered and his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. The receptionist came back with a key and leaned across the counter towards Ciel. "If you like I can arrange a separate room?" he asked her. "It's fine; he's not that kind of man." She said with a small wink towards Shirou, who heaved a small sigh.

They reached the room upstairs and chose their beds. Shirou went and stood by the large window overlooking the west side of Vatican City, practically every building was whitewashed except for a few houses on the outskirts of the city, but for the most part the city was about more holy looking than any church Shirou had ever seen. The sun was starting to set and bathed the room in an orange glow. He turned around to see Ciel sitting on the edge of the bed behind him, "We should get moving it's going to be dark soon." Ciel smiled and shook her head. "This is your time now, but don't worry, you won't see me but I won't leave you alone. But I will follow my orders, if things go bad for you… I can't help." Shirou smiled reassuringly at her and opened the door and left with the flutter of the shroud around his waist.

The air of dusk felt rather chilly as a cool breeze ruffled Shirou's white hair. This was the first time in several years he had been alone. Even back home, he had Sakura and Rider who lived with him. He started to walk to the west side of the City chuckling as he reminisced about the times the three of them had spent together, waking up to Rider in the mornings and helping Sakura cook breakfast. He couldn't believe that she had become a better cook that he was in the short time before he left after the infamous "5th War".

Shirou passed a row of houses that looked recently abandoned or something had happened to the residents, "I think it's safe to assume it's around here." He said quietly to himself as he walked along the streets, the streetlamps starting to flicker on. He followed the road and he realized the area just felt empty as if it was devoid of any presence at all. "This guy made no attempt to conceal his actions... huh?" he started to say but he noticed a shape in the middle of the road. He walked calmly towards the shape, sensing something was wrong about it only to find a middle-aged man leaning against a streetlamp. The man's eyes were glazed over as if he was blind but clearly heard Shirou coming as he turned his head to meet his eyes. He started to hobble towards Shirou as if his legs were injured.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a serious tone to which the man only made a guttural sound and leaped directly for Shirou's throat. Shirou jumped back and narrowly avoided the blood soaked fingertips of the man who was grabbing at his neck. Shirou was a little surprised at the sudden aggression towards him and quickly jumped back to prepare himself to assess the situation, after a moment or two he recognized the appearance and demeanor of the man through one of Ciel's lectures.

This was his first time actually encountering "The Dead" which he remembered were humans that have had their blood drained by a Dead Apostle, much like zombies that are no longer human. Shirou had to keep repeating this in his head, because if he realized that the creature in front of him was human, he would not be able to harm it but thankfully they don't much resemble humans any longer. There is no salvation for The Dead, only a swift death that was the only gift that could be given to them now. With this in mind a pair of shortswords formed in Shirou's mind, white yang sword Kanshou, and the black yin sword Bakuya.

"Trace, on." He muttered the words and activated his Magic Circuits instantly reproducing the beautiful swords from his mind, into his hands. This was Emiya Shirou's only true magical talent, Projection Magic; the ability to recreate the materials, time spent, age, and even the experiences of any weapon he's ever seen and recreate them to almost perfect replicas. It could be said that he can resurrect the very soul of the weapon.

The creature charged Shirou again, the blow easily blocked by Kanshou and Bakuya. Shirou went to the offensive and slashed at the arms of the abomination. The creature uttered a shrill moan as blood poured out of the sockets his arms were once attached to. Still the Dead did not stop, it charged Shirou once more and he quickly executed the being by swiftly decapitating him with a horizontal slash. The creature then moaned and with an airy- sounding popping noise, turned into a cloud of dust which disappeared into the night air. Shirou let out a relieved sigh and continued his journey into the abandoned neighborhood. The further in he got, the more dilapidated the houses looked and the stronger the sweet smell of blood became. It had been about an hour since he started walking, and he should be nearing the park just on the inside of the large wall that surrounded the entirety of Vatican City.

Shirou rounded a corner and spotted a large park with benches scattered around here and there. Before him there was a large wall at least 50 feet tall, upon looking around he felt a chill run through his body and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "So this is what the Church sends to dispatch me? You act like you've never seen The Dead before." A taunting voice seemed to come from everywhere and made the air go cold around the vicinity of the park. Moaning could be heard coming from the alleys of the houses and about twenty or so Dead came from them and surrounded the area. "To wander further into this district, you couldn't perhaps be looking for me could you?" the voice asked as if carried by the wind. Shirou stood nervously in the center of the Dead battalion and tried to discern the location of the voice but to no avail, he was obviously very good at hiding his location.

"I would think that's obvious, someone like you wreaking havoc around here wouldn't exactly go unnoticed would it? Besides, I can't tolerate what you've been doing to the innocent people of this city and after I put their souls to rest I plan on dealing with you." Shirou replied in a stern voice emanating his killing intent to try to draw out whoever he was speaking with. "Oh ho, is that so? That's pretty tough talk for someone who had trouble fighting just one of my minions, but now you're facing more than just one." Shirou's eyes were drawn to the top of the wall, there stood a man in his late twenties at least, his eyes a deep crimson and his long black hair flowed in the wind. The man raised his hand to the sky and snapped his fingers, indicating the order to attack.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a little deal if you can kill them all, maybe I'll grant you a swift death. This city is mine, no lowlife Executor is going to take it from me!" The Dead started moving in all at once closing in on Shirou. The Dead weren't particularly threatening on their own, their power comes from the ability to overwhelm and consume a person then give the energy to their vampire master from the sounds of things he has been trying to consume the entire city.

Shirou counted the enemies which added up to about twenty-seven surrounding him and closing in slowly. "Hmph, how cowardly to use your slaves to do your dirty work for you." Shirou crossed his arms and threw both Kanshou and Bakuya with an arcing motion to a large congregation of The Dead in front of him; he had to get out of the circle of undead closing in on him if he was going to make it out of this alive. The shortswords impaled two Dead through the chest but that did not stop them at all, they only kept moving forward like machines their mouths gaping open to let out a loud moaning noise. Shirou ran towards them "Trace, off." He muttered as he cut the flow of prana to the swords, causing them to explode violently taking out at least five of the group of undead, the ground now stained with their blood. Shirou ran through the opening created by the explosion and spun around to face the remaining group, now forced to bunch together to shamble towards Shirou.

"Let's see if I can still do this…. Trace on!" Shirou projected a long, black bow in his left hand and in his right, was an arrow which he quickly placed upon the bow. Shirou aimed it at the center of the group nearing him, having to walk backwards to keep his distance from The Dead. "Show no mercy, this is the only way to set their souls free." Shirou began to fire as fast as he was able; all the years of training his archery skills in high school were coming to fruition. He made sure to aim for the head as destroying the brain was the best way to combat the undead. One by one they began to disappear into dust and float into the wind. Preoccupied by the main group a single undead managed to sneak behind him somehow grab him around the neck, and bite into his shoulder tearing through his armor and into his flesh and almost to his bones.

Shirou let out a pained yell as he felt the teeth dig into his flesh and stabbed the creature through the eye with an arrow; the monster fell backwards and exploded into dust upon the ground. There were only a few undead left alive but Shirou managed to raise his arm and kill them before they reached him. The black bow disappeared in his hands and he let out a breath, having being fatigued slightly from the fight as he hasn't used a bow in so long it took a slight toll on his mind. However, the people that were made slaves against their will by the vampire were now free to be at ease after being given a merciful and quick death.

"What kind of technique is that? That is nothing like the magic used by the Executors. Just who are you?" the man standing upon the wall glared down at Shirou, his minions scattered to the wind. The man then jumped down and slowly floated to the ground until his bare feet touched the soft grass, his red eyes staring at Shirou with both surprise and annoyance. "That's not important, what is important is that you won't get away with what you've done. You have been feeding on people indiscriminately turning them into your slaves and forcing them to commit horrible acts. I can't forgive you for that." Shirou said in a slightly pained voice as he held a hand to his shoulder. He could instantly tell that the vampire was a twisted soul and would not change his ways no matter what anyone did; he clearly had his own dark motives that he wished to accomplish. The man looked at Shirou and cracked his knuckles simply by bending his long fingers. "You'll not take this city from me! I alone will make the Vatican fall." Spouting nonsense the vampire bent his knees and took a fighting pose.

"You should hear my name at least once; for it's the last thing you're going to remember. My name is Archibald von Hammersmark!" as he yelled at Shirou he kicked the ground and practically flew the 20 meters in distance they had between them. He collided with Shirou who was thrown to the ground and had the air knocked out of his lungs, the vampire trying to claw his throat open. Unarmed, Shirou grabbed his arms and attempted to free himself from the Archibald's iron-like grasp. He had only seconds before he would be unconscious and Ciel would only watch as he was killed.

Quickly he magically reinforced the muscles of his arms and legs, grabbed the vampire's arms and pulled them about an inch from his throat then kicking him in the stomach and throwing him off. Archibald flew to the ground, leaving Shirou enough time to stand and catch a breath. After a cough the vampire got to his feet, growled, and charged to slash at Shirou's chest, raking his nails across him and tearing through his leather armor, leaving bloody scratches. A swift roundhouse kick like a hammer was then delivered into Shirou's side and he was flung into a bench, which broke into numerous pieces as he smashed indo it. Shirou coughed up blood and stood shakily the last time he'd gotten beat so bad… he had to use 'that'. The vampire only walked briskly to Shirou, not speaking just glaring as if trying to kill him with a stare.

Shirou sighed. "I have no choice do I? I have to borrow your sword again…" After his ordeal in the past he made a vow never again to use the 'Holy Sword' unless grave circumstances were to arise as he didn't want to bring up painful memories which could distract him from his path. However he knew he couldn't win on his own. In times of crisis someone always provided him help, this time he was on his own. But the knowledge someone taught him he never forgot, never forgot her company. He had tried to block her from his mind but now the memories were flooding back, nearly bringing a tear to his eye. He quickly regained his composure, this wasn't the time to get sentimental. He stared the vampire down with the exact same look he was giving Shirou, a look to kill.

Archibald stopped as if curious but prepared to charge again. This was the kind of man he hated, his sense of justice was strong, and "she" had the same sense. He would do this as a commemoration of remembering her once again. "I am the bone of my sword." The air seemed to reverberate as he spoke the words he had not invoked for years, the circuits in his head shattering and then realigning to allow him to use this advanced magic properly, no it was rather that he was made to use it. Magical energy flowed from his hand as a long, golden sword was projected. The sword that once belonged to an old friend of his, the sword he borrowed to kill one of his strongest opponents seven times over. Caliburn – The Golden Sword of Owed Victory. The sword glowed as if announcing itself and Shirou raised the tip towards the vampire.

Archibald only laughed. "All that just for a decorative sword? Here I thought you'd pose more of a threat and this is what I get?" he spat. "The Burial Agency will recruit anyone these days it seems. This has gone on long enough, I've had enough of you!" he charged towards Shirou, moving with the speed of a bullet, full of confidence that he would emerge the victor. Shirou slashed with the familiar blade and the only thing that was cleaved was the air, despite the sword's power the vampire was too quick and with his sharp nails gave Shirou a deep gash on his forehead and three more on his back.

Archibald turned into almost a blur as he delivered blow after blow to the surprised Shirou who wasn't expecting the vampire to be able to move this fast; he definitely wasn't playing around anymore. Shirou tried to keep up with his eyes but was being slashed over and over, if he can only get the timing right this will be over. He managed to block a blow to his neck, which would have been instant death if he hadn't deflected it with the help of the sword, which seemed to have a mind of its own. A slash to his shoulder, another to his hip. Shirou was starting to loose a lot of blood from both his shoulder and his newly aquired wounds, he had to end this quick.

With his last ounce of strength he raised the sword and swung it horizontally with all his might, the speeding vampire ran right into the blade and was cleaved in half by the golden sword. Archibald screamed curses as his bloody halves were thrown on the ground; he started clawing the ground to crawl to his lower half to reattach it "Damn, you! What kind of a sword is that? Something like that shouldn't be able to cut me!" Shirou answered by thrusting the sword into the head of the vampire. The screams were cut off and the body turned to dust and flowed away in the wind.

Dropping to a knee and kneeling on the sword Shirou panted heavily, completely out of energy and almost drained his prana. No longer able to maintain the sword Shirou let the image disappear and the sword faded from existance, but the memories using it brought back remained. It was too long of a walk back to the hotel and Shirou did not have enough prana to successfully heal all of his wounds with magecraft as his ability with the spell is even less than a D rank. Shirou fell back and laid on the grass his eyes starting to blur from the blood loss. He heard a soft sound of footsteps and saw a familiar looking boot as he turned his head. "No one said I couldn't intervene after your job was done." A soft voice was heard right before Shirou had blacked out.

"Senpai." A voice not heard for a couple years called him that. "Senpai, wake up." He opened his eyes to find a friend of his, Matou Sakura sitting next to him on his futon. It looked like he was back home. He scanned his surroundings and thought that his room looked the same, except for a small cherry blossom tree on his desk most likely put there by Sakura. Shirou looked at her puzzled, was this were he fell asleep at? Sakura was laughing at him, probably for sleeping in so late. "Sakura, you shouldn't call me Senpai anymore we graduated school you know." Sakura brushed back her long purple hair and looked at him with her violet eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, now matter how old we get, Senpai is always Senpai."

Shirou sighed as she gave the same answer she always does. Sakura giggled and left the room, leaving him alone to change. He walked through the familiar house and across the lawn to the dojo in which he spent a lot of his time in the past. He opened the door and found a familiar figure sitting Japanese-style in a sunlit corner of the room. She opened her emerald eyes to look at him and then it felt like something was splashed on his face. His vision went blurry and he fell over, she got up and rushed to him her mouth moved but no sound came from it. And once again he fell into darkness.

"Shirou-kun? Are you all right now?" a soft, feminine voice asked as Shirou's senses started to return. "S-Saber?" he said groggily as he opened his eyes to find that the woman he once fought with turned into his teacher. He groaned and lifted a hand to his forehead, his wounds sent waves of pain through his body and he found that he was laying in a bed no doubt he was carried back to the hotel. "Saber? Do you know someone with such a strange name?" Ciel looked down and asked him. Shirou started to remember what had happened the night before and tried to get out of bed, only to feel intense pain through his body and his torso wrapped in bandages which stopped his movements and he lay back down.

"You… didn't change my clothes did you?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. "Well I had to undress you didn't I? Your clothes were all torn and bloody and your wounds needed to be cleaned so yes, I changed your clothes." Ciel replied without hesitation. "You shouldn't move around just yet, your wounds will open up again. Sorry, but I couldn't take you to a hospital seeing as those gashes were made by a supernatural being." She explained. Shirou let out a soft sigh, "I guess it can't be helped. So, you carried me all the way here? Thank you Ciel-senpai." He nodded to her in thanks. Ciel smiled "I'm just glad you pulled through. I was worried there for a moment, not many people can single handedly kill a Dead Apostle, he must have been rather weak or I don't think Narbareck would have sent you."

"Weak… right. Remind me to stay away from the rest of them then." Shirou said as he glanced over at Ciel who stood up, revealing she was only dressed in her undergarments. "Ciel-senpai, what are you doing?! Why aren't you dressed?" Shirou exclaimed and turned his head away. "Hm, about that… you went into shock. I had to keep your body temperature under control since we don't have any spare blankets, I did it myself." Ciel's cheeks flushed almost as much as Shirou's. He however, felt like he could pass out again just from seeing her like that. Even though she was very beautiful, he didn't think he should develop that kind of relationship with his teacher. Shirou turned his head and noticed that aside from her white undergarments, her body was covered in strange tattoos and he thought that she didn't look like the type to cover her body in such things. He turned his head back the other way, "Where are your clothes by the way?"

She sat on the edge of his bed and looked over curiously at him, "They're soaking along with yours, because I got some of your blood on them. Please try to relax. I may have to get in with you again if your temperature gets out of control." She explained. "Don't tell me to relax and then say something contradictory to that fact! How can I relax knowing that?" Shirou said, still flustered by Ciel's appearance. Ciel glared at Shirou and flicked him on the forehead with her middle-finger. "It's not the first time you've seen a woman like this is it? If not then be a man and let me take care of you, I'd never be able to forgive myself if I carried you back here only to watch you die." He cringed at the thought of her in tears staring at some bloody mess he left behind.

"Yes, Ciel-senpai." He replied obediently and laid back. "Good." She said with a smile and placed her slender hand along his forehead. She felt him tense up but soon relax. "You're still a little cold, but I'll wait a little and see if it goes back to normal to spare you the apparent torture of me being in the same bed as you." She said with a teasing smirk. "It's not like that!" Shirou stammered and turned to look at her. "Alright, alright, just relax and don't work yourself up or you'll just get worse. Listen to what your teacher says, okay?" she said as she poked the tip of his nose with her index finger.

Shirou turned his head and looked out the window, it was dusk and everything was bathed in a pale light. "Ciel-senpai, how long was I out for?" he asked curiously. Ciel put a finger to her lips as if thinking, "About twenty-four hours." She replied. "Ugh, and I'm still tired. At least it's nighttime, and I don't have to worry about anything moving around at night anymore." He yawned and closed his eyes, he felt his sheets ruffle and felt something very hot against him. He opened his eyes to find Ciel lying against him.

Upon seeing this Shirou grew hotter than ever but stayed still for her sake even though it was very embarrassing for him having an almost naked woman against him, Ciel must also be very embarrassed by the fact that he could feel her body heat rising as well. "You don't have to push yourself Ciel-senpai." Shirou stuttered slightly. Ciel, whose eyes had also been closed looked at him, "I'm not pushing myself, I've been awake since I brought you back this is the first sleep I've gotten in two days you know. Besides I can't let you go into shock during the night, you wouldn't wake up." Ciel yawned cutely and laid her head down. "Goodnight, Tohno-kun." She whispered. "Tohno? Wh- never mind. Goodnight, Ciel-senpai." New questions were brought into his head. Ciel obviously greatly cared for him, and who was this Tohno she was talking about? He wouldn't worry about it too much right now. For now, he just wanted to sleep.

Once back to the Burial Agency Headquarters, Shirou and Ciel were once again back to their normal routine, as Shirou was technically still in training until Ciel decided to release him. During one of their sparing matches, Shirou dropped the Black Key Ciel had lent him to train with in his hand. His left hand started to burn as if something were being etched onto it with a soldering iron. "Shirou are you alright?" Ciel asked concernedly. "I – I've felt this once before." Shirou said as if remembering a load of things at once, seemingly at a loss as to how to explain his hand. Three red, tattoo like marks appeared on the back of his left hand followed by an even stronger burning sensation.

"Why? How?" he said as he stared at them clutching at his wrist to bear with the pain. Ciel just stood back and watched until Shirou could regain his composure. Finally Shirou stood up and looked at Ciel, his eyes full strong emotions. "Ciel-senpai I have to go home, right now." He said with as much meaning as he could muster. Ciel understood what he meant, he had to do this now or he would regret it for the rest of his life. She nodded to him and he left, leaving her for Japan and his hometown; the battlefield of Fuyuki City. An hour later she received a summons to Narbareck's office, unbeknownst to the both of them their fates were already sealed.


	2. ACT I

ACT I – The Fated Reunion:

The flight to Japan was long. It seemed so long since he'd been back home Shirou Emiya wondered how he was to approach everything he'd left behind, especially his friends. He wasn't even nervous about the flight as he had too many things on his mind; the shaking of the plane was the least of his worries at the moment. The plane landed in Fuyuki City, Shirou's birthplace and still where he currently called home. He took a bus from the airport which stopped in Shinto, which was the west side of the Mion River across a large red bridge. Shinto had a large shopping district along with a few western-style houses including the house of his old friend, Tohsaka Rin. He had a few questions to ask her, but they would have to wait until he went back to his house. Shirou walked across the bridge into Miyama, where most of the residential areas were including his old high school.

He passed the school and walked up the hill until he found himself at the large Japanese-style house his father had left him. He walked across the lawn and opened the door to the old shed where he used to train magic and the place where he met an old friend. The place was just as dusty as ever, meaning nobody had been in the old shed since he'd left. Shirou left the shed and walked past the outbuilding up to the front door, he'd left his key when he left town so unfortunately he had to knock on the door to his own house. After a few seconds he heard the sound of someone coming to the door which opened slowly, there stood a girl with long purple hair and similar violet eyes, she was the beautiful girl that had helped Shirou out many years ago when he became injured and could not work. He'd left the house to her, seeing as she loved being near him so much he told her to wait for him and that he would return one day. "Hello, Sakura." Shirou said with a smile and stood in his doorway, his friend staring back at him.

"S-S-Senpai? Is that really you?" She asked, her eyes starting to shine with overflowing happiness. Shirou nodded and Sakura looked up at him. "It really is you isn't it? Senpai has come back." She muttered as she stared into his eyes. "Mhm, I kept my promise, just like I said." To which Sakura threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest and starting to cry loudly. "Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!!!" she sobbed as she clung to his shirt which he wore over the still slashed leather armor from his fight with Archibald. Around that time more footsteps can be heard coming down the hallway and a tall figure with incredibly long pink hair that hung to her ankles, wearing a pair of glasses, she wore a black T-shirt which clung to her beautiful figure and a pair of fashionable jeans.

"Sakura? What's going – Who is that?" the woman said in a sultry, yet confused sounding voice as she stared at the couple. Shirou who had started to stroke Sakura's hair as she cried looked over her shoulder at the woman. "I suppose I do look rather different, but you look the same as always Rider." He said with a smile to which the Rider almost dropped the book she was carrying. "Shirou? I had hoped you would come back, but I wish you wouldn't have taken your time about doing it." Rider said as she looked pulled the now somewhat calmed Sakura away from Shirou. Sakura wiped her eyes and looked up at Shirou, looking him over as if to make sure he was real, he reassured her by looking her in the eyes. "I'm back." He said in a soft voice to which Sakura replied, "Welcome home."

The three, having been reacquainted entered the house and went to the sitting room. "I'll go and prepare some tea for the three of us." Sakura stood and then cast a stern glance at Rider "Just tea." To which Rider made a pouting face almost like a puppy that has been beaten, "But Sakura, you know I always have a drink about this time." She replied in her usual sultry voice, yet this time had a pleading tone to it. Shirou then stood up and looked at the two of them, "No, I'll do it. I've been wanting to cook and make tea here for a long time. But since it's been such a long time since we've seen each other, why don't we all have a little sake?" Sakura thought for a moment and then looked at Rider, who looked back at her hopefully. "Alright, but you'd better not overdo it Rider. It gets tiring carrying you to bed every night." She said as she gave Rider another stern look.

Once the drinks were prepared, the house became more lively with the three of them, reminiscing about how they'd met, hardships they'd all overcome together. Late into the night they talked, draining several bottles of sake, two of which Rider drank by herself much to the scolding of Sakura. When Shirou looked outside and saw how dark it was he set down his cup and looked at Sakura, since Rider was asleep and snoring loudly on the couch already. "We should head to bed Sakura, it's getting late. I'll get a blanket for Rider, she should be fine with just that, wait… can Servants even catch colds?" Sakura giggled and shook her head, "Strangely enough, I asked Nee-san that question about a month ago, and she said they couldn't since they're spirits. But there's one thing Senpai, I've been sleeping in your room since you've been gone and Rider is using the other futon to sleep next to me."

Shirou's cheeks blushed when she said this. Two women sleeping in his room while he's been away? It was enough to make anyone a little nervous. "Don't worry about it, I'll just use the one next door." Shirou said while putting up the sake cups. "No please allow me to be selfish tonight and please use Rider's bed. I've missed you so much, I can't bear to even be a room apart from you tonight." Sakura said, her eyes pleading. Shirou looked at Rider who was snoring loudly on the couch. Sakura's words almost melted Shirou completely, they both stared at each other, embarrassed. After a few moments Shirou nodded, "Alright, just give me a minute I need to get Rider a blanket." Sakura smiled and walked down the hall into her room.

Shirou sighed and scratched his head, "I wonder if this is a good idea…" he whispered softly to himself. He had to keep telling himself that she was just an old friend, otherwise he might not make it through the night. After Rider was covered up by a thick blanket from the closet, Shirou stared at the marks on his left hand, wondering what was going to happen next. He returned to the familiar room that was once his only to find it has been decorated by Sakura with a few old pictures of Shirou and his father on the walls and a small cherry blossom tree on his desk.

Two futons lay side by side on the floor, in one of them was Sakura, looking up at him expectantly, he opened up the on the south wall and found some of his old clothes still in there, he took out a t-shirt and a pair of old pants to sleep in and entered the small room, closing the shouji behind him. He came out a minute later and slipped nervously into his futon carrying the leather armor he had with him and fingering the scratches on it, his wounds still hadn't healed completely and he was doing his best to hide it from Sakura.

She sat up and looked at him, revealing the nightgown she was wearing. "You've been doing dangerous things again haven't you?" she asked in a quiet voice, a pained expression on her face as if she knew what he had been going through. "I do it, so other people can be happy and live carefree lives." Shirou replied back meaningfully, turning his head towards her. "I wish you wouldn't, Senpai. At least not anymore." She yawned and acted like she had more to say but was probably too tired to do so as she laid her head down. "It's the path I've chosen, I can't stop walking down it now." He replied softly and closed his eyes.

Shirou woke up as the sun shone in through his window, the birds outside were being very noisy meaning it was probably going to be a very nice day today. He tried to move his arm but found he couldn't and once he opened his eyes he saw why. In the night, Sakura had slipped into his futon to sleep with him hugging him so tight it felt like his entire body was numb. Shirou jumped slightly in surprise and was jerked wide awake "EEEH?!" he exclaimed to which Sakura then slowly opened her eyes at the disturbance and stretched her body, her slender legs brushing against Shirou's under the futon.

"Mm, good morning Senpai." She said tiredly. "S-Sakura… what are you doing?" Shirou asked nervously, his body was ridged and he was afraid to move due to the fact that he would brush against her soft skin under the tight futon. "I was cold last night, and you felt so warm that I crawled in your futon and fell asleep. I swear that's all I did." Sakura said realizing her situation she started to blush. "Um, I'll go make breakfast Senpai." And with that she rushed out of the room. Shirou sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, slapping his cheeks to wake up the effects of the alcohol causing him to remain tired.

After a few minutes Shirou got up and found some old clothes that still fit, in fact they were the very clothes he wore for most of the 5th War. He stared at the back of his left hand, he would need to find Rin today and ask her some questions about as to why this was happening again so soon. Shirou washed his face in the bathroom and went out to the sitting room to find Rider watching television on the couch and Sakura cooking breakfast. Shirou immediately walked into the kitchen to help Sakura, taking up his old routine when he still used to live here.

"We slept rather late, didn't we?" She said glancing over at him as she chopped an onion. Shirou pulled on an apron and began to break some eggs "Especially since I'm used to get up so early, it must have been the sake." He replied back as he threw them in the frying pan, "How about omelets? Something simple would be perfect as I haven't had home cooked food for awhile now. By the way how is Rider doing?" Shirou asked as he began to chop up a green pepper he grabbed from the refrigerator. Sakura glanced over at Rider and scowled. "She's hung-over as usual. She drinks way too much every day; she's been too carefree ever since the end of the war. I wish she would at least cut back on the drinking." Apparently Sakura was very worried about Rider's well-being considering they care so much for each other this kind of behavior is understandable.

"Sakura this looks amazing. It's been so long since I've had your cooking this will be heaven on earth. Itadakimasu!" Shirou exclaimed excitedly as he took a bite. "Shirou, could you keep your voice down a little? It appears I somehow developed a worse headache than usual this morning." Rider groaned as she sipped her herbal tea that Sakura prepared for her. "Oh, I meant to ask. Rin hasn't moved or anything has she? I would like to talk to her today." Shirou said as he shoveled more of the omelet into his mouth. "No, she still lives in the Tohsaka mansion near the church in Shinto." Replied Sakura as she happily watched Shirou eat her food.

Once breakfast had finished Shirou waved goodbye to Sakura and Rider until later and headed out the door of his house towards Shinto. He walked the familiar path; stopping on the bridge to look across the Mion River at the broken ship still hadn't been removed from the water he remembered the first time he saw it. He used to walk across this very bridge with his father. The light breeze ruffled his hair as the sun touched his skin he took a breath and continued his walk passed the hill that lead to the church until he arrived at the mansion of the Tohsakas. Shirou walked up the stone path to the door and knocked hard a couple of times. It was a big house after all and Rin could be anywhere inside. "Coming, coming! Hang on a minute!" Shirou heard a yell after a few minutes followed by someone running down the stairs. The door opened to a very annoyed sounding Rin, "I hope this is worth it, I hit my toe on the corner of my desk running down here." She then saw the familiar clothing and someone who didn't look like they should be wearing things like that just standing there.

"Good morning Tohsaka. I thought I'd stop by just to see if you were awake yet or not." Rin just looked flabbergasted as she stood in the doorway with the door wide open. "Shirou, I didn't think you would be coming back. Not alive at least…. You look a lot like 'him'." Rin said in a soft tone as she stared up at him. "I'm surprised I'm back as well, of course I planned to come back eventually but I didn't think it would be this soon." Shirou's sentence was stopped by Rin whose eyes had welled up, she looked like she was about to either go on a rampage or just start crying. "Idiot, you couldn't even send a letter to at least let us all know you were alive? Do you know what that's been doing to Sakura?" She just started venting at him, just the same old angry devil he remembered.

"I know but-"Shirou started to say but he was interrupted again, "Just shut up and get in here you idiot." And with that she grabbed his collar and pulled him through the door, slamming it behind him and glaring at him with her arms crossed. "You have a lot of explaining to do, like where you've been and what's been so important that you couldn't send any word that you were still alive to us." Rin led him angrily to the couch and sat down with him as Shirou explained where he was about the Burial Agency, about Ciel, and everything else that had happened while he was away. "I see, but at least you're alive and well. I would never have forgiven you if you had died out there." Rin said with a sigh. "So what exactly is it that brought you back here." Shirou rolled up his sleeve and exposed the tanned skin of the back of his hand to Rin. Rin grabbed his arm and looked at the Command Seals on his hand, "So you've been chosen again?" Rin said with a sad expression. "You knew there was going to be another war Tohsaka?" Shirou raised an eyebrow and asked to which she nodded.

"Yes, I haven't been chosen this time though. Many things have happened since you've been gone Shirou. I'm not the head of house anymore… my brother is." Shirou's eyes widened. "Your brother? You never said that you had a brother, or even any other siblings besides Sakura." He said surprised. "I know, I didn't know about it either and I don't have time to explain right now, he'll be arriving here later today so you probably won't be allowed back here after he's here, seeing as you two are enemies now." Rin said with a sorrowful look. "What about Sakura? Is she competing too?" Shirou asked with a worried tone in his voice to which Rin shook her head. "No she's not either thank goodness, the Grail doesn't consider her eligible, probably because she already has a Servant. Thus the Matou family will not be participating anymore seeing as Sakura and Shinji are the only two members left and we all know Shinji isn't fit to be a Master." Rin explained while Shirou nodded. "At least I won't have to fight any of you." He said with a relieved sigh.

"There's one more thing Shirou. I saved this for you, hang on." Rin got up and came back a minute later with an ornate looking box, once opened revealed a large golden sheath. "How did you get this Tohsaka?" Shirou asked in awe as he stared at it. "She left it when she disappeared last time, I picked it up and kept it in case something like this happened. I know that you want to see her again." She said and held out the box to him. "I don't know what to say Tohsaka, but thank you." Shirou said softly as if he was out of words, taking the box from Rin's hands. "You can start by calling me Rin, we've been on a first name basis for how long now, yet you insist on calling me that." Shirou smiled and nodded. "Thank you Rin. Am I correct that with a catalyst this strong I can summon her without a sacrifice?" Shirou asked hopefully, he wanted to see Saber again, but not at the cost of another creature's life.

"You've become a bit more knowledgeable haven't you? No, you shouldn't need a sacrifice, just draw your circle and summon Saber. I believe I can now say just by looking at you that you'll be a proper Master this time." Shirou nodded and smiled, it was rare to hear Rin praise anyone so he just smiled, stood up, and turned to Rin "Don't worry Rin we'll see each other again in a day or so." He said reassuringly knowing that Rin was still worried about him. Rin blushed and flung her hair over her shoulder to attempt to hide it. "I'd better Emiya-kun, try not to make a fool of yourself until then okay?" Shirou waved and walked out her door and hurried back to his house, tucking the box with the sheath inside safely under his arm as he practically ran all the way to his house.

Shirou opened the door and passed Rider in the sitting room who looked at Shirou and then at the box. Rider, who knew what Shirou was about to do followed him to his room where Shirou put on his leather armor and strapped the shroud around his waist; he might as well wear it for the summoning as it was the only clothing he had that made him look like a proper magus. Rider stood and watched unnoticed by Shirou until he turned around and was about to leave. "Shirou, what are you doing with that Noble Phantasm?" Rider asked in a stern voice, her eyes narrowed at Shirou. Rider had completely sobered up and had regained her keen senses.

"There's another war, I've been chosen to fight again. This time… I actually have a wish I want the Grail to grant me." Shirou replied in a hurry to which Rider still blocked his path.

"I will let you fight on one condition, if you need anything at all. Please consult Sakura, Rin or myself if you have troubles, and above all else you must promise me that you will not die. Or else you shall feel just how angry I can be." Rider said in her stern, yet sultry voice. Shirou gulped and nodded, he knew too well how coldhearted Rider can get when she is worried about Sakura's feelings. "Hopefully you'll get along well with Saber." Shirou looked at Rider and said hopefully. "That shouldn't be a problem, but you should explain this to Sakura before you summon her." Rider said before turning a corner and walking away. Leaving his room in his armor, Shirou realized that he hadn't seen Sakura in since he'd come home. "Hm, I'll take a bath while I wait for her, after all I haven't really washed since Vatican City." He said to himself and started towards the bathroom.

Upon opening the door to the bathroom, Shirou came face to face with Sakura, just stepping out of the shower herself. Her body still wet and glistening with tiny droplets of water she looked up at Shirou, let out a yelp of surprise and covered her feminine parts with her arms having only one to spare for her large breasts wasn't enough. "S-sorry!" Shirou exclaimed and quickly backed out of the shower and shut the door. His heart was pounding from seeing her like that, luckily it was only an accident and all Shirou had to do was wait and explain. A few moments later Sakura came out wrapped in a towel to which Shirou had to turn his head away from as it clung to Sakura's features not leaving much to the imagination.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't know you were in there." Shirou stammered as he stared up at the ceiling. Blushing, Sakura shook her head "I don't mind if it's you, Senpai. You just surprised me is all." Shirou stopped her as she walked away "I have something to talk to you about in awhile." He said softly, looking into her eyes as he spoke. Sakura nodded and smiled sweetly, "Okay, you take a bath and I'll prepare us some tea." She said as she started to walk back to her/Shirou's room. He sighed and entered the bathroom, the smell of Sakura's sweet smelling soaps filling his nostrils as he undressed himself and drew a hot bath.

After the bath he dressed himself again and went to the sitting room to meet Sakura and Rider, who were waiting for him. "No Rider, I'm not allowing you another drink tonight." He heard her say to Rider, who was undoubtedly trying to drink herself to sleep again. "But Sakura, it's almost the weekend anyway; don't people normally drink in celebration then?" Rider argued back. "No, I'm not budging this time. I didn't mind you lazing around before unless you had something to do but I won't allow you to be in a drunken stupor around Senpai." Sakura said sternly to which Rider sighed but silently forfeited the argument.

Rider passed Shirou and he could feel an upset pressure coming from her, no doubt Rider was going off in a huff somewhere to read a book. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples before she noticed Shirou. "Senpai, did you hear all of that." Shirou nodded, "I did but that's not really important." He sat down across from Sakura who poured the two of them a cup of tea. "What's all this about Senpai?" Sakura finally asked in a concerned sort of voice, because this was in fact the first time Shirou had asked to talk to her like this.

"You're not leaving again are you?" Sakura asked sadly. "No, no I'm not leaving. There's another war, and I've been chosen to fight again unfortunately there's no way to back down… and there's something that I want." Shirou said meaningfully as he sipped his tea. "Senpai… you're going to get yourself hurt again aren't you?" Shirou cringed a little as he imagined Sakura's face if he came home covered in blood. "It won't be like that this time, I promise." He said reassuringly. Sakura looked down at the slashes through his chest armor. "At least get this fixed." She said as she reached out and ran her fingers along the tears in the leather.

"I was planning on it, I'll see Rin about it tomorrow she can probably do something about it." Shirou finished his tea and stood turning to the direction of his room and the sheath that was inside with his clothes. "I'll be a proper Master for her this time." He retrieved the sheath from the case and headed out the front door, past Sakura who looked at him, "You're summing Saber-san again this time aren't you?" she asked. Shirou turned and nodded "You two got along well, I figured she'd be the best choice." And he left for the dojo across the yard; it was a wide area perfect for drawing a summoning circle, not to mention Saber had always liked to spend time there.

Shirou Emiya opened the doors to the now dusty dojo and walked inside, taking a piece of chalk he obtained earlier out of his pocket he began to draw a pattern according the one his father had designed and left on the floor of the old shed for the last war. He placed the sheath in the center of the pattern and took out the old Azoth Dagger he used in the previous war, placing the blade in his hand he ran it through, cutting open his hand. Bearing the pain he held his hand out and let the blood drip onto the circle. Once the first drop of blood hit the circle he began to chant in a commanding voice.

"Ye first, O silver, O iron

O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract

Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg

Let the descending winds be as a wall

Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.

Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.

Five perfections for each repetition.

And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!

Set.

Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.

If thou submittest to the call of the Holy Grail and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.

I make my oath here.

I am that person who is to become the virtue of all Heavens.

I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.

Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,

come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!"

The circle began to glow with a bright blue light, lighting up the entire dojo. A fierce wind began to blow, causing Shirou's hair and clothing to flail about in the gale. A shadowy figure rose out of the center of the circle and Shirou stared in awe as he'd never actually seen a proper summoning before, he took a step back as the figure materialized into a young girl clad in a beautiful blue dress and adorned with shining and elegant armor. Her golden hair tied in a bun and she opened her eyes and looked directly at Shirou, who was in awe a second time at the beauty of the girl standing within the glowing light of the circle. With a cool voice the woman finally spoke, "I am Saber, I have answered your call. I ask thee art thou…" she stopped mid-sentence and looked at him curiously. "I know you." She whispered softly, seemingly to herself but staring strongly into the eyes of the man before her. Shirou could only nod in return; they stared at each other for the longest time before the woman spoke again.

"Shirou."

"Saber."

They met each other's embrace, holding each other so tightly it made Shirou's wounds twinge in pain slightly, however he was too happy to care as each of them smiled as happily as if they'd just received the best gift of their lives. After a few moments they broke their tight embrace and looked upon each other, "You look like…" the girl started to say but Shirou finished for her "Like Archer, I know. It's a side effect from the projection. As for you, you look just as beautiful as you ever did." Saber turned her head and blushed, "Please do not embarrass me like that Shirou." Shirou nodded and asked his first question to the young girl before him, "How is the summoning this time around? Are you having any problems?"

Saber smiled and shook her head. "No, you have improved greatly and the summoning seems to have been perfect. But to summon me, that means we must fight again does it not? Is this what you want?" He nodded as he picked up the elegant sheath from the floor and put it back into the box, tucking it under his arm. "Yes, I've already decided only this time if the Grail is a proper one then I want it." Saber nodded, "Very well, I shall be glad to be by your side as your sword once again if you are certain." Shirou smiled, "This time, I should be able to fight as well. Care for a match just like old times?" Saber sensed Shirou's intent and turned towards the wall, grabbed two shenai off of the rack and threw one to Shirou. "Let's see how much you have improved." Shirou deftly caught the shenai thrown at him, set the box with the sheath inside in the corner and raised the wooden blade. "Alright here I come, Saber!"

Using his knowledge as a swordsman both through training with Saber in the past and Ciel's rigorous training, he was able to actually block some of Saber's lightning fast blows. But Shirou quickly found that Saber's style was still as flawless as it had been in the past. Shirou swung at her chest but the blow was quickly parried and turned back upon him, catching Saber's sword in his chest. Shirou staggered back, doing his best to hide the pain from being hit in the chest where he'd been wounded previously and charged Saber who blocked his blow and flung his sword aside, unarmed Shirou started to circle Saber who just kept him in front of her. Shirou rushed to pick up his shenai and quickly swung at Saber, landing a blow to her shoulder which made a loud clanging noise. "You have improved Shirou, not only are you calm during battle, but you can also strike back effectively." Saber praised him lowered her shenai to which Shirou also lowered his.

Drawn by the commotion the door to the dojo opened only to have Sakura and Rider peek their heads in, "Senpai, is everything alright in here?" Shirou turned and wiped the small bit of sweat from his forehead, "Everything's fine Sakura, I'm just getting beaten by Saber like old times." Sakura giggled and stepped inside to look Saber over, "Welcome back Saber-san." She said with a smile, "I hope you haven't been beating Senpai too hard, he's always been one to press himself when he's still injured." She said casting a glance over at Shirou, who only shrugged. Saber looked over at Shirou and examined him with her eyes noticing his tattered armor, "Shirou, you should have told me that you were recovering from battle. I would not have fought you if that was the case." She narrowed her emerald eyes at Shirou in annoyance.

"Will both of you relax? I'm fine, I feel like I could run a marathon right now." He proclaimed. "I see his stubbornness has not changed at all Sakura." Saber said to her, "No it hasn't, Senpai will always be Senpai." She giggled at Saber. Finally the silent Rider spoke to all three of them "We should get inside, it will be getting cold soon out here. Saber I believe I still have an outfit for you from the last time you were here, it is in the outbuilding." Saber's eyes lit up; as she liked the outfit she wore previously because Shirou once told her that he liked it. "Lead the way, Rider I look forward to wearing that again." And the two Servants walked towards the outbuilding together, leaving Sakura and Shirou together who headed inside to start a larger than usual dinner now that Saber was back.


	3. ACT II

ACT II – A Chance Meeting

The large banquet that was prepared for Saber's return filled everyone's stomachs to the fullest (Saber hate six bowls of rice and ten meatballs.) Sakura and Rider's futons were moved to a spare bedroom down the at the other end of the hall at the request of Saber so she could sleep in the same room as Shirou to better protect him now that there was going to be another war (Shirou's protests were of course, completely ignored.) In the end, Shirou convinced Saber to sleep in a separate futon on the other side of the room as he would find it hard to sleep with Saber right there. Sakura pouted for awhile as she wanted to spend the night with Shirou but was quickly silenced by Saber saying, "A Master needs to conserve his prana by sleeping as much as possible and it would be contradictory to have you in a room with him." To which Sakura walked off in a huff. Shirou was starting to feel as if Saber was trying to control the house, he would make a note to move him and Saber from the house so as to keep Sakura and Rider out of the War and to keep Saber from overly controlling things for Shirou's sake.

The next morning, Shirou was woken up again by the sound of loud birds outside. He opened his eyes and slipped out of his futon to get dressed, wearing his normal clothes today because he needed to see Rin about his armor. If he was going to fight alongside Saber he needed proper attire to do so, if anyone he knew could help him out it would be Tohsaka Rin. He walked out to the sitting room and joined Sakura who was already in the kitchen passed Saber, who was in her casual attire consisting of black –knee high socks, a blue skirt and a white shirt with a blue tie around her neck topped off with a pair of light brown leather boots, and Rider who were talking in the dining room, most likely asking what the other has been doing since they've been gone. "Good morning, Sakura." Shirou greeted Sakura as he threw on an apron. She gave him a smile, "Good morning Senpai. Did you sleep well?" Shirou nodded, "Did you?" he asked in return. Sakura yawned and shook her head, "Unfortunately not, I had to deal with Rider again but it's nothing new. I'll be fine." She said as she threw some eggs into the frying pan.

Soon breakfast was served and the four of them sat down to eat, automatically giving Saber a few extra portions because everyone with the exception of Rider remembered just how much Saber can eat of Shirou and Sakura's cooking. "I'm going to the Tohsaka place today, I have something I have to ask Rin about." Shirou said after everything was finished and he gathered up the pile of dishes. "I will go as well. I would very much like to see Rin again." Saber chimed in who was followed by Sakura, "Actually, Rider and I were going to have tea with Nee-san today so we should just go together after breakfast." To which Shirou nodded. "Tea with everyone sounds nice, let's do that then." In addition, going as a large group will eliminate that suspicion that Shirou is a Master and will be able to see Rin and hopefully not arouse the suspicion of this so called brother that was supposed to arrive the day before. Shirou wondered what kind of a person he was and why was it that neither Rin nor anyone else seemed to know anything about this long-lost Tohsaka.

Shirou grabbed a duffle bag and packed his shredded armor in it to take to Rin's place. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked with Sakura, Saber, and Rider out the door. Along the way they spent time reminiscing and laughing at the happy memories they shared together, It had been a long time since Shirou had laughed with friends like this and he wondered how it would be if he would have been able to introduce Ciel to them. He then shook his head; he didn't want to involve anyone unnecessary in the war. Especially those he cared for. Upon reaching the Tohsaka house in Shinto the four of them walked up to the door where Shirou knocked loudly. "Just a minute!" Rin's voice could be heard drawing closer and soon the door opened to the group of them standing here. "Sakura, it's been awhile have you and Rider been doing well?" She asked as she invited the four of them inside. "Yes, though Rider keeps drinking herself silly even though I scold her all the time." She said as she cast an annoyed glance over at Rider who looked back at her but stayed silent, perhaps she didn't want to start an argument in front of Rin.

Rin giggled and turned her attention to Shirou and Saber, "Saber, it's good to see you again though I wish it could have been under better circumstances." Rin said with a smile. "I have missed you Rin, have you been well?" to which Rin nodded and looked at Shirou. "I didn't think you'd come by so soon Shirou. You must want something; I'm guessing that's your outfit in the bag?" As usual Rin's perceptions were right on the money. "Nee-san, Rider and I will prepare the tea. Please catch up with Saber-san and Senpai." Sakura offered and bustled off in the direction of the kitchen towing Rider behind her. Shirou nodded at Rin, "Yeah, it's pretty busted and I don't think I can fix it. Is there anything at all you can do?" he asked as he watched Rin unzip the bag. "Hm, there is but I'll need about a day to do it so I can gather the materials and work out a spell… also this color won't do. We can't have you looking exactly the same as he did, that's not very original." She said as she took out the armor and the Shroud to examine them both. "I guess, but it was all I could come up with at the time. I appreciate your help Rin."

Rin raised a hand to stop him from speaking further, "Consider it a welcome home gift." She said as she placed the clothes back into the bag and set it down beside her. "Rin, what's the story with this brother of yours? Is he here ye-"Shirou tried to say but he was silenced by Rin who quickly cupped her hand over his mouth. "Not here, and not in front of Sakura. We'll talk about it later." About that time Sakura and Rider came back with the tea and the cups, setting them down around the coffee table in the center of the large sitting room. "Thank you Sakura, Rider." Shirou and Rin said at almost the same time. Sakura smiled and took her seat next to Rider. "It's delicious Sakura." Said Saber who had been quiet the entire time of Shirou and Rin's discussion. Shirou frowned and finished his tea, setting the cup down. "Do you not like the tea Shirou?" Rin asked as she looked up from her cup. "It's not that… I was just thinking about how Sakura is better at both cooking and making tea than I am now." He replied with a sigh. In the past Shirou was the one who did all the cooking while Sakura was the one helping him, it was the one thing he could do that no one else could, but it also felt good knowing that he who had taught Sakura how to cook, now surpassed him.

Rin smirked evilly at Shirou. "So that's how it is. You've gotten rusty since you've been away from home is that right?" she said as she took a sip from her tea. "I suppose that's right, I'll just have to redeem myself now that I'm back home. Just you watch I'll have the three of you begging me to cook again before all is said and done." Proclaimed Shirou in a determined voice to which Saber raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, is there something wrong with Shirou's cooking?" Saber asked in a concerned voice as she loved to eat Shirou's food, and as something was threatening that she had to find out exactly what the problem was. Sakura shook her head, "I don't think so, Senpai's cooking is always good I guess he's just upset because I guess he thinks that I've got better than he did in the time that he was away and he wants to improve himself." She explained. Shirou, who had been listening quietly finally spoke up "I'm right here you know, I heard everything you just said." To which everyone started laughing, making Shirou even more embarrassed than he already was from Rin's teasing.

"Well we'd best be off, it's about lunchtime anyway." Shirou said as he waved goodbye to Rin and the four of them left the Tohsaka house, "Saber, take care of him will you? He's just as childish as ever." Rin called to them, "Yes Shirou does need more training in that regard." Saber called back to her. "Hey, stop talking as if I'm not here!" Shirou yelled at Rin, who stuck her tongue out at him and closed the front door, leaving them to walk back to the Emiya house. Upon entering the door to the house Shirou touched Saber on the shoulder, indicating he wanted to speak with her.

"What is it Shirou?" she asked as she turned around to face him. "It's about my plan of action, I do not want enter the war just yet. First of all, I need that armor from Rin and secondly I want to meet the observer and see what kind of information we can gather, if any. Before just rushing into battle, we should find someplace to stay away from here. I don't want to get Sakura or Rin involved in the war if I don't have to." Shirou looked seriously into the eyes of Saber, "It won't be as reckless this time, we need to find out what we're up against before we do anything, if we need to wait around and watch a little then so be it, I don't think the war has started yet but that's one of the reasons I wanted to go talk to the Observer." Saber stared intently back at Shirou and nodded after he was finished speaking. "I do not find anything wrong with that plan, you have really improved since the last time when you used to just rush in blindly." Shirou grinned. "I just learned from my past experiences is all."

Shirou turned and started to walk into the sitting room and he could hear Saber fidgeting behind him, "Shirou, about lunch. Will you be cooking today? You have not cooked a full meal since my summoning, and I believe a proper celebratory meal would be vital to our future success." Shirou chuckled and nodded, "Yes, but maybe I should think about not spoiling you so much." Shirou teased, knowing how much she enjoyed his cooking and in the back of his mind he wanted to see that cute face she used to make every time she wanted him to cook. Saber pursed her lips and widened her eyes, "It is not like that. A warrior must eat well if he is to fight well." She argued making a face like a lost kitten. Shirou smiled, "I guess you have a point, I'll be making lunch today then so you can relax." Saber nodded, "I look forward to it." She said enthusiastically.

Shirou had to do some fast talking to convince Sakura to allow him to cook on his own, but he was soon in his old apron busying away over the stove as everyone relaxed in the dining room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Saber watching him intently and occasionally smelling the air to try and discern what it was he was cooking. "Hm, maybe I have spoiled her too much in the past." He mumbled to himself as he began to stir the rice. Soon lunch was served and Saber's eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw the mapo tofu over rice. Shirou doesn't normally like spicy food so he changed the spices slightly so they wouldn't set everyone's mouth on fire when they ate it.

"Ahh Shirou, if you would have been alive in my day you would have been the finest cook in England." Saber said as she shoveled a large spoonful into her mouth. Shirou smiled "Dig in everyone, I hope you all like it." He said as he picked up his bowl and began to eat himself. Rider never ate much, but Saber could be described as a glutton for food as she had three bowls to herself. Such a petite looking girl putting all that food away was surely a sight to behold. "Wonderful." Everyone said at once when they were finished, indicating they approved of the first meal Shirou had prepared for them in years. Shirou cleaned up all the dishes and relaxed for about an hour in the sitting room with everyone. "Saber, let's go we have a few things to do today. I'll see you two later." He said as he smiled at Sakura and Rider who was sprawled out on the couch reading a book.

"Be careful on your way." The two of them called after Saber and Shirou as they left. Shirou walked out into the street and turned away from the house, Sakura and Rider were still inside so he didn't need to lock the gate. He turned in the direction of the church and began to walk with Saber by his side, who was looking happily up at the sun. "I assume we're going to the church?" she asked after awhile. Shirou nodded "I want to meet the Observer and see if there's anything we can find out. Hopefully they'll be a bit more likable than Kotomine." He scratched his head nervously, in the last war the Observer had been rather mad and he hoped it would be different this time around. The couple rounded the corner and turned to walk up the large hill near the Tohsaka house until the church was in sight. "I'm sure the Church wouldn't make a mistake like that again, they seem like they learn from their mistakes." Saber said reassuringly as the two neared the large double doors in front.

Shirou knocked a couple times before pushing open the large double doors of the church and walked through with Saber behind him. They stepped into the large area with rows of pews on either side and a pedestal all the way at the front with an organ behind it. Someone was playing the organ rather well, the notes filling the air and reverberating off of the walls. Shirou walked between the rows of the pews, "Hello? Are you the Observer for the war?" Upon hearing his voice the person playing the organ stopped and stood up, it was the figure of a woman with short black hair, she turned around and looked at Shirou. "Shirou-kun? So this is where you ran off to is it?" Saber stepped forward nearer to Shirou but he held his hand out to avoid her showing any hostility just yet. "Ciel-senpai? Are you the Mediator?" Shirou asked and Ciel nodded.

She sighed, "I guess Narbareck couldn't find anything better for me to do." She said in a disinterested and slightly annoyed voice. "Shirou, do you know this woman?" Saber asked from behind him, looking over his shoulder at Ciel. "Yeah, she was my last teacher. She can be a bit strange sometimes but she's not a bad person." Shirou said as he turned to look at Saber, who lowered her guard. "Strange you say? I'll forgive you for that only because we have history together." Ciel said as she peeked her head over Shirou's shoulder, "Is that your Servant?" she asked curiously as she eyed Saber. Shirou nodded and stepped aside,

"Ciel, this is Saber. Saber, meet Ciel. I hope you two will get along together." He said as he introduced the two of them properly. Ciel stepped forward and looked her over.

"It's nice to meet you Saber-chan." She said as she held out a hand and Saber took it without hesitation, "And you as well Ciel. But you must tell me, if you were Shirou's previous teacher why is it that he addresses you as Senpai?" Saber asked curiously. Ciel brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Hm, it was just a selfish request I asked him when we met. It's because he reminds me of an old friend who used to call me that." She said as she cast a glance over at Shirou. "Well, that does sound like something that Shirou would do." Saber commented to which Ciel giggled.

"Anyway now that we're all acquainted, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you if you're able to answer them." Said Shirou, differing from the subject Saber and Ciel seemed to be on. "What is it Shirou-kun?" Ciel turned and looked at him. "What other Servants besides Saber have been summoned, and what eirei are they?" Shirou asked seriously, to which Ciel replied. "Well, as Observer I'm not supposed to reveal information like the eireis to other Masters. But what I can tell you is that the classes that have currently been summoned are as follows: Saber, Lancer, Assassin, and Archer."

Shirou nodded slowly as if understanding. "The war will start when all Servants are present since a few are missing you can still prepare and be somewhat carefree until then. All Masters will be contacted when the war starts, so you'd better be preparing Shirou." Ciel explained while looking seriously at the couple before her. "I'll be alright Ciel-senpai, I've already started preparing but I have one more question." Shirou scratched his head, "Do you know of any houses that are for sale or vacant around the area?" Ciel shook her head, "No, I haven't been here for much longer than you. You're better off just looking around." She said, dropping her serious expression and returning to her casual demeanor.

"Shirou, is something wrong with your home?" Saber asked curiously as she looked over at her Master. "No, I just don't want to get Sakura or Rider involved in the war, and I can't ask them to leave as they've been living there happily for so long." In the last war Sakura had been a hostage, it was a terrible experience and he couldn't allow that to happen again. "Shirou, I think you might be worrying too much. Sakura has her magical powers and Rider is a Servant from the last war after all. We should be able to stay at the Emiya residence for the duration of this war without worry." Saber tried to reassure him but Shirou shook his head, "I know that, but still I'd rather not see them have to fight at all. I'll be looking around for another small house for the two of us to stay in; I'm not backing down on this one." Shirou said sternly. "Very well, if that is what you wish I will abide by your decision but I don't think it's necessary." Saber replied unconvinced.

"By the way, since it won't be possible once the war starts how about we have some tea? I brought my things along so I'll make it right away, just follow me downstairs." Ciel chimed in to lighten the mood. Shirou nodded, "Alright that sounds nice." Ciel led them down the stairs passed the altar and down into what was once a dark, damp dungeon looking place in the last war where many evil deeds were committed. It seemed that Ciel had cleaned up the place and even decorated it a bit.

"Alright, please enjoy it." Ciel passed out the cups and poured the tea herself. Shirou sipped it gratefully, he enjoyed Ciel's tea above anyone else's as she handmade it herself adding spices and other kinds of things to give it a delightful flavor. "Ciel, this tea is exquisite. I've never had its equal even among the stores in my kingdom." Saber praised her to which Ciel only smiled. "It's just something I became good at over the years." She said simply and began to sip her own.

The tea finished it was time for the three to part until the next time they met. "Saber-chan, please take good care of Shirou. I won't forgive you if he dies." Ciel waved at them as they exited the church. "I will do so Ciel, please do not worry. Shirou is important to me as well." She replied back and Shirou could feel his cheeks turning red. "Anyway I hope to have tea with you again soon." Shirou said and Ciel just smiled. After going down the hill to return to the Emiya residence Shirou finally spoke again, "I can't believe she's the Observer… what are the odds?" he said to himself. "Ciel-san seems like she has a good head on her shoulders, and a strong heart." Saber replied as they turned onto the street the Emiya house was on.

The two of them entered the house around when the sun started to set and they were greeted by Sakura who was cleaning up some beer cans on the floor no doubt left there by Rider. "Welcome home you two. Did anything interesting happen?" she said cheerfully. Shirou scratched his head, "Well the Observer for the war is an old friend of mine, other than that not really. By the way Sakura do you know of any small houses that are for sale around here?" Shirou asked her and she turned around. "No, you'll just have to stay here for the war. It's not like I'd let you move out anyway, you just came back after so long the least you can do is stay here right?" She said as she threw away the empty cans.

"But Sakura…" Shirou started but was interrupted by Saber, "Shirou, Sakura is right. We have all missed you and I think Sakura would be willing to fight for your sake." Sakura nodded. "And I have Rider, not to mention my own magical abilities, so you don't need to worry about our safety." Shirou sighed, he hated it when people ganged up on him like this. He was even more surprised to see Sakura acting more aggressive when it came to matters like this since in the past she had been so shy and quiet. "Okay you win. But if you even get a scratch on you I'm renting an apartment." Shirou said sternly. "I'll go start dinner Senpai, you and Saber-san go relax." Sakura said as she bustled off to the kitchen and Shirou followed her. "If I'm going to be staying here then that means I get to help in the kitchen too." He said defiantly as he slipped on his old apron.

After dinner they returned to their respective rooms from being so tired. Shirou sighed and collapsed onto the futon. "Ahhh this feels nice. I'm so tired today." Shirou complained as he slipped into his futon. "You've had a lot on your mind, it is understandable that you are fatigued. But I must ask why is it that you will not permit me to sleep in the same room as you?" Saber asked through the shouji which was slightly opened. "I guess I had to make sure that you were really you before I made any kind of decision like that." Shirou could feel his ears turning red as Saber had never expected to hear something like that from Saber. "Have you confirmed that I am in fact myself and not some illusion?" she asked looking through the crack at him. "Yeah, you can do whatever you want now." Shirou said and turned over. "Then I shall." Saber said in a quiet voice and opened the shouji, dragging the futon through it and laying it next to Shirou's. She then slipped into hers and the two of them fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Interlude I

Interlude I – Arrival

Greece. The country of the Gods, some of the most powerful heroes the world has ever known have come from this small country. Since she was little she was told she was fortunate to be born in such a country. Aglaia Attis stared at the glowing marks on the back of her left shoulder in the mirror of her hometown of Athens, a smirk formed across her fair face as she brushed back her long black hair. She stared into the green eyes of her own reflection filled with confidence. She would be ridiculed no more by the insufferable women at her school, just because she did not come from a noble magic family she was picked on and beaten. She spent the last three years finding the artifact, a dusty old shield said to belong to one of Greece's most influential heroes.

"Isn't it about time for us to leave Miss Attis?" The large man behind her spoke, clothed in modern clothing but it was easy to tell he was not from this era. His muscular physique was fit for an ancient warrior of old, and he was obviously not comfortable in the clothing as he was fidgeting with it. "It is, thank you for reminding me Jason. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Before we leave though, I have one more question. You are a Berserker yes? Then how is it you're able to speak coherently?" the young woman asked the hulking man behind her. "I had the favor of the Gods when I was alive, that may have an underlying factor in it in any case my Mad Enhancement has not been activated so I still possess my mind." He picked up the bags beside the bed and prepared to leave. "I see, I'll leave the activation up to you then. Let's get going, it's going to be a long flight." She said as she opened the door and ushered him out, following behind her.

She had never been outside of her own country before, let alone going to another continent. Aglaia had been reading up on that reigion of Japan lately and has even already prepared a house to stay in. The two walked into the plane and took their seats. "This will be your first time flying won't it?" she asked him curiously. "Yes, the era where man learned to fly was long after my time. The closest I ever came to flying was riding on the back of a sea monster." Jason explained as he looked out the window at the people bustling about on the runway. "Everyone please buckle your seat belts and prepare for take-off." The voice on the speaker came over and spoke on the plane, to which Aglaia buckled her seatbelt and then instructed Jason on how to do so.

"Miss Attis, where is that voice coming from?" Jason asked as he finished buckling his belt. "It's coming from the overhead speakers, there's a person in the cockpit using a microphone to talk to the entire plane at once. By the way you can just call me Aglaia, you know how I can't stand being formal." She explained while at the same time annoyed, she's requested her Servant to call her without an honorific on numerous occasions but he still insists. The flight went on without anything unusual happening, Aglaia and Jason mostly spent the time talking about trivial things and soon the plane was nearing it's destination of Fuyuki City, Japan.

Jason gripped the armrests of his seat as the plane started to descend. "Nervous?" Aglaia looked up from her magazine and turned to ask him. "Just uneasy, I never liked the feeling of falling from high places." Jason said, the armrests starting to creak. Soon the plane jerked as it touched the ground and Jason uttered a sigh of relief. "So you were nervous." Aglaia looked over at him as they walked to their taxi. "I told you it was just uneasiness, I am just not used to being up so high." He explained. "Hmmm… could it be that the Great Jason is afraid of heights?" Jason huffed and turned away from her, to which she giggled softly.

The taxi took them through Fuyuki's urban area to a district with western style housing, the taxi stopped in front of a small house and stopped. "This is it, this is where we start our battle." Aglaia stated to herself as she and her Servant exited the car. It felt nice to be away from home for a change, everything was new and different even the air felt foreign to her and most of all there was no one here who would berate her. "This is the battlefield? We are to fight in the middle of a city?" Jason asked as he easily lifted the bags through the door of the small house.

"Yes, this is where the Wars take place. Don't worry, we won't exactly be fighting where there are a lot of people. Minimizing civilian involvement is crucial anyway." She explained as she found the bedroom and motioned for Jason to set her things on the bed. "I am satisfied with your answer Miss Attis. I'll leave it to you." He said as he set the bags on one of the beds in the room. "Switch to spirit form please, now that we're here it's time to get serious. I can't afford to call you by your name anymore, so from now on you will be Berserker." The giant of a man nodded. "Very well Master. Please call on me if you need anything." He said as he faded into spirit form. Berserker, the Heroic Spirit of Fury has joined the war.

Across town in the industrial district two figures are standing on the top of the tallest building, so tall you could see most of the town across from it. "Archer, do you see anything?" asked the soft voice of a woman with short red hair coming down to her shoulders. A rather tall figure was standing next to her, his green clothing and brown cloak that was covering a quiver of arrows and a longbow behind his back, his brown hair tied into a ponytail with a single feather sticking out of his green hat that came to a point. "I see everything my Master, but more importantly it seems as if another Servant has joined the war. They entered that house over there." He pointed towards the residential district on the north side of the bridge.

"Wow, you can see that from here?" she asked as she scooted a little closer to the tall, yet well built man. "Indeed I can, the Archer class has special eyes as well as the skill of Independent Action." He said as he looked down at the nervous girl standing next to him. "Are you afraid of heights Miss?" he asked curiously as he twirled his goatee, the small girl shook her head. "No, it's just that nothing is familiar here and I'm still a bit skeptical about this whole thing." She said as she tried to hide her nervousness from him who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then, let us go walk around then eh? The city is ours and we have the whole night to enjoy it. I might as well see what this place has to offer." He said and puffed out his chest confidently. "Well since you're the one with the eyes, I'll let you handle it. I'll just follow you." She said as she followed him off the roof. "You're just like the stories said you were, and then some Robin." He turned and grinned, "Well I would have hoped at least someone had captured my character accurately through the years." He said and led his Master down the stairs and out the front door of the building.

"So… when does this war start? I'm eager to plunge my spear into anyone who would dare oppose me." A loud booming voice bellowed throughout the apartment, there a man sat looking bored on the couch. He had a long white beard, a helmet with large horns on the side and eyes as red as the fires of hell. He wasn't wearing much clothing save for a pair of chainmail shorts and a pair of fur boots, beside him leaned against the wall was a long black spear. Sitting across from him sipping wine was a man in a red suit with a long black overcoat, his right leg crossed over his left and his thin glasses glinting in the light of the lamp beside him. "Patience, oh Great One. The War will begin once all the Servants are present, unfortunately we'll be forced to wait a little longer to reclaim what is mine." The man brushed back a strand of his thick black hair behind his ear.

"You should just give up on that silly dream of yours Master Akihiko. You would make an excellent warrior, play your cards right and you will join me in Asgard." The man proclaimed loudly, his large arms crossed in front of his chest. "You know nothing of my desires; you are one who only desires wars and battles. You shall have your blood, just as I shall have mine. My goals are far grander and this is but the first step, my time has finally come. The family that cast me out will pay for forgetting me." He said calmly. "I can't even bear to stay in the same house as my so-called sister. She's completely forgotten about me. Tohsaka Rin, I once called you my sister, now I call you my enemy." The hulking man across the room sighed, "Well if you're that serious, I guess I can't persuade you." He said solemnly and looked out the window into the night city. "I hope there are some warriors worthy for my spear in this era."

In the shadows outside, two figures in black zipped quickly from shadow to shadow as if it were how they naturally moved. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop moving at a speed which is hardly possible for normal people. "To think a human today can run with me, I have high respect for you Takeshi." Said a man in black, his face covered by a mask in the shape of a white skull and his body cloaked in black. "We of the Nanaya have trained as such for many years, we are skilled hunters and beings of the shadow, it is no surprise that I am able to keep up with you." The figure beside him said, a tall man in a black outfit that clung to his body to allow easy movement, his head wrapped in a black cloth so that only his eyes were visible.

"So that is how it is, I am glad to have a Master like you. One who can run and keep up with me, it reminds me of the old days when I had apprentices. You would have been my star pupil." The skull mask said as they rounded a corner and followed on the rooftops of the houses. "Have you felt any energy from the other Servants yet?" Takeshi spoke in a soft, serious tone. "No, and it is almost daylight." Assassin spoke directly. "Then let's leave it as it is. Maybe not everyone is here yet, though I wish they would hurry. I must bring back the former glory of the Nanaya Clan." Takeshi spoke and turned towards the direction of the Shinto apartments, passing directly by the Emiya residence.


	5. ACT III

ACT III – Birth of a Hero

The next morning Shirou awoke to the sounds of the birds and the bright sunlight smacking him in the face. He stretched his arms and let them fall, his right hand landing on something soft. He also noticed that he felt something soft on his cheek and when he looked over he found that Saber had rolled over in the night and her soft lips were lightly touching his cheek. To make matters worse, his hand had fallen right on her chest. He inhaled sharply and tried to slide out from under her without waking her up. His heart started to race but he was successful in his endevour, he let out a sigh of relief and he went to leave the room.

"Good morning Shirou." Saber sat up and rubbed her eyes,her nightgown hanging off her shoulder revealing her smooth white skin. Shirou gulped and looked away from her, "Good morning Saber, it looks like you slept well." he returned her greeting and picked out some clothes to change into, Saber sat and watched him bustle about the room. "I did. You seem well rested also." she said as she grabbed an outfit identical to the one she wore the previous day. "Mm, I am. Today we need to see Rin, she should have my new armor ready." Shirou replied and left Saber in the room alone to do his morning routine in the bathroom. Upon entering he shut the door behind him and heaved a sigh.

"At least she didn't notice how close she slept to me. Honestly, how does this kind of thing keep happening to me?" he complained to himself as he began to wash his face, the warm water waking him up fully. After he left the bathroom he saw Saber go in after him and he hurried to the kitchen where he saw Sakura preparing breakfast. "Good morning Sakura." Shirou said with a yawn as he put on his apron and started to assist Sakura. "Good morning Senpai, I thought I would let Rider sleep in today so it will be just the three of us for breakfast." She said as she popped some toast into the toaster.

Shirou was starting to see why Rider was a worry to Sakura, it seemed like every time Shirou saw her she was either drunk or just lazing about the house reading. Not exactly a good thing to be seen doing if you are a former Heroic Spirit. Soon after breakfast Saber and Shirou headed out the door to the Tohsaka mansion on the other side of the Fuyuki Bridge. "It feels really nice just walking like this. We never got to do it much last time due to the circumstances of just being thrown into the war, this time I'll at least be prepared." Shirou said as he raised his chin and let the sunlight wash over his face, Saber looked over and smiled.

"Yes, it has been very enjoyable. I never let myself enjoy things before but since I've known you that's all changed." She said watching him enjoy the sunlight as they walked across the bridge. "Well at least I made a difference in your life." he said as he looked back on all the people he couldn't save. "You're forgetting about Sakura, Rin,and countless other people you saved when you saved Sakura from her possession." Saber said reassuringly. "Still, I couldn't save everyone. Including Ilya." he replied darkly as he rounded the corner to the Tohsaka house.

"You should know that you can't save everyone Shirou." Saber reminded him as he knocked on the door of the large western style house. "Still, I regret not being able to do so." He said right before the door opened slowly to a nervous looking Rin. "Oh, it's just you two. Come in quickly, it's not safe here." she said quietly as she pulled the door opened and they slid passed her. Rin stuck her head out the door and looked around before closing it. "Rin, were you expecting someone else?" Shirou asked her when she turned around.

"No, but I have seen Assassin and his Master prowling around here at night lately. Who is to say they don't at least watch the place during the day?" She said as she ushered them in to the sitting room and to the couch. Saber sat next to Shirou and Rin sat across from them. "I suppose, but what about your brother have you heard anything from him?" Shirou asked curiously. Rin shook her head, "He's not even staying here. He rented an apartment... it seems he holds somewhat of a grudge against the family for something they did to him, but I don't know anything about it." She said regrettebly and then perked her face up.

"That's right, you must be here for your armor Emiya-kun, I'll be right back." Rin bustled off up the stairs and came back not too long after with the same duffle bag Shirou brought his armor in. She handed it to Shirou and stared at him, "Well what are you waiting for? Try it on." Shirou nodded and used a spare bedroom for the changing. He unzipped the bag and found the armor was no longer black, but a dark blue color and the shroud and overcoat had been dyed white. He tapped the leather armor and examined the structure with his tracing ability, it had been weaved with Rin's magic to be stronger than diamonds yet as light as cloth. "You've outdone yourself Rin." he said as he slipped it on and returned to the two of them, the shroud fluttered behind him as Saber and Rin looked him over.

"Well the color definately suits you." Rin said as she looked him up and down. "Shirou that looks wonderful, you look as galiant as my best knights."Saber clearly approved. "Thank you Rin, it's amazing. I bet I could take a full force blow from Saber and not die." Shirou said with a smile. "Probably, but I still wouldn't do anything stupid. Saber, you should keep an eye on him. Don't let the strength of the armor get to his head where he becomes reckless." Rin said and crossed her arms. "That may be difficult, this is Shirou we are speaking about." Saber replied with a chuckle. Rin started laughing and Shirou burst out "Hey, I'm right here you know." he said angrily and glared at the two of them.

The two of them waved goodbye to Rin and left. "Don't worry, we'll come back tonight and watch out for you." Shirou turned to her before she could close the door. Rin blushed and flipped her long black hair back. "It's not like I can't take care of myself...but thanks." Saber turned back as well,"Yes we will watch out for you tonight like Shirou says so sleep easy tonight." Rin waved goodbye and closed the door.

Meanwhile across town, a handsome man with long black hair entered the home he bought for the war carrying a box. Inside was an old mantle he'd kept safe since that day many years ago. "It's time once again old friend. You never got your wish, and I have another." Waver Velvet, now known as Lord El Melloi II placed the mantle in the center of the summoning circle he'd drawn. After a chant the circle started to glow a bright room, enveloping the small shed he was in in a typhoon like wind. Waver watched calmly, his trenchcoat fluttering in the wind as the hulking muscular figure rose out of the center and materialized into a very large man. He was extremely tall wearing a fur mantle, armored leggings and leather boots for his monstrous feet. "

I am Alexander,the King of Conquerers and the Servant Rider. I-" He stopped mid sentance, looked at the man in front of him and burst out laughing along with Waver. "You're the same as you were years ago my old friend." Waver said with a large grin accross his face. "And look at you, the little mouse boy that used to be so afraid standing and speaking to me as an equal. You've grown and become a man, I'm proud to fight with you once again!" Alexander clapped Waver on the back to which Waver returned it and actually made Rider stagger a little. "It's time for us to pick up where we left off eh?" Waver said with a smile.

On the outskirts of town, in an abandoned house another man stood before a summoning circle. He had a large nose and short curly black hair, his skin was a tan shade. He'd come here seeking answers, and the Holy Cup would answer his questions about life, the universe and everything else. A woman rose out of the center of the circle after a blinding flash and fierce wind. She was a beautiful woman, yet she was covered by a simple purple cloak. "I am known as the Witch of Endor and I have come to you under the title of Caster. You are the one who summoned me?" she looked down at the man who held a spellbook close to his chest. "My name is Aillard Horowitz, and I am indeed the magus who summoned you to this Holy Grail War." he looked up at her and spoke softly, his breath stolen by her beautiful face. "It is a pleasure to meet you Aillard. I shall do my best to support you."


	6. ACT IV

ACT IV - The Shadow and the Spear

Upon the summoning of Caster a notification was sent out from Ciel at the church via magical communication announcing the start of the war. Each Servant had been summoned and a single red firework was shot from the church. Shirou saw this and looked at Saber who nodded. "It seems the last Servant has been summoned. I hope you are prepared for this Shirou." she said with stern eyes as she looked at her Master. Shirou returned her gaze and looked deep into Saber's emerald eyes. "I'll die for this wish of mine, I am prepared to do what I must." Shirou said and they walked back from the Tohsaka mansion back to the Emiya residence to inform Sakura and Rider of the start of the war.

"So it has started then?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Rider in the sitting room of the Emiya house. Shirou nodded, "Ciel just announced it now. Things will be dangerous for awhile so If you want us to leave I'll understand." Shirou said looked over at Rider. "That's not nessesary. Sakura is not defenseless and she has my power as well, I even think I could use my Noble Phantasm if the situation required it. We are well protected and I think that Sakura would much rather have you here than be in danger somewhere else. Think of me as extra protection." Rider spoke seriously and Saber nodded in agreement.

"Rider is right Senpai, I would much rather have you here with me than alone somewhere else. Besides this house still has the Boundary Field your father set up to alert us if anyone crosses it." Sakura chimed in. Shirou looked over at Saber who responded in a clear voice, "I agree with Sakura and Rider. The safest place for you is here, no one would want to see you killed because you had a lack of defense." Sakura cringed slightly at the mention of Shirou being killed. "Alright you guys win. I apologize for interupting your peaceful lives for something like this." Shirou said turning to Sakura and Rider who shook their heads. "We're happy you came back, being by your side is where we belong." Sakura smiled and Shirou's heart skipped a beat.

After everyone ate a meal cooked by Shirou alone (Sakura was practically dragged out of the kitchen by Saber) the four of them sat in the sitting room to go over the plans Shirou had made for the night. "I talk to Rin today and she said that there has been a Servant sneaking around her house at night. Which is a little unusual because she isn't a Master and there should be nobody at her house seeing as this mysterious brother of hers decided not to stay at the Tohsaka house." He glanced at the three of them, "So Saber and I are going to scout out the place to see if this Servant is in fact after Rin and if so find out why." Sakura's face took on a worried expression upon the news that her sister was in danger. Last time she had Archer to protect her, this time Rin would be on her own if somebody didn't do something.

"Could it be that this person has some kind of a grudge against nee-san?" Sakura asked as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. "It could be, but we won't no for sure unless we find out for sure." Shirou crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "Senpai, let Rider and I go with you. I have to make sure nee-san is alright." Sakura said quietly to which Shirou opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'd like it if you and Rider stayed here and protect the house from any intruders. Saber and I will go to Rin's place." Sakura nodded and Shirou stood up, went to his room and returned after a few minutes garbed in his new armor curtiousy of Rin.

Saber nodded and silently stood up walking to the door with Shirou who looked back at Sakura and Rider sitting down. "You two be safe alright? If anything where to happen to either of you I don't know what I'd do." He said as he opened the door. "The same goes for the both of you." Sakura replied as she watched the two of them leave.

Shirou and Saber walked along at a brisk pace towards the mansion of the Tohsakas. The streets dimly lit and the cicadas could be heard chirping loudly over the buzz of the streetlamps. "Shirou, I am glad to see that you are thinking for a change. You really have grown since the last time I have seen you." Saber said with a smile, lightening the mood as they walked into a possible battle. Saber knew this of course, but felt she did not need to remind Shirou of this. Her respect for him had grown even more and she felt it was for the better. "Thank you, I just wish we could actually walk along the streets together and not actually have to be going somewhere. Especially to fight." Shirou said solemly. "As do I. But there will be time enough for that when we niether of us will have to worry about fighting any longer." Shirou wondered if a time like that would ever come, if there would ever be a time when he didn't have to fight anymore. If there was, he certainly hoped Saber would be there with him.

The couple crossed the long bridge separating Miyama from Shinto. The moonlight shining off the cold metal. Shirou looked up the hill at Kotomine Church, wondering if Ciel was doing alright or not. They turned onto the street with the rest of the western-style houses and the Tohsaka house was in sight. An ominous aura surrounded the place, as if telling Shirou not to venture closer yet. Shirou slunk into a dark alleyway and Saber followed close behind him. "So you can feel it then too Shirou?" She whispered when they were both secure in the alleyway. Shirou nodded, "Saber, go check it out. I'll come in behind you and stick to the shadows. If I'm not seen it will just look like a lone scout, they wouldn't think that a Master is close by." Saber nodded and ran off to search the area kicking the ground and running with inhuman speed. Normally Shirou would not resort to sneaking around like this, but he'd promised someone he would stop getting hurt so much and he planned on honoring that promise.

Shirou slipped out of the shadows and ran across the street closer to the Tohsaka house. He slipped under a tree and pressed himself against the bark. The lights were on in the house indicating Rin was probably still awake. It was then that Shirou saw a tall man in the shadows. His hair came down to his shoulders, his sillouette was an inky black and the moonlight shined off of the lenses in his glasses. He was walking along he edge of the house, every so often running his fingers along the side as if searching for a weakness of some kind.

"Hmph. There has to be some flaw, there always is." He grumbled and after a minute he the man smirked. "Ahh. Here." he outstretched his middle and index finger and slammed them into the side of the building, the entire side shuddered and it felt like an earthquake was going through the ground. "Crap! He's going to bring down the house!" Shirou said angrily and watched the man walk calmly away. Bricks started falling about and after a minute the window collapsed, preventing any chance of escape.

He had to act quick. Rin wasn't stupid, she probably already realized something like this might happen and formed a plan. Either way, Shirou was going to go in to make sure. He ran up to the house and kicked in the large wooden door, which was thicker than he thought and it sent a sharp pain to his leg and foot. Upon bursting through the door he was met with large, black, bullet like matter being fired at his head. Shirou dodged the two coming for his head and was hit once in the chest which just bounced off his armor to shatter a lamp across the room. "Oi, Rin it's just me. Enough with that crap alright?! Let's get the hell out of here!" Rin who had been hiding behind a couch peeked her head over. "Shirou? What- nevermind, yeah let's go." She jumped deftly over the back of the couch and started running for the door.

Shirou ran out ahead of her to see if everything was clear outside, he turned around to hurry Rin but caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. A long black spear came flying at him and Rin. "Sorry about this Rin!" Shirou yelled and grabbed her hand, flinging her out of the way. Shirou barely had time to spin out of the way and the spear grazed his shoulder, tearing through the muscle in his left arm and sticking itself to the side of the house. The spear then dissapeared without a trace and the house stopped shuddering. Rin stood up and glared at Shirou, "What are you thinking throwing me around like that?" Shirou sighed, "You were almost impaled by a spear it's only natural I pull you out of the way right?"

Not long after that Saber landed in front of him aparently she had jumped off the rooftop to come to his aid, though she was a little late. "Shirou what is the situation? I felt you in danger and rushed back as fast as I could." She noticed Shirou clutching at his shoulder and the blood running through his fingers and down his arm. "Hm, it's deeper than I thought it was." he said through gritted teeth, pressing his hand to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Shirou, you're hurt." Both Rin and Saber realized unanimously. "Yeah, I wasn't fast enough and the spear or whatever it was cut my shoulder open pretty good after I pulled you out of the way Rin." Rin went to his side, as did Saber who stayed back as she had no experience with healing others so she only watch concerned.

Rin let the two of them into the house and sat Shirou down on the couch in the sitting room. Surprisingly the earthquake did not do much damage on the internal structure of the house. "Let me take care of this Shirou, move your hand." Shirou obeyed and saw Rin's eyes widen a little as she saw the deep gash in his shoulder. Saber sat and watched quietly with a worried and guilty looking expression on her face. "This might take awhile, muscles take a little longer to heal." Rin said and looked up at Shirou who nodded. "It's alright, take your time." he said and winced a little as she wrapped a cloth tightly around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"I am sorry Shirou, if I would have been faster I could have prevented this from happening." Saber felt guilty that her own abilities weren't sufficient enough to protect her Master from danger. "Don't blame yourself Saber. You did the job I told you to do didn't you?" Shirou said reasuringly and reminding her that she did in fact do the duty given to her. "Yes, but that Servant still slipped by somehow." She said regrettibly. "Either way, the past is in the past. Shirou will heal and I'm still alive. So all in all nothing was lost right?" Rin chimed in, making the both of them feel a little reassured about the situation.

"By the way, that was him wasn't it?" Shirou asked her, refering to Rin's brother a Master in this war. She nodded, "Yeah it was. His name is Akihiko, and he's extremely dangerous. From the action he took tonight I think it's likely he wants to kill me." Shirou nodded in agreement. "I'd say that's a fair assumption, I think it's likely his Servant is also a Lancer class judging that he threw a spear at you." Shirou concluded. "Rin do you have any idea on why your brother would want to kill you?" Saber asked to which Rin shook her head. "None, that's one fact I'm completely clueless on. I don't know anything about him other than his name." She said solemly.

After a few hours of chatting, Shirou's arm and his muscles were healed magically by Rin to where it was barely noticable. Shirou thanked her especially for this, as Sakura wouldn't like to see him injured on his first time out. "Rin, why don't you come and stay in the outbuilding at my place?" Shirou offered on his way out the door. Rin nodded, "Alright, I was going to ask that from you anyway. With my angry brother after me, what better place for me to be than with a Master, besides you practically have two Servants anyway." Shirou nodded.

"Saber, can you stay here and keep an eye on the place while Rin prepares? I'm going to head home to Sakura and Rider and let them know what's going on." Saber stood up and looked at him, "While I agree with that plan I must ask you one thing what if Akihiko and Lancer attack you while you are walking home?" she looked seriously at Shirou as if studying him. "Well for one thing I'm not exactly defenceless anymore, and if need be I can always call you with my Command Spell. It probably won't come to that though because even if I'm spotted nobody will attack me because they will suspect a trap." Shirou confident of his answer walked to the door. "I only knew because we were in the same kind of situation last time right?" Saber nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Shirou made it back to his home with out any problems or attacks just as he suspected. He walked into his house to find Sakura and Rider slumped against each other on the couch. Shirou smiled and wondered if they had been waiting for him this whole time. He walked passed the two of them not able to bring himself to wake them up and wandered into the kitchen where he started to make tea. After a few minutes Sakura had apparently woken up and saw him making tea. "Senpai? You're back? Where's Saber?" Shirou turned around with a cup in his hand and took a sip. "Don't worry Sakura, everything is fine but I have something that I need to speak to you about." Sakura nodded while Shirou poured her a cup of tea and he revealed what had happened during the night.

"Nee-san is coming here to stay? Well that is good. I was worried when I heard earlier, but now Rider and I will have some company and we can better protect Nee-san." she said after Shirou had finished explaning and then she noticed the rip in the cloth covering his arm. "Are you alright? How bad is the injury?" Sakura started to say but Shirou raised his hand, "Sakura, please don't worry. I'm fine. Rin already healed it." Sakura knew the would had to be serious if Shirou had to have her sister heal it but said nothing more as she sensed that Shirou might become angry with her if she pressed the matter further.

About an hour after that Rin and Saber walked through the door, both carrying bags. "Hello Sakura. Has Shirou explained everything?" Sakura and Shirou stood up and she nodded. "Yes he has, follow me and we'll go to your room right away." She said and Shirou grabbed her bags from her before she could protest. They walked to the outbuilding and into one of the rooms where there was a bed, a dresser and an armchair. "I'll get out of your hair now, you must be tired. Have a good night Rin." Shirou said as he set the bags down and left the room with a smile, leaving the two sisters to catch up.

Shirou walked across the grass and met Saber at the door opening it for her and ushering her inside before him. "You handled this evening very well." she said with a smile as she brushed a strand of hair out of her way. Shirou only returned her smile and watched her walk down the hall and turn into the room the two of them had been sharing. "She's been giving me an aweful lot of compliments lately... eh what I am complaining about." he said to himself as he entered the bathroom to change to his normal clothing.

"Hm, it's not that different than last time is it?" he thought to himself, refering to the fact that everyone was staying in his house again. "You didn't have to wait for me you know." he said as he closed the door behind him and saw Saber sitting up in her futon like she was waiting for him. "My duty is to protect you, if I had fallen asleep while you were away from my side I may not be able to get to you in time if you were attacked by someone like Assassin." Saber confirmed in her usual monotoned voice. "It's not because you just wanted to wait for me?" Shirou said, poking a little fun at her. "Absolutley not!" Saber puffed out her cheeks, Shirou could tell even through the darkness that she was blushing and he stifled a small chuckle.


	7. ACT V

ACT V - Cloak and Dagger

The next morning Shirou woke up to find that Saber had already left before him. He got dressed and headed out to the living room to be met with (completely sober) Rider. Rider was sprawled out on the couch reading a book with the television on, her long purple hair was draped over the back of it and her glasses rested lightly on the bridge of her nose. "Good morning Rider. You look unusually well rested this morning." Rider looked up from her book and nodded. "Yes, Sakura and I were up all night speaking with Rin. Speaking of which, she and Rin will be out for most of the day today so you'll have to take care of things yourself." She said in a sultry sounding tone of voice. Sakura rarely went anywhere without Rider so Shirou wondered if the two of them went out for some "sister time" or something; or perhaps Rider just offered to stay back to keep an eye on the place.

"I'll start breakfast then, you and Saber can just relax and I'll let you know when it's done." Rider nodded and thanked Shirou with a smile before returning to her book. When he was about to turn into the kitchen he saw Saber enter the sitting room, he gathered she must have just gotten out of the bath as her hair was down and she hadn't put it into it's normal bun yet. She looked surprisingly beautiful with her hair like that and Shirou could feel his heart beating faster than normal.

"Good morning Shirou." She turned and smiled at him, practically making his heart explode through his chest and claim Saber for itself. "Good morning Saber, breakfast will be ready shortly so just relax until then. Sakura is out with Rin so it'll be just you, Rider and I for the day." Shirou said and turned quickly into the kitchen to start cooking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Saber sit and look at him questioningly as he began to start breakfast.

After the three of them had eaten Rider returned to her book, leaving Saber and Shirou to their own devices. "Hey Saber, let's go to Shinto." Shirou suggested suddenly as they were outside in the sunlight doing chores. Saber perked up her head at the sudden question. "What purpose would that serve Shirou?" she asked curiously as she hung a sheet out on the line. "Servants and Masters don't make moves during the day, so there's really not much for us to do. So I thought we could go to Shinto and have a little fun before sunset." Saber smiled and brushed the creases out of the sheet. "Alright, I agree with your proposal on one condition." She said as she raised her index finger to indicate her sincerity.

Shirou raised an eyebrow, "Condition?" Saber nodded "Yes, the condition is I would like to visit the zoo and see the lions." She nodded her head in affirmation. Shirou chuckled slightly, "Is that it? Alright, lions it is." The two of them finished up what they were doing, and Shirou went inside to make the two of them boxed lunches (At the request of Saber). "Rider would you like to come along with us? Saber and I are going out for the day." Shirou turned and asked as they were about to leave, she raised her head and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I appreciate the offer but I think I'd rather stay here." she said before returning to her book. Shirou shrugged and the two of them left for the bus station.

Dispite not being a major city Fuyuki did in fact have a decent zoo. It was a little out of the way and the couple had to change buses at the Miyama station to get there. Shirou wondered if Saber had ever been to a zoo before, they didn't have them in medival England so he was curious where she'd heard the term before.

It wasn't long after they'd gotten to the zoo that Shirou and Saber were walking side by side along the concrete paths. Saber was actually quite good at following the signs to find the proper direction. Not much was said between the two but despite that Shirou was still enjoying himself. It was a very nice day and the sun was glinting of Saber's hair making it shine like gold. "Shirou, it's a little embarassing if you stare at me like that." Saber said after awhile, snapping Shirou out of his dream world and back to reality. "Oh, erm sorry." he said while slightly flustered and stared straight ahead.

"Come to think of it, you used to have a lion cub didn't you?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation. Saber smiled as she was remembering something pleasant, "Yes I did, I loved playing with him. He was rather mischevious at times though and liked to claw at the curtains." She and Shirou both chuckled lightly. "Sounds like he was a handfull." Shirou said urging her to continue, she looked very happy talking about this particular part of her past and he liked seeing her like that.

It was then that Shirou witnessed a miracle. Saber giggled, a sweet sound passed between her lips and entered his ears making his very heart melt and sink into his toes. "Yes, he did get into quite a lot of trouble it is unfortunate that he had to grow to adulthood and I was no longer able to care for him." Saber said with a sad look as if recalling how it felt to lose a loved one. At that moment Saber stopped in front of a large paddock with several large rocks here and there and a few trees. It was clearly designed to look like the African savannah.

"Ah, Shirou look there they are." Saber exclaimed happily as she pointed into the cage towards a tree. Under a tree he could see several shapes lazing around in the shade of the tree. Every so often one could here a low throaty growl come from one of the lions, Shirou deduced it was some kind of lazy yawn as the three lions rolled about in the grass occasionally batting at each other's tails with their large paws. "They really are gorgeous animals." Shirou commented but he couldn't help but notice that Saber often lays around the house in the same manner, further fueling his theory that she was a lion in a past life. "The king of beasts indeed." Saber said quietly as she happily watched the animals lay in the sun.

After a few minutes the couple found a bench not too far away from the lions' pen and Shirou brought out the lunches he'd made for the two of them. Saber munched on a sandwich while continuing to be mesmerized by the lions, who had moved right next to the viewing window and one of the females began to lick the window for some unknown reason while the one male just laid in the shade of a rock.

"Don't you wish you could go and play with them?" Saber said as she took a sip out of a box of juice. "Eh, I don't think that would be a good idea. I think their idea of playing might be a bit rough for my taste." Shirou joked and Saber just chuckled back lightly. They walked around the zoo for awhile and looked at some of the other animals. As the afternoon heat built up, Shirou thought it would be a good idea to treat Saber to some ice cream.

He handed her the cone and she looked at him inquizatively. "Shirou, how do you eat something like this?" She asked confused. Shirou looked a bit surprised, "I thought they even had ice cream back in your day. Well you just lick it like this." Shirou raised his cone and dragged his tongue along the cold and sweet snack. "But you have to be a bit quick, because it melts quick and can get a bit messy." Saber nodded, still looking a bit confused but she copied Shirou's movements, pressing the tip of her tongue along the ice cream and bringing it back into her mouth. She had a surprised look on her face, "It's very cold, but sweet." She commented and Shirou only smiled and continued eating his ice cream.

Saber finished hers first but looked over at Shirou's as if she wanted to try it. Shirou saw her lean in out of the corner of his eye and Saber licked his ice cream just as he did, their tongues got so close they almost touched and Shirou's heart started to pound in his chest. "I think yours was a bit better than mine." Saber said as she pulled away, licking the excess off her lips. "I'll uh... keep that in mind." Shirou stuttered, his face slightly red. Shirou wondered if she realized she'd almost kissed him just now, or maybe it was better if she didn't know. About that time the sun had started to set and the two of them left the zoo behind and returned home to prepare for patroling tonight.

Upon entering the door to his home he saw Sakura, Rider and Rin all having tea at the table. "Have a nice date did you?" Rin asked teasingly as they entered the door, taking a sip of her tea. The couple blushed and Sakura giggled at the two of them. Shirou went back into his room and changed into the armor Tohsaka had made for him and returned to the sitting room with the girls. "Well aren't you eager to get out there again." Tohsaka commented as Shirou sat between Saber and Sakura. "I want to find out more about your brother so I plan on staking out your house tonight if that's all right with you." Shirou said, hopefully. He was banking on the fact that Akihiko would be back now that Rin was out of the house and Shirou had a few questions for him.

"Well if you're doing that then I'm coming with you." Rin said as she finished up her tea and Sakura took the dishes back as she and Rider had also finished theirs. "Sakura, will you and Rider be alright here?" Rin called into the kitchen at her. "Yes nee-san, Rider and I will be fine. Just make sure the three of you come back safely." Rider "Mm'd" and nodded in agreement. Rin stood up and Shirou and Saber followed suit, "Might as well get going then." Rin said and started to the door ushering Saber and Shirou through first. "Be safe you two." Shirou called back at her and the two smile and waved at him before the three of them left down the dimly lit street.

"So what did you and Sakura do today?" Shirou asked sparkig up a conversation as they walked side by side. Rin shrugged, "Girl things." she said slyly with a wink in Shirou's direction to which Saber puffed out her cheeks and Shirou's ears turned a little red. "What about you two? What exactly did you do on your little date." She said looking back at the couple who looked at each other trying to come up with a good answer. "It wasn't really a date per se..." Saber said embarassadly with a slight hint of pink in her cheeks.

After some more casual talking in the group they finally quieted down as the neared the Tohsaka house. "So you said you saw him trying to destroy the house?" Rin asked as they crossed the lawn of the mansion. "That's what it looked like to me, but it could be that he was looking for something also." Shirou said quietly as he scanned the area with his eyes. "Saber, do you feel the presence of any Servants?" Shirou asked her to which she shook her head. "I do not." Saber said turning to her cold, serious demeanor after a moment.

"I need to head inside and grab a few things that I left. Do you mind if I borrow Saber for a moment?" Rin asked as she stood by the front door. "Please do, Saber I'll stay out here. I'll keep an eye on things from this end and I'll call you if something happens." Shirou said and looked back at her. She nodded, "I shall return shortly." She said and the two of them disapeared into the house. After a few minutes of exploring the outside of the mansion, the hairs on the back of Shirou's neck stood on end and a tingle went up his spine. It felt as if he was being watched by someone. But it couldn't be Lancer as Saber hadn't sensed any Servants. "Hang on... I definately feel as if I'm being watched. And since Saber can't sense them it could only be...Crap!" He barely got the last word out as he caught a glympse of something falling from the roof of the house, land behind him and press a blade to his throat.

"Move and you're dead, Master of Saber." A deep throaty voice whispered next to his ear but when Shirou turned his head he saw a man dressed all in black, only his shining eyes were visible through a small slit in the wrap around his head. "Master of Assassin I presume?" Shirou choked out quietly, unable to move as he was effectively disabled. "Correct." The man whispered back and at that point Shirou was hit hard on the head, he let out a sharp grunt of pain and then the world around him swirled and went black.


	8. ACT VI

ACT VI - Galliant Thief

Shirou's senses were starting to return. All he could feel at that moment was pain, as if hundreds of tiny needles were stabbed into his nerves. He opened his eyes and looked at himself and found that was exactly the case. Along his arms, legs, back and even in his neck tiny needles were piercing into his nerves. "Master, it seems he has awakened." He heard a voice and saw a familiar skull mask dart into the shadow of a corner. It looked like he was in the basement of a western-style house however there were no windows so he couldn't really tell where he was. His arms and legs were chained tightly to the wall, his back pressing against the cold concrete of the wall sending waves of pain through his back as the needles dug in further.

"So you finally woke up? You have a better reaction to this treatment then I'd expected." A man came out of the shadows, the same man that had kidnapped him still wrapped all in black so Shirou couldn't recognize him. "Why kidnap me? My Servant will sense I'm in danger and come for me." Shirou spoke groggily his voice rhaspy from his neck being pierced, he was finding it hard to form coherent thoughts in his head probably due to some drug the needles were dipped in. The man in black chuckled, "That's not possible, I've cut off your prana flow by piercing your chakra points with those needles. She can't even tell where you are now, nor can you call her with your Command Spells." Shirou hung his head, it was a bad situation to be in and he knew it.

The man walked forward and grabbed a handfull if Shirou's hair and lifted his head up. "Your Servant is a fine one, so it would be a pity to just kill you. In a few moments I shall take your command Spells and then she'll answer to me, and then I'll kill you." This wasn't good at all. Shirou had to find some way to stall for time until he could come up with a plan. "If you're going to kill me and take my Servant, you should at least reveal your face, name and why you're interested in the Holy Grail." Shirou said as he looked the man square in the eyes.

The man in black chuckled, "Escape is impossible for you at this point, so I will honor your final request." He grabbed the mask and removed it, revealing his white skin, short black hair, and slightly rugged demeanor. "My name is Takeshi Nanaya. I seek the Grail to return the lost honor of my clan." He spoke in a clear tone and stepped back from Shirou, drawing a blade that was on his back. "Don't worry, you won't feel this at all. The drugs I gave you will at least give you some peace." He said and raised his arm, ready to remove his hand as well as his Command Spells.

At that moment the house shook as if hit by a large hammer. Takeshi staggered and dust fell from the cieling, he looked at the dark corner near the stairs. "Assassin, go!" he ordered and a shadow silently rushed up the stairs. Takeshi turned to Shirou and stared into his eyes to which Shirou could only glare back. "It seems like you get a bit of a break this time." Takeshi said angrily and rushed up the stairs to no doubt help his Servant.

Shirou could only hang there in his chains as he listened to the following battle ensue, clangs of metal on metal followed by yells could be heard from up the stairs. "Have at thee, you mangry cur!" Shirou distinctly heard those words from someone fighting upstairs. The dialect was almost like that of Saber's yet Shirou knew that there was no one he knew up those stairs which means his situation still had not gotten any better.

After a few moments the clanging ceased and frantic footsteps could be heard followed by the crashing of a window. It sounded like someone had either escaped or been thrown out. "Damn, got away." He heard the man's voice say in disappointment. "Might as well look around eh?" "So he wasn't alone?" Shirou thought to himself as he heard the voice of what sounded like a mouse answer. "Yes, check downstairs. I'll look upstairs there might be something usefull around here." footsteps could be heard through the house as they went their separate ways and soon Shirou saw the sillouette of a man coming down the stairs.

Shirou watched with wide eyes, expecting either his savior or someone who would just kill him on sight. The man that entered the room was a man clad in brown leather armor worn over a white tunic and wearing a long green cloak. On his head was a green hat shaped like a long triangle with what looked like a swan feather tucked in the band around it. In his hand he held a long sharp sword and on his back was a longbow as well as a quiver full of arrows. He looked at Shirou and then called up the stairs, "Madam, I think you'd better come and have a look at this."

Shirou thought at this point he'd better not say anything, he couldn't talk very well as is due to the numerous pins in his neck, that and his head was starting to feel a little fuzzy and he wasn't really able to think or see straight. Shirou deducted he was going to pass out soon. After a few moments a girl entered the room, she was obviously foreign but the room was too dimly lit to be able to recognize much.

"Oh dear, he looks rather like a pincusion. Is he alive Archer?" she said in a small voice. Archer drew closer and examined Shirou, plucking out one of the pins in his neck and Shirou twitched in pain. "Yes but barely, oh and by the way he is a Master." Archer said as he stepped back and stroked his goatee. "The question now is what to do with him." As the two sat and diliberated, the situation seemed to get worse and worse on Shirou's part as there should be no reason for them to leave him alive.

Soon the unknown Master spoke, her voice as clear as a bell. "Get him down, for God's sake get those needles out of him and leave him here. If he's strong enough, I think he'll live if he's a Master." At that point, Archer kneeled down and began to pluck the needles out of his body one by one sending a rhythmic type of pain through his body as his nerves were released. After a few minutes his mind started to fade and as what felt like that last needle pulled from his body his vision went wavy and he lost consiousness again.

Shirou was suddenly awoke to cold water being splashed on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to Rin and Saber's face looking at him with extremely worried faces. They were yelling something at him but Shirou couldn't understand a word they were saying and their speech was fragmented to him at best. Saber stood up and raised her sword, hidden by Invisible Air - Boundary of the Wind King to make the sword seem invisible from refraction of light to hide her true identity. Cutting through the chains on his arms and Shirou slumped over to be caught by Rin while Saber cut through the shackles around his ankles.

Shirou felt like his body was paralyzed and he could hear every beat of his heart within his chest. He was passed from Rin to Saber who shouldered him and started to run at a speed that was too fast for normal humans. Shirou's hearing returned just as Saber carried him through the threshold of his house. "Senpai!!" He heard Sakura scream and rush to Saber's side. Shirou tried to speak but all that came from his throat was a throaty moaning sound, "Sak...ura." he wanted to reasure her by speaking but couldn't say much more than that. Saber carried him to his room and laid him down, the cool futon feeling wonderful under his body.

He opened his eyes as much as he could and looked up at Saber and Sakura, both of them looked extremely worried and Sakura was almost in tears. "Please hang on Shirou, Rin should almost be here." Saber reassured him while Sakura held one of his hands, not too long after that Rin rushed into the room and started to remove Shirou's clothing. Shirou wanted to protest but all that came out another noise "Rin... not here." Rin almost looked angry at his comment but continued to undress him, "Idiot, you don't know what you're talking about. Just shut up and don't die on me." Rin turned to the two other girls and gave them instructions to which they hurried out of the room to gather medicine, water and cloths.

The two girls came back with medicine and cloths, which Sakura grabbed and started washing the blood off of his body. Shirou let out a sigh as the cloth touched his skin and Rin instructed the two of them further, "Don't let him fall asleep either." Both of them nodded and sat by his side to take care of him as Rin went off to go do something else. At that point Shirou was starting to feel very tired, he closed his eyes and as soon as he did he felt a warm hand on his cheek. "Shirou, come on stay with me." Saber patted his cheek which kept him awake. Sakura squeezed his hand harder than was neccesary, "Sakura... that hurts a little." Shirou said in a breathy sounding voice and she loosened her grip.

The night went on pretty much like that. A few hours in Rin came back and told them it was probably alright to let Shirou get some rest after medicating him. Rin wrapped him in some bandages to keep the bleeding in check and dressed him in something suitable to sleep in. Not long after that Shirou slipped into sleep again and Rin, Saber and Sakura never left his side the entire night.


	9. Interlude II

Interlude II - Dragon and the Wind

On the outskirts of Fuyuki another type of battle would be taking place. "Is it around here?" Aglaia Attis asked the hulking man walking ahead of her into a large forest. "Yes, they are close." He answered in a deep yet quiet voice, the sword at his hip shining in the moonlight. At that moment a gust of air whipped passed them and passed through several large trees, slicing them effectively and sending them crashing drown towards the two. "Berserker!" she yelled at the man who stopped in front of the woman behind him, he simply held out his hand and caught the falling tree with his hand and flung it aside. He then drew his sword, now threatened by some unknown thing.

"Wind huh? That was rather interesting using it as a blade like that." Aglaia said as she stood calmly behind Berserker. They started walking carefully again through the trees, mindful of the wind as that was no doubt the cause of the strange desturbance. A light breeze caressed the couple and a voice could be heard carried by it. "So good of you to come, unfortunately for you I'll have to end your lives." a woman's voice said as the words were carried by the wind. The wind picked up again and a few more trees were slashed and began to fall in the direction of the two. "Berserker, we should get out of here. We're at too much of a disadvantage here." The man nodded and the two started to run. "Oh my, I'm afraid running will do you know good." The voice on the wind said again and a large gust of air started to twist and twirl in front of them.

A woman formed from the wind, beautiful by any man's standards but the look in her eyes would tell anyone to turn away. "Caster." Aglaia confirmed as she stopped ahead of the woman. Caster bowed politely, "Correct. In life, I was known as the Witch of Endor. Master of the element of Air as well as a powerfull Necromancer." she spoke in a soft, friendly tone but Berserker held his sword steady and stepped forward. "I will not reveal my name, but I have come under the title of Berserker." Caster smiled, "The pleasure is indeed mine, Heroic Spirit of Fury. Now die!" She snapped her fingers and the ground started to rumble, the earth was being shaken and soon horrible things started to crawl from the earth.

"Miss Attis I suggest you take few steps back, this may get a bit messy." Berserker looked back at his Master and she smirked at him. "I don't think so." Berserker shrugged, "Suit yourself, Master." he said and watched as an army of undead humans crawled out of the ground. Most of them were skeletal looking with raggedy clothes but a few still had hints of flesh or muscle on them, all carrying weapons such as swords or axes. "Kill them." Caster ordered and the army of undead started to stagger forward.

Aglaia pointed her hand, fingers outstretched and muttered something in Greek, three of the undead caught on fire but didn't do any good. "Damn, that doesn't work." She cursed and then Berserker stepped forward. "If it's this many, do you mind if I use it?" a hint of a smile curled accross his lips. Aglaia flipped her hair, "Release of Noble Phantasm approved." Berserker exploded as he released the massive ammount of prana flowing to him. A large golden cloak formed in his hand, the army of undead growing ever closer. Caster stood there in awe, "Noble Phantasm?!" Berserker raised his arm and clutched the golden cloth in his hand.

"ARGON COIN!!!" he shouted the name of the Noble Phantasm and flung the golden cloak onto the ground. The cloth began to glow with a brilliant light and flames began to spout from the middle of it. A large scaly head began to appear out of the center of the Argon Coin, followed by a pair of arms, the body, and tail. Soon a mythical beast stood before the army of undead as well as Caster. A Dragon, a winged lizard of tremendous power is what was summoned from the Argon Coin also known as the Golden Fleece, which the great hero Jason sought for and eventually obtained during his life.

The beast roared, flames spouting from it's gaping maw and it's front legs smashed aside a few of the unded sauntering towards them. "I did not reveal my name earlier, however I have decided to revise that desicion. My name is Jason, leader of the Argonauts." Caster glared at the dragon who roared at her, it's breath sending a wave of fire which she kept at bay using a barrier of wind around her.

As the dragon kept Caster occupied, Berserker rushed headfirst into the army of creeping ghouls deftly slicing them apart with inhuman speed and agility. One of them brought it's blade down upon him and Berserker lept to the side and sliced off the creature's arm and delivered a roundhouse kick which sent the undead's head flying. Jason was truly an animal in combat, as large as a bull but as nimble as a fox.

Aglaia watched this desplay of power while leaning against a tree. With Jason's Noble Phantasm unleashed she was confident there was no need for her to act at this point. Berserker was tearing the undead army apart single handadly while the dragon was dealing with Caster. "So this is Berserker." She mumbled to herself as she watched the carnage unfold. Berserker was sending the body parts of the undead army flying every which way, paining the ground with their blood.

"Foul Beast!" she shouted in annoyance and sent a wave of razor sharp wind across the neck of the beast, however it's armored scales cannot be cut by anything made in this world. The dragon flung it's tail at Caster, who barely managed to roll aside as the gigantic club like bone at the end smashed into the ground leaving a crater. Soon Berserker had cut through the entire army of the undead creatures, their bones scattered about the ground.

"Here we go." Berserker shouted as he ran up the dragon's tail to it's head and jumped off towards the unsuspecting Caster who was too preoccupied with dodging the dragon's claws and flames. Jason landed deftly behind Caster, and with a yell he thrust his sword arm through her chest. Caster uttered a shrill scream as her heart was skewered. Jason grabbed her with his other hand and ripped the woman clean in half, her scream instantly silenced as Berserker tossed her lifeless body to the ground.

"Caster!" a voice cried out in agony and a man came running through the forest. Aglaia pointed her finger at him and uttered a word in Ancient Greek and after a loud bang, a bolt of lightning shot from her finger and went straight through the man's heart killing him instantly. The Dragon disapeared as the battle ended, and Berserker walked at a brisk pace towards his Master after cleaning the blood off of his sword. "Went a bit overboard there didn't you?" Aglaia raised an eyebrow at her Servant, her arms crossed. Berserker wiped some of the blood off of his face, "Well I am a Berserker, just because I can still talk doesn't mean I'm entirely sane." He said as he sheathed his sword. Aglaia shrugged and the two walked together out of the forest.


	10. Warning regarding the next ACT

WARNING!!! THIS NEXT ACT CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL MATERIAL!

IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS THEN I WILL GIVE A SHORT RUNDOWN ON THE IMPORTANT THINGS THAT HAPPEN BELOW.

Basically Shirou wakes up, completely paralyzed by the aftereffects of the toxins that were implanted in Shirou's body via the needles Nanaya Takeshi stuck within his nerves to cut his prana flow to Saber. Rin examines him and explains that he's constantly leaking prana, and if his nerves aren't repaired he'll run out completely and then die.

She takes it upon herself to instruct Saber and for some reason Sakura (Who is already the Queen of Ero anyway.) on the proper "ritual technique" required to mend Shirou. Rin and Saber leave the room leaving Sakura to start Shirou's engine, (wink wink, nudge nudge). The three of them exchange their "mana/prana" with him and Shirou is healed.

And that pretty much sets you up for the next ACT.


	11. ACT VII

ACT VII - Paradise Found

Shirou groaned and opened his eyes, still finding he couldn't move any part of his body other than his neck. The bright side was he could no longer feel any pain. "Damn, what did those bastards do to me?" he thought to himself as he looked around the dimly lit room. It looked like it was early morning and Rin was nowhere to be found, Saber and Sakura however had apparently fallen asleep with their heads on his chest.

He let out a sigh, wondering if he could have handled the previous situation any better. No doubt everyone was worried about him, also the mysterious couple Archer and his Master were in his head. He wondered why in fact they saved his life, rather than just killed him right there. He felt Saber stir on his chest, her hair (which she had taken down sometime in the night) brushed against his skin. She lifted her head and looked up at Shirou.

"Shirou?" she called out to him in a whisper and he raised his head as much as he could, "Good morning Saber." he whispered back to her and she smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alright. I could not sense you for the longest time, and I was suddenly able to find you again after a few hours." Shirou nodded, "I think I'll be just fine now." Saber released him and he fell back, hitting the floor with a grunt. "Shirou? What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she looked down at him. Shirou chuckled embarassadly, "Well, I can't exactly move too well yet. Could you wake Sakura and find Rin? I need to go over what happened last night with everyone." Saber nodded and woke Sakura who, after hugging Shirou for awhile herself bustled off to make dress herself and make breakfast. Saber meanwhile went to the outbuilding to fetch Rin.

Shirou felt rather useless as he couldn't help do anything in his current state. Soon after Saber left, Rin entered the room and looked him over. "So I heard from Saber you can't move?" she said as she kneeled down beside him and placed her hand on his chest. Shirou nodded, "Yeah, except for my neck and head and even that takes some effort." Rin's hand felt warm on his chest. She closed her eyes in concentration and then opened them after a minute or two. "That isn't good. Your prana has been almost completely drained, if it had been you wouldn't be here right now. The paralasis is a side effect." Rin thought for a moment and then sighed, "Drastic measures will need to be taken to quickly replenish your prana or you could still die."

Shirou's eyes widened, "By quickly replenishing prana you don't mean...?" he spluttered and Rin nodded, "Yeah, it's going to take all three of us. I'll let them know over breakfast." Rin was blushing, as was Shirou who both knew the quickest way to recover or transfer prana is by the exchange of bodily fluids... and that meant sexual intercourse. Shirou sighed, "I think I was better off unconcious." Rin stood up and prepared to leave, "It's what must be done, it's a bit embarassing yes, but I don't think anybody here would say no to doing it with you." she said as she left with a red face. Shirou wanted to scream, today was going to drive him insane.

A few moments later Sakura came in with a tray of food, it never occured to Shirou how he was going to eat in his weakened state. Saber followed Sakura in, "Senpai, we're going to help you eat your breakfast. You need to eat even if you can't move." she said as the two of them sat down. "Ah, no that's not really nessecary I'm not really that hungry this morning so I think I'll skip breakfast." Saber shook her head and lifted his torso up and held it against her chest. Shirou's heart skipped a beat and he could feel himself blushing as he felt Saber's softness on his back.

Sakura took some eggs between her chopsticks and held them up. "Say ahh." she said softly with a tinge of pink to her cheeks. Shirou reluctantly opened his mouth and Sakura slipped the eggs in which Shirou ate. Shirou was overly embarassed as the two girls helped him eat, but he couldn't complain any more. They were doing so much for him, and he was sure all this was just as difficult on them as it was for him.

After the two girls had finished feeding him Shirou heaved a sigh, "Thank you two, sorry for putting you all through this." he said and Sakura nodded, "Please don't mind, we don't mind doing this kind of thing for you." Saber nodded in agreement, "Protecting you is my duty once again, if this sort of thing is part of it then I'll do it without hesitation. Besides, I kind of enjoy taking care of you." Saber affirmed as she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

The three of them spent awhile talking before Rin returned into the room. "Good, you're all here. I need to bring you two up to speed." she said after looking at Saber and Sakura. It seems she's already mentally prepared herself for it, or so it seemed. Rin still looked a little shaky though. Sakura and Saber looked up at Rin, "What's the problem Rin." Saber asked curiously. Rin started to fidget nervously, "Well, I know how what's wrong with Shirou and how to cure him. It's going to take all three of us." she finished trying to maintain her serious bravado.

"We can fix Senpai? We'll do anything, right Saber?" Sakura turned to Saber who nodded. "It's not that simple, Shirou is low on prana and it's draining fast. If we don't replenish it, he'll die." Rin explained. "Then what is it that we have to do Rin?" Saber urged her to get to the point s it seemed like Rin was beating around the bush a little. Rin took a deep breath and said extremely clearly so she wouldn't have to repeat it, "The three of us have to make love to him at the same time."

The look on the two girl's faces could be described as shock, as they obviously weren't expecting that kind of an answer. "I'll do it with Senpai." Sakura said with a red face, Saber only nodded. Shirou couldn't tell exactly what was going to happen from this point on, or how this would even work with him being paralyzed. He was a glad he would be able to do this kind of thing with three women he cared for, however the circumstances were not to his liking.

Shirou's head started to swim as he heard Rin explain to the other two girls about how this had to be done, he saw he two listening intently and every so often Saber would nod. Sakura, looked the most interested as if she had a pen and paper taking notes in her head. After a few minues Rin took Saber out of the room who looked back at Shirou, leaving Sakura alone in there with him. The silence that took place was nervewracking, Sakura crawled towards him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry Senpai, I'll take good care of you." she said softly as she crawled up Shirou's body, her breath was already hot as was the rest of her. Sakura squished her breasts against Shirou's chest and kissed him softly at first but she gradually started to hunger for more. Shirou accepted her advances and pressed his lips back against Sakura's, her hair brushing against his cheeks tickled a little and he could smell her sweet perfume.

Sakura's tongue soon found it's way into Shirou's mouth to play with his. Shirou licked back and mixed their fluids as Sakura occasionally sucked upon his lips. Sakura pulled away with a wet sound as their lips parted, a line of saliva still connecting the two. She wiped it away with her fingers and swung a leg over to straddle Shirou's hips. Shirou felt her weight on him and it only seemed to excite him further, and he soon felt himself hardening under her.

"You're awefully enthusastic Sakura." Shirou said as he looked up at her, both of their breathing had increased from the passionate kiss the two of them had just shared. "Of course, I've wanted to do this to you for awhile now." Sakura said with a heated voice and started rubbing her womanhood along the length of his shaft. Shirou wondered if Sakura knew exactly what she was doing or if she was just being a slave to her senses.

Sakura started panting lightly and she grabbed one of Shirou's hands and slid it under her shirt and up her soft skin, pressing it to her even softer breast and holding it there. She squeezed his fingers and dug them into her soft breast as if it was Shirou himself grabbing them. Sakura leaned down and kissed him hungrily as if trying to savor every bit of him, she started moaning into the kiss; a sweet smell filled the air and Shirou recognized it as Sakura's love juices.

After a few more moments, the door to Shirou's room opened and Rin and Saber came in, both Rin and Saber's hair had been let down and Saber was wearing a white satin nightgown, while Rin was only wearing her shirt and her panties which were white with light blue stripes. Sakura looked up and dismounted Shirou, it seemed like they'd gone over the choreography beforehand and any words spoken now would no doubt be a bit awkward anyway. Shirou and Rin looked down when they saw Shirou's bulge.

Shirou's switch had been turned on by Sakura and he was no longer as aprehensive about this whole thing as he was previously, now he just wished he could move. Rin and Saber kneeled by Shirou's side as Sakura eased herself off his his body and grabbed Shirou's pants. Sakura eased his pants down along with his underwear and she was greeted with Shirou's erect manhood.

The three girls looked at Shirou's shaft and then at each other. "You're rather energetic aren't you Shirou?" Rin teased, Shirou wondered if her switch had already been previously turned on as she normally wouldn't say things like that. "S-Shut up!" Shirou said embarassadly and turned his head. Sakura giggled and gave the tip of Shirou's manhood a slow lick, which made his brain almost explode as she felt her hot breath and then her tongue run across him.

Shirou felt a hand on his face and his head was turned to find Saber staring at him, "Let us help you Shirou." she whispered before pressing her soft lips lightly against his, cradling his head in her arms. Shirou's eyes closed as it was a different kind of kiss than Sakura's lustfull kiss, Saber's contained so much more love and care than any so far. At that instant he felt Sakura's wet lips slide over the head of his manhood and engulf it, she then began to suck on it and slide her tongue deftly around the rim. Shirou's soft moan was stifled by Saber's lips.

Saber released Shirou and laid his head back down and then stood up, Shirou could see up her nightgown and realized she was not wearing any undergarments at all, tiny droplets of silver colored liquid was already running down her thighs. "Shirou, please drink this." she said with a heated voice and lifted up her nightgown, lowering her womanhood onto Shirou's mouth. The sweet liquid had already begun to flow and Shirou wondered if Rin and Saber had been taking care of each other while Sakura delt with him alone. Saber's heated flesh touched his skin and Shirou dragged his tongue along the soft folds of skin, lapping up the love juice that was leaking out. Saber began to moan softly, as she laid her hands on Shirou's chest and watch Sakura lick at his manhood.

Shirou heard a slurping noise and felt Sakura's lips slide from his head, she stepped back and watched Rin who took her place sliding her tongue and lips along Shirou's shaft. Rin raised her buttocks and rested on her elbows as she sucked at Shirou's shaft, her wet tongue swirling around the outside. Rin began to moan herself as Shirou heard a wet noise and realized that she had started fondling herself. His head started to spin and he tried not to think too much, otherwise he feared he'd lose his mind.

At that point Sakura had moved to straddle Shirou's abdomen and face Saber, "Let me help you out a little Saber-san." she said breathlessly and started to massage one of her breasts as she fondled herself. "Sakura, you don't have to do that." Saber moaned, causing more of her love juices to flow Shirou's way which he lapped up with his tongue.

Rin released Shirou's shaft from her mouth and took it into her hand. "Shirou, I'm doing it now." She said with heavy breaths and she eased his shaft passed her lips and into her. Shirou felt the sensation of plunging into a warm, wet hole as if his entire body had been flung into it. Shirou and Rin both made soft moaning noises however Shirou's was stifled because of Saber, who was still being stimulated by Sakura who had now begun to suck on Saber's tiny, but erect nipples.

Rin began to move her hips slowly, resting her hands on Shirou's pelvis as she took his throbbing member into her. Rin's breathing started to pick up and her silky black hair moved slightly with her, tiny beats of sweat glittered all of their bodies as they began to head up towards their peak. The sensations he was feeling from the three women rubbing all over almost sent him passed his limit. The room was filled with the soft sound of the four of them moaning.

Rin started to feel more comfortable and her movements sped up and her breathing became more heated and her moans became louder. Saber was grinding herself along Shirou's tongue whenever she felt it as Sakura licked at her nipples. Saber uttered a shrill moan and arched her back, sending her hair flying in front of her face, a large amount of love juice splashed into Shirou's mouth and she slid off of his face to lay on the floor next to him, panting heavily.

As Saber lay drained on the floor Sakura took her place and mounted Shirou's upper body and kissed him as she had before, slipping her tongue into his mouth and exchanging fluids with him as they shared a heated kiss. Shirou's breathing increased and he could feel a surge in his lower regions, "Rin, I'm going to..." he tried to say between Sakura's heated kisses but he couldn't quite get all of the words out as his head was spinning too much. Rin's movements became harder and faster after Shirou spoke, her hair bouncing up and down with her.

"Ahhhn Shirou!" Rin yelled as she reached her limit sending her juices oozing along Shirou's member as she came. The sensation of Rin's walls tightening around him were too much for Shirou and he exploded inside of Rin, who let out a final soft moan before falling forward and supporting herself on Sakura's back as she panted heavily.

Sakura continued to kiss Shirou and fondle herself until she too came to orgasm, Shirou's body wet with her juices as she'd been rubbing herself on him, and soon the four lay there completely drained except Shirou who felt refreshed and energetic just like he'd had a cup of strong coffee. He tried to raise his arms and they lifted up off the ground slightly, but were still extremely heavy. He lifted his head and looked at Saber, Rin, and Sakura who lay panting on the ground. "Thank you everyone, I can actually move a little now." He said softly.

There was no point trying to stand now as he couldn't quite move well enough yet anyway. There was a tingling sensation througout his entire body like it was asleep, and it was still extremely heavy and he could only move a couple inches at best. Shirou closed his eyes and fell asleep, Sakura still laying against him.


	12. ACT VIII

ACT VIII - An Unexpected Meeting

Shirou woke up with the sun shining in through the window, he lifted his body and sat up finding that he was the only one in the room at the moment. "It seems the prana transfer worked..." he said to himself as he threw on some clothes and opened the door to his room. He looked throughout the house but didn't see anyone. Not even Rider, he'd been sleeping for a few hours and noticed that it was mid afternoon as he saw the clock in the sitting room.

He stretched his body, seeing of all of his joints were working properly again before he did anything too strenuous. After he'd confirmed that his body was in fact back to normal he decided he may as well go for a walk. Most Masters didn't move about in the daytime so he wasn't in any immediate danger, Shirou was also a bit hungry so he thought he would treat himself to a sweet roll from a stall in the shopping district.

He walked through the threshold of the door and into the bright afternoon sunlight, a light breeze ruffled his hair slightly and brushed across his face. He walked passed the gate of his property and locked it behind him, he turned towards the direction of the shopping district and walked at a brisk pace. It felt good to walk around after the ordeal he'd been through previously, and it put him in such a good mood he couldn't help but hum an old tune he used to enjoy.

"My my. Awefully carefree aren't you?" Shirou heard a soft voice say from the shadow of an alley. A woman with short brown hair that hung down to her shoulders stepped out from the shadow and leaned casually against a streetlamp. "Do I know you Miss?" Shirou asked curiously, her voice sounded somewhat familiar like he'd heard it recently but he couldn't place the face at all. She was clearly foreign, though she was very cute her emerald colored eyes weirded Shirou out for some unknown reason like he might get lost if he were to look directly into them. Her skin was a pale white and it looked extremely smooth from where Shirou was standing, truly a foreign beauty.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked giving Shirou an innocent look, widening her eyes at him and batting her eyelashes. Shirou shook his head and the girl frowned with disapointment and then sighed lightly. "Well, I suppose you were rather out of it when we first met." She flipped her hair back and struck a dramatic pose, placing her hand on her hip. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aiah Cromwell." Shirou felt a tiny gust of air behind him where the man in green he'd seen the night before was standing.

Shirou spun around and jumped back from the man, who started to laugh. "Don't get your knickers in a knot, if we wanted to kill you we would have done it last night." Shirou was still not convinced and did not lower his guard, "Why didn't you kill me then? You'll never get another opprotunity like that you know." Shirou asked raising his eyebrows at the odd couple.

"Because, that would have been extremely rude to kill you as weak as you were at that point." Aiah spoke up and stood beside Archer. Shirou switched his gaze between the two, "And why aren't you trying to kill me now? These streets are empty right now, I'm sure you both know that." Shirou asked. Aiah frowned, "Just because we are supposed to kill each other does not mean that we can't be civil now does it? I'm not some barbarian who will kill someone as soon as I see them." Aiah said as if she was offended. "Besides, your Servant isn't here and it's bad form to go two on one." Archer spoke up as he stroked his goatee.

Shirou scratched his head, the two were odd certainly but he did not think they had any intention to kill him at that point so Shirou relaxed. "Alright, you've convinced me you don't want to kill me right now. But what exactly are you doing out here?" Shirou asked, Archer spoke first "The fact is she was worried so she came to check up on-Ooof!" his sentance was cut off as Aiah had elbowed him in the stomach.

Shirou raised an eyebrow at Aiah, "Archer, Spirit Form. Now." She said sternly and glared at him. Archer chuckled and faded from sight. "Actually we were just taking a walk and happened to run into you. I sensed a Master nearby so I ducked into the alley with Archer." She said as she twirled a strand of her hair. "Well since you seem so worried about my well-being for the moment, why not tag along with me to the shopping district? I'll even treat you to some sweet bread." Shirou said with a slight smirk on his face, he was convinced Aiah wouldn't make a move to kill him now and he would just feel guilty leaving her out here when she was going to see him anyway.

Aiah smiled, a tinge of pink spread accross her cheeks. "Maybe another time, I have an errand I need to run. However I appreciate the offer." Shirou shrugged, "Alright. Let's hope we never meet under different circumstances than these." he turned and started walking down the hill leaving Aiah and Archer behind. He couldn't believe a person like her was involved in a War like this, but then again he couldn't rule out the possiblity that she'd play on his personality to manipulate him. Shirou had learned in the past never to take things at face value and that girl seemed a little too nice to be an average Master.

Shirou made it to the shopping district and passed through the crowded streets into the bread shop where he bought a sweet roll. He strolled passed the park where he used to sit on nice days like these after shopping. After ripping off the top of the plastic with his teeth he took a bite and let the sweet glaze fill his mouth. It had been a long time since he treated himself to something like this and he thought it was about time he'd earned it. He headed back home as he ate the bread, thinking about the events of the night before. As he neared his house he disposed of the rest of the plastic around the bread and scratched his head. "Did something like that really happen or was I dreaming?"

He opened the door and stepped over the threshold into his house to find the four girls sitting around having tea. "Good afternoon everyone." he greeted them and shut the door behind him. Sakura, Saber and Rider smiled and returned his greeting but Rin looked angry as she was glaring at him. "Do you think you're well enough to be walking around Shirou?" she said that with a fire in her eyes that sent chills up Shirou's spine and made his hair stand on end. "I feel fine, the puncture wounds haven't all healed but I'm not in pain anymore." he said as he sat at the table with the group.

Rin looked unconvinced at his answer, at that point Saber took it upon herself to speak for Shirou. "If you'll pardon my interuption Rin, Shirou has been away for a long while and we both know that he's learned a few things since then. He has bettered himself and I think I am right when I say Shirou now knows his body better than when he did in the past." Shirou was a little surprised to hear the usually quiet Saber speak up on his behalf, but he agreed with what she said and Rin seemed to think the answer through. "I'm flattered that you've all been worrying about me but trust me when I say that I'm fine now, the only thing that hasn't healed is a few of the puncture wounds and those will heal normally in due time." Shirou finished and gazed at the four girls.

Sakura still held a worried look in her eyes but that never seemed to go away anyway, however Rider seemed a bit preocupied as she was reading a book in one hand and held a drink in the other. "Where did you all go anyway?" Shirou asked curiously, it was a bit odd that everybody in the house would just leave him sleeping and go off somewhere. "We went on a bit of an outing, nee-san said you'd be alright if we left you here for awhile even though I was against it." Sakura said as she cleaned up the teacups. "An outing? Like what?" Shirou turned to Saber as Sakura rounded the corner into the kitchen. "We went to recieve something called a manicure. I had never heard of such a thing and I found it to be quite enjoyable." Shirou chuckled, it was hard to imagine Saber in a beauty salon and actually enjoying herself.

"What about you Shirou? Where did you go off to?" Rider looked up from her book and spoke. It had been awhile since he'd actually heard her voice he barely recognized it at first. "I woke up and felt so good that I just had to go for a walk." Rider gulped down her drink and looked up at him, "I feel that I must apologize, I was asleep and unable to participate in the events that led to your recovery." Everyone's face at the table turned red just then,how Rider was able to speak about such a thing so nonchalontly Shirou would never know. "It's nothing to apologize for, please don't mind." Rider looked a little dissatisfied with his answer like she wanted something more out of him.

"Very well, I shall do my best to remain more vigilant so something of that nature doesn't happen again." Everyone at the table took a breath as the conversation disipated and the sun started to set. "Senpai, let's get dinner started." Sakura said as she noticed the time and stood up. Shirou nodded and followed her to the kitchen, leaving Rin, Saber and Rider behind to converse amongst themselves as Sakura and Shirou began to prepare the food.

After dinner the five of them sat and had tea and talked about unimportant things for a couple hours until Saber finally spoke up, "Shirou it is dark outside. Do you wish to go patroling tonight?" Shirou nodded, "Yeah, just give me a moment to change into my armor." Shirou stood and walked into his room and slipped into his armor. As he buckled the sash around his waist he realized he was starting to regret the coming of night. He had been enjoying himself during the day and he wished for it not to end.


	13. ACT IX

ACT IX - Lord El Melloi II

"Are you sure you're well enough to be moving around so much Senpai?" Sakura asked him as he headed out the door with a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry too much Sakura. I'll be alright." Shirou was about to say something else but a loud boom could be heard outside almost like a lightning bolt striking the ground. "Shirou, Servants." Saber looked at Shirou seriously. He nodded, "Let's see what's going on. Rin, if things get out of control here you should stay close to either Sakura or myself." Rin and Sakura both nodded, as he was about to rush out the door she touched him on the shoulder. "Try not to get yourself hurt." Shirou smiled reassuringly and rushed out the door with Saber behind him.

Shirou rushed across the lawn of the Emiya residence and looked up at the sky. It looked like a lightning storm but the bolts were being thrown in a particular direction. He focused his vision and saw what looked like a man throwing lightning bolts at the ground. "It looks like he's near the Mion." Saber nodded and the two started running towards the large suspension bridge connecting Shinto and Miyama. The two ran down the hill passed Kotomine Church, and Saber started picking up her pace to get a little bit ahead of Shirou.

The booming of the lightning became louder as they neared the large bridge and soon they saw clearly what was throwing them. They stopped on the downward slope of the hill, the smoking holes in the asphalt road told them they were in the right spot. In the sky was a hulk of a man hurling lightning bolts at a charriot. In the charriot sat two figures, one of them was a stern looking man with long black hair and wearing a black overcoat. The other, who was the driver of the charriot was a hulking man also, with red hair and wearing a fur mantle over a bronze breastplate.

"It appears as if Rider and Lancer are having a battle." Saber said after observing the scene and Shirou nodded in agreement also concluding the man driving the charriot had to be Rider. It looked as if he was having a bit of trouble dodging the bolts of lightning as the side of his charriot had be charred by a glancing hit. The charriot was driven by several glowing bulls, every time one of them stepped a small shockwave of electricity was sent out from wherever they were. "Shirou we should move, we could be spotted from here." Shirou nodded and the two of them ducked into an alley between the houses lining the hill.

The charriot was currently circling the air around Lancer, dodging every time lightning was thrown. Saber and Shirou watched the scene for awhile, "Shirou, if you order it I can dispose of both of them with my Noble Phantasm." Saber suggested as her eyes moved along with the charriot, keeping a close eye on Lancer. "Not just yet, I kind of want to see how this plays out." Shirou said, particularly interested in Rider and his Master. Just then the air started to heat up and Shirou heard Rider's booming voice, "Hang on boy this is where the fun starts. Gordius Wheel!" Rider's charriot turned straight towards Lancer and charged him head on. Only this time instead of a small electical charge coming from the bulls'steps a bolt of lightning seemed to shoot up from whatever space they were occupying and destroy whatever is in the area.

Rider's Master stood up and Shirou thought he could see a smirk on his face, "Eat this, you toothpick throwing bastard!" The man's hair whipping in the wind and then Lancer had to jump aside to avoid being crushed by the charriot only to be struck with one of the bolts of lightning coming from the hooves of the bulls. Lancer grunted in pain and was thrown to the ground with a loud boom as the muscular figure slammed into the concrete. The lightning calmed down from Rider's charriot and he landed it near the crater Lancer had left in the ground. Rider's Master jumped from the seat and went to confirm their kill, he looked back at Rider who had followed him and shook his head.

"The coward ran away eh? Damn, that's unfortunate." Rider said and crossed his arms in disapointment. The Master of Rider sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You two can come out now." The man called into the darkness of the hill. Shirou and Saber looked at each other and silently debated whether or not to step into the open. "Come on, let me have a look at you." The man called again and Saber stepped out first followed by Shirou. "Good evening Rider, Master of Rider." Shirou nodded at the two of them, while Saber remained on guard at his side.

Rider stepped forward, his eyes on Saber who only glared back at him. "Well, if it isn't the King of Knights. I never thought I would run into you again." Rider said with a hint of a smirk on his face. "I wish I could say the pleasure is mine, King of Conquerers." Saber clearly had a dislike for Rider as she just stood and glared at him, almost wishing for him to attack her. As the two Servants exchanged venomous greetings Rider's Master looked at Shirou, "So you're the last Emiya are you?" Shirou looked a bit shocked as the strange man knew his name.

"I don't believe we've met. Maybe a name would ring a bell?" Shirou suggested, and the man chuckled. "My name is Waver. Waver Velvet, but my formal name is Lord El Melloi II." The name did in fact ring a bell to Shirou. He was a participant in the 4th Holy Grail War along with his father Emiya Kiritsugu. It was also he who destroyed the Great Grail underneath the Ryuudo Temple in Fuyuki City to prevent any more Holy Grail Wars. "So then, you must be here for the same reason I am." Shirou deduced Waver was here to find out why another Holy Grail War had been started even though the Great Grail had been destroyed. Waver nodded, "It seems that way doesn't it. Well I must be off, let's go Rider. Since we're after the same thing there's no point in killing you."

It seems Rider had been teasing Saber quite a bit as she had her forhead pressed against Rider's with a vien poking out in her forehead. She had been gritting her teeth and Rider just stared back at her with a smirk on his face. "Till next time then, King of Knights." Rider smiled and jumped into his charriot with his Master and sped away in the direction of Shinto. After they were out of sight, Saber released a deep sigh and slumped her shoulders. "I can see you two get along quite well. Did you know him from the 4th War?" Shirou asked, wanting to know a bit more about the so called King of Conquerers' relationship with Saber.

"Yes, I knew him from the 4th War. He is a man I do not see eye to eye with, let's leave it at that." Saber replied with an annoyed voice. "Alright, do you want to follow in their direction and find out where they went?" Shirou asked and Saber turned her head towards him, "Absolutley not. I do not wish to seek him out as I cannot stand being near him." She huffed. Clearly her conversation with Rider had put her in a very bad mood. "Let's just go home then." Shirou said and started to walk back up the hill, with Saber following behind him muttering something that sounded like "Tyrant."

Shirou opened the door upon returning to the Emiya Residence to be greeted by Rider and Sakura. "Shirou, is everything alright?" Rider asked him as he and Saber stepped inside. Saber stormed off to Shirou's room with a sour look on her face. "Yeah, everything's fine. Saber isn't really in a good mood though. It appears her and the Rider of this War have a bit of history." Rider turned her head in the direction Saber walked off to. "I see." Shirou looked around but couldn't find Rin anywhere. "Sakura, have you seen Rin?" he asked her when he returned to the sitting room. Sakura looked up and thought for a moment, "I believe Nee-san is in her room working on something important." she replied. Shirou wondered what it could be then decided to leave it at that for now.

Shirou returned to his room and slid open the door to find Saber pulling up her nightgown. Her skin was very pale in the moonlight and almost matched the white shade of her nightgown, she undid the ribon in her hair and let it fall across her back and shoulders. Shirou's heart pounded in his chest and Saber turned around to greet him apparently not knowing how long he'd been standing there. "Oh, are you coming to bed Shirou?" she asked him, the angry demeanor from earlier had apparently dissapeared. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired." he said as he grabbed a change of clothes and left the room to change.

He returned to the room and laid down next to Saber. Was it a good thing that he'd gotten used to sleeping next to her? He guessed it was since he'd been enjoying her company more and more recently. His mind flashed to the image of her dressing in the moonling and he shook the image from his head. "I shouldn't think of her like that." he whispered to himself. He hadn't seen her in so long he was having to rekindle the feelings for her inside him, he'd even tried to forget Saber at one point before returning to Fuyuki. Maybe things would turn out differently this time if he tried hard enough.


	14. ACT X

ACT X - An Unusual Hobby

The next morning Shirou awoke to find himself alone in the room. He dressed himself in his usual clothing and left the room. He wandered to the sitting room where he found everyone sitting in front of the television. Saber noticed him first, "Good morning Shirou." she offered a smile as she turned her head to greet him. The rest of the girls greeted him in suit as well. "You're a bit late this morning aren't you Senpai?" Sakura asked as she stood up. Shirou glanced at the clock and noticed it was around lunchtime, it made him feel like a sloth knowing he'd slept that long. "I guess I am, sorry about that." he aplogized and Saber stepped forward expectantly.

"Shirou since you were not able to assist in breakfast am I to assume that you will be in charge of lunch as an apology?" she fidgeted around a little, like a little girl trying to act cute to get something she wanted... it was working. He found it hard to resist Saber when she acted like this. "Yeah, I suppose I owe it to you." He said as he scratched his head. Over Saber's shoulder Shirou saw Rin smirk and stifle a chuckle. Shirou turned and headed into the kitchen and began to cook.

After lunch they all sat around the table and talked over tea. "So Rin, what was it that you were doing holed up in your room all day yesterday?" Shirou asked curiously, recalling the fact that Rin wasn't around the previous day. Rin grinned, "I am attempting to reproduce the Gem Sword Zelretch." Shirou looked puzzled, "Couldn't you have just asked me to do it for you again?" In the previous War Shirou had been the one to recreate the lost treasure of the Tohsakas, so Shirou was a bit puzzled to see Rin trying to do it on her own when all she had to do was ask him again.

Rin frowned, "I should be able to do it on my own. Besides, there's something to be said about doing something yourself right?" Shirou shrugged, "That's true, but if you need any kind of help all you have to do is ask." Rin answered him with a smile and finished off her tea, "Speaking of which I'm off to go work on it. Come and get me when dinner is ready." she waved goodbye to them and headed towards the outbuilding. "Senpai, I have something I want to ask you." Sakura spoke up suddenly and Shirou and Saber turned to look at her. "Sakura?" Shirou asked, "Um, I was wondering if you would come shopping with Rider and I today. I need some clothes and I thought I would get some for Saber-san too, and it would be nice if you came along." She extended the invitation with a slight blush across her face, Shirou assumed she thought she was asking him out on a date or something.

Shirou nodded, "Sure, we'll go with you. However I don't know how much help I can be." Sakura smiled, "Don't be silly, you're the one who's going to tell me if I look good." Sakura did a little twirl which made her dress flutter a little. Shirou smiled and wondered if it was possible for her to look bad at all. Soon the four of them were walking down the street into Miyama and the shopping districts, and then the moment of truth they had to pass through the part of Miyama where all the restaurants and food stores were. Shirou had to keep Saber occupied or else she'd probably start pointing out what food she'd like to try.

Rider for the most part stayed silent and walked next to Sakura, occasionally smirking at a joke made by Shirou. The four of them reached the shopping district and Sakura began to do some window shopping, judging which store she'd like to go in by what was out front. After a few minutes Sakura chose a store and ushered the three inside. "So what kinds of clothes do you like to wear Saber-san?" Sakura asked her as she searched the circular racks of clothes in the front of the store. Saber thought for a moment, "Even if you ask me that I can't answer, I don't have any experience shopping for clothing." Saber replied.

Sakura put her finger to her lips as she thought, "I guess we'll just have to find something that suits you." she said after a moment. Shirou couldn't do much but watch as he didn't have any experience with shopping for women's clothing. Shirou glanced at a shirt and Rider stood next to him as Sakura dragged Saber through the store, picking out blouses and pants. "Sakura is pretty energetic today isn't she." Shirou commented to Rider with a smile. "Yes, she was excited about asking you here. Even though we aren't doing much, it means a lot to her that we're by her side." She said as she rifled through some jeans on a shelf.

"Senpai! Come here a minute." Sakura called to him from across the store, and Shirou walked between the racks of clothing over to her near the dressing rooms in the back. As soon as he was near enough she poked her head through the curtains, "Alright Saber-san, you can come out now." she disapeared into the fitting room with Saber, who Shirou could hear protesting through the curtains. "But Sakura, don't you think these are a little tight? And these pants are definately too short." Saber complained as she clearly didn't approve of the outfit Sakura had chosen for her.

"But don't you want Shirou to see you in a new light? Besides this is just for fun, right?" Sakura explained, Shirou didn't really think he should be used as the deciding factor like that but it appeared that Sakura's convincing had paid off as Saber soon came through the curtains rather slowly. Shirou's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he saw what Saber was wearing. She was dressed in a tight black top that showed off her waist and clung to the rest of her upper body. Replacing her usual blue dress was a denim skirt that was frayed around the edges, Sakura had even put black leather bracelets around her wrists giving Saber a punk look.

"Shirou, please don't stare like that." Saber was blushing deeply and she hugged herself around the waist, covering her exposed belly with her arms. "Sorry Saber, I just thought you looked very good like that." Shirou said after he'd regained his composure from the sudden shock. Saber slowly lifted her head and looked at him, "You like this sort of thing?" she asked looking rather nervous but her attitude has considerably improved. Shirou nodded, "Yeah, surprisingly that look suits you very well." Saber smiled, reassured that Shirou did in fact approve of her.

Sakura then came out wearing a tight pair of jeans, a cream colored shirt and a green cotton button up over it. "Didn't I tell you he'd like it?" She said to Saber with a smile, who simply nodded. After they had tried on a few more outfits the four of them left the store carrying the bags. Just when they were getting ready to turn back up the hill Shirou saw a familiar figure enter a store that sold cosplay attire. "Hang on, I think I just saw something rather interesting. I'll be right back." He turned and started to cross the street, "Shirou? Where are you going?" Saber called after him and then handed the bags she was carrying to Rider before following Shirou across the street.

Shirou disapeared into the store and ignored the person at the cash register eyeing him suspiciously, he was much more interested in Ciel who seemed to be looking seriously at a gymnastic like outfit. He walked up behind her as she walked through the isles and tapped her once on the shoulder. "Kya!" she yelped and jumped around, hiding the outfit from behind her back. She saw Shirou and scowled, "Shirou?! This isn't what it looks like I swear!" she blurted out nervously with a deep blush across her face.

Shirou smiled, "Ciel-senpai. I never thought I'd find you in a place like this, are you some kind of costume fetishist?" he teased. "I am not! Besides you're in here just the same as me so you have no room to talk!" she argued back. "Not true, I'm only in here because I saw you from across the street and followed you." Shirou said and glanced at a schoolgirl outfit on the clothing rack he thought would look interesting on Saber.

Ciel heaved a large sigh, the blush remaining on her cheeks. "I guess I'm caught, but you'd better not tell anyone Shirou!" she said playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Shirou, would you care to explain to me why you just ran off like that?" Saber had been listening too them from another isle and just now decided to approach Shirou and Ciel who quickly snuck the outfit she was looking at back on the shelf. "Oh, hello Saber-chan. I assume you're here with Shirou?" Ciel waved and greeted her. Saber nodded, "Yes, we were out shopping for clothes across the street and then Shirou ran off." she explained and glanced at Shirou, putting two and two together in her head.

"We'd best be off Ciel-senpai, Sakura and Rider are waiting for us." Shirou said after a minute and Ciel nodded with a smile. "Alright, it was nice talking to you again Shirou. Take care of yourself alright? You too Saber-chan." she said cheerfully and she saw them off. Shirou and Saber waved goodbye and walked back across the street where Sakura and Rider were sitting and talking on a bench. "Senpai, welcome back." Sakura said cheerfully as she stood up and greeted him. "Sorry I just ran off on you two like that, but I ran into an old friend and had to say hello." he glanced at both Rider and Sakura. "That's fine, but next time you should introduce us." she said and looked over at Rider who nodded and stood up. "I'll take those." Shirou said and picked up as many bags of clothes as he could carry in both of his hands. "Are the three of you ready?" he asked.

The three girls nodded and walked behind Shirou as he led the way back to the Emiya residence. The sun had started to set as they neared the house, Sakura opened the gate for Shirou and then they entered the house. Shirou set the bags down for the girls to sort out. "I'll go ahead and start dinner tonight, you all can just relax until then." He walked to the kitchen and threw an apron on, "Oh Sakura, can you let Rin know that dinner should be ready soon?" she nodded and bustled off to the outbuilding.

"So how was your day Nee-san?" Sakura asked Rin as they all sat down to dinner. Rin looked up from her rice, "It was uneventful really, I did make an accomplishment on the Gem Sword though. How about you Sakura?" Sakura smiled, "We all went shopping today, Saber-san and I got some new clothes." she said happily. "It sounds like you all had fun." Rin smiled and the four of them continued talking like that until they had finished dinner.


	15. ACT XI

ACT XI - Army of Shadow

After the sun had went down Shirou returned to his room to slip on his armor to prepare to go patroling with Saber. He buckled the Shroud around his waist and was in the middle of slipping off his shirt when he turned to find Saber at the doorway. "Shirou, a moment if you may." Shirou finished slipping off his shirt and into the breastplate of his armor. "What's going on Saber?" he asked and threw on the overcoat. "I would just like to confirm where we are to be patroling tonight." she asked and leaned against the frame of the door. "I was thinking about heading into Shinto. We haven't been there during the night yet, is that fine with you?" he asked as he finished putting on his armor.

Saber nodded, "Yes that is acceptable. I am prepared to leave when you are." she said before leaving to return to the living room. Shirou followed her not too long after and stood in front of the door, "We're leaving Sakura, Rider. Have a good night." Shirou said with a smile and before he could leave he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. "Senpai, let us go with you." Shirou turned around and Sakura's eyes were pleading with him. He shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea Sakura, you could be hurt." Sakura wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"So could you. Rider and I would be extra protection." She was obviously serious about this. "Sakura..." Shirou sighed and thought for a moment. "We'll talk about it later, is that good enough?" Shirou suggested and Sakura appeared to back down a little. "Yes, but if you get hurt tonight there will be no discussion. Even a scratch and you'll have no say in this matter anymore." Sakura said sternly. Shirou nodded, "It's a deal. Come on Saber, let's head out." He said turning to her and he left, the shroud following him out the door.

The sky was unusually dark that night, as if all light except for the artificial light coming from the streetlamps had ben cut off. Shirou and Saber turned West to the direction of Shinto, passing through the quiet streets where not even a stray person or car could be heard. The could smell the Mion River before they saw it, coming down the hill towards the large red suspension bridge. In the middle of the bridge stood a single man, dressed all in black except for his face which was revealed.

"Master of Saber, this is as far as you go." Takeshi spoke drawing a short blade from behind his back. Saber glared at the man and phased into her armor. "Be careful Shirou." she said and stepped in front of him. "Takeshi." Shirou spoke and released his killing intent. The man had kidnapped him, chained him to a wall, and almost killed him. It was grounds for anyone to be a little annoyed. "Good, let your anger fill you up. You're going to need that boost." Takeshi smirked. At that moment Saber kicked the ground and charged him, raising her invisible sword to strike a blow from his shoulder to his hip.

Just as she neared Takeshi a black dagger was thrown in front of her, stopping her charge as she had to dodge it. "It's all or nothing." Takeshi spoke, drawing over his face a mask just like Assassin's. "Do it now, Assassin!" he called above him where the Servant was perched. "Zabaniya." Assassin uttered the single word and all the street lamps popped and shut off, turning the bridge into near darkness. "Shirou! Watch out!" Saber yelled in the darkness.

Shirou thought he could near a large ammount of footsteps from every direction around him. "Trace, on." he opened up the Magic Circuits in his head and found the images of Kanshou and Bakuya. Soon the familiar blades were in his hands and he felt numerous presences in the darkness. Silence filled the air and he heard metal claning on metal. A few yards away Saber was fending off projectiles being flung by either Takeshi or Assassin.

A faint light began to show as the full moon passed out of the clouds and lit up the bridge. Shirou's heart pounded in his chest at what he saw. He and Saber were both surrounded, the bridge was covered with Assassins. At least a small army's worth of them lined the bridge's structure. Whether they were copies or just shadows Shirou couldn't tell, and he could also no longer tell where Takeshi was as he had a similar outfit and mask as Assassin now. "Saber!" Shirou yelled as he was charged by several Assassins, however she was preocupied with her own ground having to fend off at least ten of them by herself.

Shirou dodged the dagger thrown to pierce his liver, and another to attempt to pin his foot to the ground. An Assassin charged him but he kicked it back as he parried a dagger with Bakuya in his right hand. The constant assault was a bit overwhelming and the Assassins definately had the upper hand. They were atempting to keep Saber occupied so they could easily kill her Master... Shirou. Without the prana flow Shirou was providing to Saber, she'd dissapear as well.

Shirou was being backed up and he was effectively cut off from Saber. The both of them were surrounded and in a few moments, he would be killed. Just then he saw a flash of white light fly across the sky above the bridge, he couldn't get a good enough look at it because he was busy dodging dagger throws. "BELLEROPHON!!!" Shirou heard a female voice shout something like that and the burst of white light flew passed him and Saber, knocking numerous Assassins into the icy water of the Mion. "Senpai!!" He heard Sakura's voice call his name and he looked behind him to see a large shadow-like object swallow a group of Assassin's, revealing Sakura's figure standing there.

The white light flew passed Sakura and Rider's figure jumped off of it and landed beside Sakura. Rider was not in her usual outfit as she had on a black, one piece ending in a skirt, long black boots and a violet visor like object covering her eyes and a black choker around her neck. The battle attire she'd worn in the 5th Holy Grail War. "Shirou, hurry!" she yelled and Shirou didn't even need to think. Saber can handle herself, and he could tell that she was still alive in any case. He pumped his legs and ran through the opening in the army that Sakura and Rider had created and stood by their side. "Saber is still in there, we have to clear a path to her quickly." Rider nodded and lept into battle, throwing metal "nails" attatched to chains at the Assassins.

"Sakura, you stay back and support me." Shirou ordered. Sakura looked upset with his answer but nodded anyway. "I'll have your back, Senpai." She said and Shirou walked spotted a large group of Assassins throwing daggers at Rider from the top of the suspension. Shirou closed his eyes and began to focus on one thing, he opened up his Magic Circuits and began to chant.

"Trace, on." his circuits opened and he began to drain prana from them, finding images of numerous swords in his head. As many as he could find. He had to rewrite the possession process of the Noble Phantasms in his tracing or the ability wouldn't work. Sakura was behind him, fending off a group of Assassins with Shadow Familiars in the shape of wolves.

"Roll out. Bullet Clear." Shirou projected the swords over his head, floating over his head in an arc pattern as he projected them all at high speed. His head started to burn from the pressure created by the large release of prana. The swords would keep projecting until he gave the command to stop.

Rider delivered a roundhouse kick to an Assassin and sent him flying off the side of the bridge, and then she performed a backspring to dodge several daggers flying at her. Saber meanwhile, was having a tough time in the middle of the group. She was having to focus mainly on defense as the army of Assassins wasn't giving her even an inch to launch a counter attack. She could sense that Shirou was still alive, she vowed she had to hold out to see him again.

"Freeze out." The projections stopped flowing and the swords floating above Shirou's head equaled to about twelve, the same number as the Assassins throwing daggers from the top of the bridge. Shirou opened his eyes and saw everyone was fighting for their lives. He extended his arm towards the Assassins on the top of the bridge, "SWORD BARREL, FULL OPEN!!!" the twelve Noble Phantasms shot towards the Assassins at the top of the bridge as fast as a bullet from a gun. They had no chance of dodging them and were instantly destroyed.

"Alright, push through!" Shirou ordered Sakura and Rider, Sakura stayed behind Shirou and defended him from any attacking Assassins with her Shadow Beasts as Rider cleared a path for the three of them. "Rider, use it again!" Sakura ordered. Rider nodded and kicked an Assassin in the face, sending him flying across the bridge. She crouched down on all fours like she was about to charge like a dog. A white light began to eminate in front of her along with a seal made from the blood of the Assassins around her. "BELLEROPHON!!" A beam of pure white light shot from the seal and mowed through any Assassins on the left side of the bridge, leaving a scorching streak across the pavement of the bridge.

Shirou ran through the gap, created by Rider's Noble Phantasm and spotted Saber having trouble with a large group of Assassins. Rider lept over the group and landed next to Saber, the two exchanged a nod and began to fight back to back. Sakura ran in and created a pool of shadow underneath another group, devouring them and effectvely absorbing their prana for herself. "Trace on. Roll out. Bullet Clear. Freeze out. SWORD BARREL, FULL OPEN!" Shirou shot more swords into a group of Assassin's attempting to flank Saber and Rider and disposed of them. "Saber! Use your Noble Phantasm!" Shirou called at the top of his lungs.

"Saber, I will cover you. Clean the bridge with one swoop." Rider said to Saber who nodded. Rider lept further into the battle as Saber concentrated on her sword, sending her prana flowing into it. An explosion of energy created a whirlwind around her and she faced the front of the bridge where Rider was preventing the Assassins from getting near her. "Rider, move now!" Saber called and her sword began to glow brightly filling the entire area with a bright golden light.

"BEHOLD!!!" The wind around her sword began to gradually show the golden sword, peeling off like ribbons until it was fully visible.

"EX-!!!" Rider was seen jumping out of the way and running on the top of the suspension bridge towards Sakura. Saber raised her sword at the charging Assassins. The sword only glowed brighter as it's name was spoken.

"-CALIBUR!!!" She brought down the sword which eminated a large golden beam of light. Shirou, Sakura and Rider had to shield their eyes as the sword was released. The charging Assassins on the bridge were completely obliterated by the most powerful Holy Sword in history, Excalibur - The Sword of Promised Victory. It appeared that Takeshi had also been eliminated by Saber as he was nowhere to be found in the smoldering aftermath.


	16. Interlude III

Interlude III - Red Devil

In the darkness of the outbuilding of the Emiya Residence Tohsaka Rin was sleeping soundly. On the floor were numerous objects including the plans for the Gem Sword Zelretch, which lately she'd been working on recreating. The incompleted Zelretch lay on her nighttable and was little more than a handle with an attatchment for the gem on it. And outside on the lawn stood Tohsaka Akihiko, the moonlight glinted off his oval rimmed glasses.

"This is where you've ran off to is it Nee-san?" he stared up at the building and walked across the lawn towards the front door. Akihiko pointed his finger at the lock and blasted it open after uttering a word in German. "I shall have my revenge this night." Akihiko stepped over the threshold of the door and stepped inside.

Rin awoke with a start at the loud banging sound outside the door. She quickly grabbed a few gems and shoved them in her pocket and hid the incompleted Gem Sword in a hollow she'd made under the bed. She heard the sound of footsteps nearing the door and quickly threw on her clothes as she didn't want to be seen running around outside in her pajamas. Just as she pulled on her last shoe a knock came to the door.

"Your brother is here Nee-san." Akihiko said through the door as he jiggled the handle. After a grunt the door was kicked open and Rin was crouched down by the window waiting for him to step inside. Akihiko stepped into the room and Rin delivered a high kick to his face and sent him staggering back. "Sorry brother, but I can't stick around to chat." Rin pointed her finger at the window behind her and used her Gandr Shooting to fire a solid purple curse and shatter it. She jumped through the window and rolled as she hit the ground, looking up to see if Akihiko had followed her.

"Good evening lassie." A voice with a foreign accent said and Rin turned around to find the Servant Lancer towering over her. "Geez, I just can't get a break can I?" Rin said fingering the jewels in her pocket. Lancer raised his long, black spear. "Time to die." Lancer brought the spear down and Rin jumped back, barely being missed by the arrowhead like tip. As she jumped back she threw a sapphire at Lancer's feet which exploded and ice began to quickly creep up his legs and freeze him in place.

"Of all the cheap tricks!" Lancer growled and Rin began to sprint down the street. She had to get somewhere where she had the advantage, perhaps the top of a building or something would work. She looked back to see Akihiko jump from the window and bend his legs as he landed. He snapped his fingers and the ice around Lancer's feet exploded, "Don't let her escape." he ordered and Lancer began to throw long, thin bolts of lightning at Rin. Rin jumped to the side, barely avoiding the javelin of lightning.

"Gotcha." Akihiko said triumphantly and before Rin could recover and dodge the incoming spell from Akihiko she was hit with a large bright glob of light which spread over her body and formed a rope-like material, binding her hands behind her back and her ankles together. Rin fell forward and hit the pavement, unable to find a way to break the magical ropes with her bare strength.

"Dammit." Rin swore as she lay on the cold street as Lancer neared her. His footfalls were so loud Rin could hear even his toes connect with the ground. The question now was, what were they going to do with her? Kill her? Kidnap her? The most logical thing for Akihiko to do would just be to kill her there. "Alright then, up we go." Lancer grabbed her by the back of her blouse and lifed her up. Big mistake. Rin kicked him in the face with both of her feet and he yelped in pain and dropped her, "Why you little bi-" Lancer began to say as he rased his spear to impale Rin's head. "Lancer, enough. I want her alive."

He growled and lowered the menacing black spear, flung his long beard angrily over his shoulder and shifted to spirit form. "You can deal with her then." He said as his face phased from view. Akihiko walked up to Rin and looked down at her, he brushed his hair out of his face and looked into her eyes. "Good evening, Nee-san." he said with a calm tone. Rin looked back at him and frowned, "Is this how you treat all of your sisters?" she asked sarcastically. "Just you, Rin." he just replied normally, showing no signs of provocation.

Rin tried to kick Akihiko as she had Lancer but to no avail, Akihiko caught her feet with his hands and slung her body over his shoulder. "My my, you're awefully rude aren't you Nee-san? I'll have to teach you some manners." He said menacingly as he walked off in the direction of Miyama. "Why not just kill me here Akihiko?" Rin asked as she struggled trying to make him drop her. He tightened his grip around her body, "Because I have a few questions for you. And if we discuss matters here your little friends will come back to help you." Rin managed to loosen her hands a little and caused a single jewel to fall from her pocket and clatter onto the ground.


	17. ACT XII

ACT XII - Expensive Breadcrumbs

"I told you we would have been a good help to you Senpai." Sakura turned to Shirou. He uttered a sigh but then smiled, "For once I'm glad someone didn't listen to me. You two saved our skins back there." Saber nodded in agreement, "Yes, Shirou and I would definately have been killed by Assassin if you and Rider hadn't come along." The four of them began to walk home, leaving the smoldering remains of the bridge behind.

Shirou was simply amazed that the four of them were for the most part unscathed dispite having defeated a small army. If Sakura and Rider had not arrived when they did, Shirou would most likely have been dead. Normally, he would have been slightly angry with Sakura not having listened to him and stayed behind however he couldn't exactly argue with her now. "Are you alright, Rider? You were in the middle of it with Saber for quite awhile." Rider looked a bit surprised at his question as if she didn't think he was worried about her.

"Yes, I sustained no injuries in the battle." Rider offered a small smile. As the group neared the Emiya house Shirou began to increasingly feel that something was wrong, it was a feeling like he'd forgotten something only it felt more foreboding. "Something doesn't feel right." he said as he crossed the lawn. "Senpai, the outbuilding..." Sakura pointed and the door had been blown right open. Shirou looked over and Sakura began to run across the lawn and to the door. "Nee-san!" she called into the building from the doorway but nobody answered. She stepped over the threshold but was stopped by Shirou, "Sakura, wait a minute. We'll go in together." she nodded and he turned to look back at Saber and Rider. "We'll keep watch from out here." Saber assured him and stood at the doorway with Rider at her side.

Shirou and Sakura entered the ruined outbuilding, scorch marks lined the walls and tables were destroyed. Sakura had a worried look on her face as if expecting to find the worse possible situation. Shirou neared Rin's room and pushed open the door which just fell off the hinges. "Nee-san..." Sakura observed the destroyed room, pieces of wood and the frame from the door were blown everywhere. She went over to the shattered window and found a piece of Rin's black skirt clinging to a piece of glass. "Senpai, I think Nee-san jumped through this window." Shirou turned around and examined the cloth, "If it's Rin, I'm sure she's fine." Shirou reassured her.

The two of them left the outbuilding and reported what they'd found to Saber and Rider. "Saber, I want you to go ahead and search the area. Look for any clues that Rin may have left." Shirou knew Rin well enough to know that she never gives up, if there was some way to let them know where she was she'd make sure she did it. "They must have went towards Miyama, or we would have found them on the way back." Saber nodded and ran off down the street at an inhuman speed.

"Let's follow her on foot you two." Shirou said as he turned to Sakura and Rider behind him who nodded and they began to run after Saber who was now barely visible. Sakura stopped in the middle of the street and picked something up, "Senpai, look at this." Shirou turned around and she held out her hand, in it was a small jewel. Clearly only one person would be carrying around such expensive things. "Rin must have dropped it on purpose. I'm guessing we'll find more if we keep going." Shirou concluded. Sakura pocketed the jewel and they group started running again.

The three of them followed Saber, picking up any jewels they found along the way. It seemed Rin had placed them perfectly leaving no doubt the direction they were heading. They neared the industrial area of Miyama lined with large office buildings and Saber had slowed down to let the three of them catch up to her. They walked into the park to find Saber standing there waiting for them.

"I have lost the trail." She said sadly. "Do you know any place they could be hiding?" Saber turned to Sakura. "Um... well." she put her index finger to her lips as she thought. After a few moments she snapped her fingers, "That building over there, it's been cleared out recently to be torn down." She pointed to a large office building about ten stories tall. "Saber, can you tell which floor he's on?" Shirou asked and she shook her head, "I apologize but I cannot. They are very good at hiding their prana." She looked up at the building.

"I know where they are." a nearby voice said in a cheerful voice. The four of them looked up and found a woman standing on top of a nearby lamp post wearing a familiar priest's robe. She jumped down and walked towards the group. "I'm a bit dissapointed that you haven't been by to see me lately Shirou-kun. You must be pretty busy." Rider and Sakura jumped between Shirou and this unfamiliar figure. "How do you know Senpai?" Sakura glared at her.

"Relax you two. She's a friend of mine." Shirou said and eased the two girls aside. "Are these the two ladies you were shopping with earlier today?" Ciel asked as she greeted Rider and Sakura with a smile. Shirou nodded, "This is Sakura, and Rider. Rider, Sakura, this is Ciel." he introduced the two of them and they exchanged greetings. "Ciel, what are you doing out here?" Saber approached and asked her and Ciel replied vaguely, "I'm out here looking for someone."

"You said you knew where my sister is Ciel-san." Sakura chimed in. "Yes, they're on the roof." Ciel said as if it would have been obvious. "Thank you Ciel-senpai." Shirou waved goodbye to her, Sakura and Rider had already started running towards the building. "Come see me tomorrow Shirou-kun." She then jumped ran up the lightpole and jumped from that one onto the one next to it, landing perfectly. Shirou wondered how she was able to move like that then he was interrupted by Saber tapping him on the shoulder. "Shirou, come on." He nodded and ran after Sakura and Rider.

The four of them reached the door of the abandoned building and found the door was unlocked. Sakura opened it and ran inside followed by Rider, Shirou and Saber bringing up the rear. They ran up what seemed like thousands of stairs before finally reaching the door to the roof which Rider kicked open. The four of them stepped onto the rooftop, the wind swirling around them and there they saw Akihiko holding Rin by her neck over the edge of the building. Rin was gasping for air and struggling against his grip, her legs swaying attemping to kick him in the side.

"Nee-san!" Sakura yelled in horror, the wind was whipping on the top of the building and ruffling their clothes as Sakura glared at Akihiko. "Let her go!" Sakura pleaded at him, "Sakura wai-" Shirou knew she'd say those exact words but Shirou was too late to stop her. Shirou smacked himself on the forehead at Sakura's poor choice of words. Akihiko laughed, "Let her go you say?" he looked at Rin who was dangling over the side of the building, only held there by him. He looked at Sakura and Shirou, "As you wish." Akihiko shrugged and released his grip on Rin, who fell screaming from the top of the building.

Sakura screamed as well, Rider sped passed her and jumped off of the side of the building after Rin. "Could you be any more of a cliche villian?" Shirou said half angrily and half sarcastically as he projected Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands. He motioned for Sakura to stay back, her eyes welled up as if she was about to start crying. "Oh? Would it have been better to tie her to some train tracks?" Akihiko joked as he drew a long sword from his hip that was hidden by his long black coat.

"Lancer, kill the two girls. Leave the boy to me." Akihiko ordered and Lancer materialized instantly and charged Sakura to pierce her neck. The blow blocked by Saber who parried the spear aside. "Your fight is with me, Lancer." she glared at him and Lancer jumped back. "Well then, this should be fun eh?" he took off his helmet and threw it to the ground, letting his long white hair flow in the wind.

Shirou and Akihiko circled each other on the other side of the roof, Akihiko pointed his longsword at Shirou and aimed a stab at his chest. Shirou twisted his body and dodged it, narrowly avoiding the follow up swing to decapitate him by jumping back. Akihiko's swordplay wasn't anything to play around with, all of his strikes were timed and careful as if he knew what Shirou was going to do before he did it.

Akihiko slashed verticly at Shirou and he knocked the blade aside with Kanshou, but he turned the blade a completely different direction and slashed Shirou along the shoulder, cutting into it and drawing blood. The control he had over the momentum of the sword was almost inhuman, as if he was able to completely change which direction it was heading in instantly. Akihiko slashed at Shirou again and he dodged the blow by jumping back, not allowing for a follow up swing but Shirou could also not counterattack as Kanshou and Bakuya were too short.

"You can't deal with my sword skills, I've trained for years both my body and mind. A simpleton like you can't grasp my technique." Akihiko taunted Shirou while bragging about his sword skills. He struck Shirou again along the chest, but the armor protected him and the sword merely glanced off. Shirou parried the sword away and rushed Akihiko, who jumped back and avoided Shirou's slashes with the two shortswords.

Across the rooftop the black lance clashed with the invisible sword of Saber, sending sparks flying off the weapons. "You're not bad." Lancer smirked and attempted to stab Saber in the chest who only knocked the spear aside. Sakura watched the scene nearby, hoping that Rider had somehow safely helped Rin. "And you fight like a barbarian." Saber retorted and aimed a slash at Lancer's side but he jumped and avoided it. Lancer aimed a stab at Saber who blocked it, but he then spun the spear and smacked Saber in the side sending her flying about five meters. Saber turned in the air and landed back on her feet, her teeth gritted.

Meanwhile Shirou was attempting to put a bit of pressure on Akihiko by getting in close. However he had the advantage with the longer sword and Shirou could not project a better one like Caliburn due to the lack of prana from the fight with Assassin. Akihiko's movements as he dodged Shirou's slashes were elegant and precise, no extra movements were used and it almost looked like that he was dancing with the blade like it was an extension of his arm. "Lancer, I'm tired of looking at these people. Do it." Akihiko said as he delivered a series of swift slashes to Shirou, nearly cutting open one of his legs.

Lancer smiled, "It's about time." In a matter of seconds the sky was covered in dark clouds and a lightning bolt struck Lancer. He was unnafected by it and he started to fly straight up into the air. Saber could only watch as he was lifted into the air above her head. The lightning bolt gathered in Lancer's spear and he looked down at Saber. "It has been fun. But now it's over for you." Lancer raised his arm, the lightning crackling across the black metal of his spear. "GUNGNIR!!" Lancer called the name of spear. Gungnir, wielded by the legendary Norse god... Odin. The spear that never missed a target and always killed.

A loud bang could be heard as the spear broke the sound barrier and screamed towards Saber, leaving a streak of lightning through the air. The spear collided with the building and exploded with a large crackling sound, making the entire building shake and only Akihiko seemed to remain stable through the ordeal. Shirou's ears started to ring with the explosion and the building's foundation was cracked with the spear's impact, leaving a smoking hole that led through the entire building. Saber and Sakura were nowhere to be seen as Shirou looked down into the smoldering building.

Akihiko began to chuckle, "It seems he didn't hold back, I didn't know exactly how destructive that was going to be." He laughed as the building began to collapse, small sections of the roof here and there began to fall expanding the hole in the center. Shirou was now standing on the very top of a collapsing ten story building. He turned to face Akihiko, his grip on Kanshou and Bakuya tightened. "You have just destroyed everything I've ever known." He said angrily. "If we're stuck up here, I might as well just kill you now!" Shirou rushed Akihiko in an angry rage, slashing with Kanshou and Bakuya and putting all his strength into every blow.

Even Akihiko was now having trouble with Shirou, unable to counterattack or even have time to think about changing the direction from his sword as he dealth with Shirou's fury. Shirou knew what he was doing, he was angry just like a Berserker class Servant. He then remembered the sword that was used by the Berserker in the last war. "Now it's I, who has had enough of you Akhiko." Shirou said as he kicked Akihiko in the stomach, sending him flying back and to the ground.

"Trace on. Begin Projection." Shirou said as he neared Akhiko who was coughing on the ground.

"Loading Projections." Shirou raised his arm in the air and glared through the opening at Akhiko who had stood up and started backing away from him. "Wait, hold on!"

A large chunk of rock in the shape of an axe-sword was being projected in Shirou's hand, the stress on his brain was frying his mind but Shirou no longer cared. "Trigger, off."

Akihiko neared the edge of the building and stared in horror at the gigantic sword Shirou was holding with a single arm. "You're not human!" he screamed at Shirou who only glared back as if trying to make him spontaniously combust.

"All projecting processes completed. Set." Shirou bent his knees and prepared to charge the terrified Akihiko.

"The Shooting Hundred Heads - NINE LIVES BLADE WORKS!!!!" Shirou yelled and sprinted towards Akihiko who began to scream in terror which was blown away by Shirou's own yell of anger and hate. Shirou struck Akihiko with the sword once in the hip and he was instantly slashed into a hundred pieces, completely obliterated. The building was now stained with small bits of Akihiko's flesh and his blood covered the rooftop.

Shirou fell to his knees as the axe-sword broke. He was completely drained of prana and he fell exhausted as the building collapsed around him, sending him falling down the ten story hole.


	18. ACT XIII

ACT XIII - Swift Flight

A few minutes earlier.

"NEE-SAAAAAAAN!!!" Her Master screamed in horror as her sister was dropped from the top of the building. The terror of losing a loved one Rider knew all too well, her Master mustn't experience the same sadness. She kicked the ground and leaped off the building after the falling girl. She held her arms and legs close to her body as she fell, making her fall faster. She caught up with Rin and wrapped an arm around her waist, Rin clung to her shoulders and Rider flung one of her Nails on a chain into the side of the building with all her strength. Thankfully it stuck into the concrete and stopped the fall, coming to a sudden stop with a grunt.

"Are you alright Rin?" Rider asked her as she lowered the two of them to the ground on her chain, occasionally having to remove the nail and stick it in the side of the building once again. "I think so, thank you Rider." Thankfully the Rider class was the fastest of the Servants, however she had to act fast as the battle overhead commenced. Rider once again summoned the white beast that had helped them earlier that night. A Pegasus materialized and Rider jumped onto it. "Stay here Rin." she insisted before flying off on the back of the winged beast. She circled the building, flying high so she would not be noticed.

The battle below her between Shirou and Akihiko was well underway, Sakura was hiding behind a large fan clearly distraught by the apparent loss of her sister. Rider wanted to reassure her everything was alright, she silently swooped down and grabbed Sakura around the waist who yelped. "Rider?" Sakura choked out. She'd been crying and she wiped her eyes with her arm. "It's alright. Rin's safe." the wind whipped through the two's hair and Sakura grabbed Rider around the waist as she flew high and then went in to land near the park. Sakura saw Rin and hopped off the Pegasus running towards her as fast as she could and embrasing Rin tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you Nee-san." Sakura sobbed into her chest. Rin's arms slinked around her waist and she stroked Sakura's hair. "It's alright, I haven't gone anywhere." Rider smiled lightly and then Rin looked up at her. "Rider, I know what eirei Lancer is. He's Odin the Norse God. If he is able to use his Noble Phantasm it could bring down that entire building." Rin's fears were then realized as a large bolt of lightning could be seen striking the top of the building. "Rider, you know what to do." She nodded and then flew off towards the building.

"GUNGNIR!!!!" Lancer's form was floating above the building as Rider neared it, the hulking man threw the black spear at the building and Rider kicked the Pegasus in the ribs. All she had to do was be faster than the spear. They were neck and neck until the last moment. Rider jerked the Pegasus to the side and grabbed Saber by the arm and she flung herself up onto the back behind Rider. "Rider? Is Rin alright?" The explosion jerked the Pegasus and Saber looked back to see Shirou still battling Akihiko.

"Rin is safe, but more importantly cover your eyes." Saber nodded and shielded her eyes. Rider then removed the violet covering on her eyes and unsealed them. Lancer who had been looking at them was then frozen in place by Rider's Mystic Eyes of Petrification. The covering on her eyes, and the glasses she normally wears keeps the eyes sealed and their ability controllable. "Hang on, Saber." She felt Saber grab her around the waist. "BELLEROPHON!" The Pegasus sped up into a blinding white light and slammed into Lancer who was petrified by Rider's eyes. Lancer was instantly gored to death by Rider's Noble Phantasm. Once Lancer had been disposed of she returned her protective eye covering to her face.

"Rider, what about Shirou?" Saber opened her eyes and looked at the building and it was starting to collapse. What remained of Lancer's Master could be seen splattered about the rooftop and Shirou was laying unconcious on the ground as it began to collapse. Just as Rider turned to retrieve Shirou the remainder of the roof collapsed and sent Shirou tumbling down with the rubble. Saber gasped in horror as Shirou fell and Rider hung her head and gritted her teeth.

"Shirou!" Saber called into the rubble hoping for some kind of answer. Rider landed near the collapsed building, Rin and Sakura running up to them as Rider and Saber hopped off the Pegasus. Saber ran towards the building and began to clear the rubble away, she could sense that Shirou was alive and she had to get him out. "He's extremely weak but he's alive! We have to get him out!" Saber didn't care how he'd survived only that he did.

Rin, Sakura and Rider began to help clear away the rubble but Shirou was nowhere to be found. Saber stepped further in, listening carefully for any sign of Shirou. She found the space directly under where the original hole was made by Lancer, under a large piece of the cieling Saber could see what looked like a finger sticking out. She ran towards it, clearing away the smaller rocks before flinging away the large one.

Shirou was laying in the dust and stone covered in blood. His breathing was extremely ragged and he was wheezing indicating a number of his ribs were most likely broken. Saber cleared the stones off of his legs and arms and picked him up. "I found him!" Sakura, Rin and Rider ran towards her when she called to them. Shirou's limbs dangled loosely from Saber's arms as she carried him out of the rubble. "Will he be alright?" Rider and Sakura both asked unanimously. Saber shook her head. "I don't know, my guess is he has about a 50/50 chance. However the only reason any of us are alive after that is because of Rider." Saber nodded to her in thanks.

"Thank me after Shirou recovers." she stood next to Sakura who was by Saber's side. "We have to get him out of here or he won't make it at all. I can't heal him, but that Ciel person might be able to." Sakura said and the four of them began to walk towards Kotomine Church.


	19. ACT XIV

ACT XIV - Regret

Shirou's eyes opened slowly and he looked around to realize he was in a room he'd never seen before. He tried to recall the events of the night before. Lancer's Noble Phantasm, Rin being dropped off a building, the loss of Saber and Sakura, and even the brutal killing of Lancer's Master. That was the point Shirou realized he had done something wrong, he sat up but he was only met with pain and forced to lay back down.

The room he was in looked like a basement that had been renovated for someone to live in. He was laying on a rather soft bed that had a nighttable next to it, and the floor was carpeted. He heard the faint sound of footsteps coming down the stone steps in the corner of the room. Soon a woman in a priest's robe came down the steps and Shirou sat up. "Shirou, you're not well enough to be moving around yet. You should lay back down." She suggested and walked closer to look him over.

"Ciel? How did I get here?" he followed her advice and laid back down as he asked his question. She sat down on a chair by the edge of the bed, "It was Saber who carried you in here. You were in bad shape, fortunately for you I know some healing magecraft." Shirou was confused by her answer, he thought Saber to have been killed by Lancer. Come to think of it, he did notice that the magical connection between them was still there.

Shirou sighed deeply, "At least she survived." he said sadly also remembering Sakura, Rin, and Rider. "Since you're awake I'll go and tell everyone that they can come in." Ciel stood up and left the room leaving Shirou a little anxious, "Everyone?" he had assumed everyone had died. The feeling of losing everyone he'd hever loved eating away at his soul. Numerous footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs and Sakura would be the first he'd see.

"Senpai!" she rushed towards him and hugged him a little too tightly. "Ouch! Sakura that hurts a bit." he patted her on the back to reassure her and she then gently laid him back down. "Sorry Senpai, I'm just so glad you're alright." a tear rolled down her cheek. Rider was the next to be seen coming down the stairs followed closely by Saber and Rin. "You're all alive." Shirou said as they all stood beside the bed he lay in. Rin put her hands on her hips, "Of course. We won't be killed that easily." Saber stepped forward and grabbed one of Shirou's hands.

"We had to stay alive for you did we not? It was thanks to Rider that all of us were able to make it." Saber smiled down at him. "Akihiko... I killed him didn't I?" Shirou asked and Rider nodded. "Yes, Lancer's Master is dead." she confirmed. Shirou sighed deeply and Saber frowned. "What happened Shirou?" she asked concerned. "I thought you all had been killed by Lancer's Noble Phantasm and I killed Akihiko... brutally." Shirou hung his head as if he was ashamed of himself. "I lost control, he begged and pleaded... I didn't listen."

Shirou felt Saber's fingers touch his cheek, the comforting warmth of her fingers seemed to reassure him themselves. "Shirou, these things happen. It means that you are human." She lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at her. "I believe Saber is right. Anyone would lose control if they believe everything would be taken from them." Rin chimed in, she had been leaning against the wall and listening to everything Shirou had been saying.

Shirou took a breath. Dwelling on the past would do him no good now, he'd made a mistake. If he'd hit rock bottom, then there was nowhere else to go but up. "I suppose you're right." Shirou took a look at the girls in front of him, they were all doing their best to support him and even going so far as to willingly put their lives on the line. He regretted what he'd done, he vowed he wouldn't forget. He would use it and become stronger so something like that wouldn't happen again.

About that time Ciel came down and had everyone leave the room so Shirou's bandages could be changed. "Shirou, when I told you to come and see me last night I didn't mean like this." she said as she began to unwrap Shirou's chest like a mummy. "Sorry, I couldn't exactly help having a building fall on me." he felt the cool air of the basement wash over his chest as the bandages were removed. Ciel ran her fingertips over his chest and examined Shirou's wounds making him shiver slightly. She the then grabbed a washcloth and began to wash his chest off.

"How is it?" he asked as Ciel wrapped his chest in a new bandage. "Some of your bones haven't completely healed yet, and your prana is extremely low. If you let me treat you, you should be able to leave by tomorrow." Shirou frowned at her answer. "Don't look at me like that. Isn't it a man's dream to be taken care of by a cute girl?" she teased him, making Shirou's cheeks tinge a slight pink. "I wouldn't know about that." he said and she sat next to his bed and began chanting a spell as she put her hands on each of his wounds.

After Ciel had finished the others were allowed to come back down. Saber took her previous seat next to Shirou and Sakura was on the opposite side. "Shirou, how exactly did you survive that building collapsing?" Rin said as she pulled up a chair and sat next to Sakura while Rider leaned on the wall behind them. Shirou thought for a moment, "I can't remember. Everything that happened after Akihiko is a little vague." Rin sighed, "If you remember let me know." she said and then began to converse with Sakura and Rider about something else.

"I never did thank you for carrying me all the way here." Shirou turned to Saber and smiled. "You are most welcome Shirou." she returned the smile and placed her hand on top of his. They stared at each other for the longest time before they were intterupted. "Saber-chan, Shirou needs his rest so it wouldn't be a good idea to make his heart race too much." Ciel spoke up, she was standing at the doorway leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. Saber looked up at her, "Shirou can rest perfectly fine while I am here." she said matter-of-factly.

Ciel couldn't find a valid argument in Saber's words, huffed and walked back up the stairs. "What was all that about Saber?" Shirou asked her and Saber turned her head back to him. "Nothing at all. Just get some rest Shirou." she said as she followed Ciel up the stairs in her perepheral vision. "Senpai, what did that person say about your health?" Sakura turned from Rin and asked him. "She said I have to stay until tomorrow. Unfortunately she insisted." Shirou said, he wanted to go home and get back into the War. The other Masters could be getting an edge up on him as he lay there in bed.

After a few minutes Shirou began to feel drowzy. As he started to fall asleep he looked up at everyone sitting around him. "Stay here alright?" the five of them nodded and then Shirou closed his eyes holding Saber's hand in his right, and Sakura's in his left. He'd thought he'd lost them once already, he had to know that they would be there as he slept or he felt as if he wouldn't be able to sleep soundly.


	20. Interlude IV

Interlude IV - Marble Clash

"You're awefully worried about that person aren't you?" Archer asked as he saw his Master glance at Kotomine Church as they walked by. "He said he'd take me out sometime. I'd hate to see him killed before he made good on his promise." Aiah brushed back her red hair. Archer's lips curled into a smile and he looked down at his Master, "It's rather adorable really, watching you act like this. You're not unlike myself when I was alive." The lamp post Aiah walked under shattered and the glass shards fell towards Archer who only had to jump out of their way. "Bit of a temper though." Archer smirked and glanced back at the shards of glass on the ground.

The night air was cool and a slight breeze ruffled Aiah's hair as the two of them walked through Shinto towards the Ryuudo Temple on the edge of town. Aiah had heard rumors there was something interesting going on there during the night so she and Archer decided to investigate. The two of them walked through the empty streets, Archer's green cloak ruffling in the wind behind him. As they neared the temple Archer stopped in his tracks. "Miss Cromwell I advise you to wait a moment. There's an enemy Servant near the temple." Aiah stopped next to Archer the second he started to speak. "Are they close?" she lowered her voice.

Archer shook his head, "No, but they probably know we're here too. How do you want to proceed?" Aiah looked around the area scanning for anything they could use to their advantage of a fight broke out. "Well, logically speaking it has to be either Berserker or Rider. I'd rather not deal with Berserker at all so let's just press on carefully to see what we're dealing with, get me on top of these houses if you don't mind." Archer stepped forward and grabbed Aiah around the waist with a single arm, "With pleasure Miss Cromwell." he said with a smile as he jumped deftly onto the top of a lamp post and then to the roof of the nearest house.

Unfortunately they duo were nearing the edge of town so the houses would dissapear before they reached the stairs of the temple, however Aiah was hoping Archer would be able to use his Farsight to see what was going on if anything at all. Archer held her around the waist as he clattered from rooftop to rooftop. "I think you enjoy this way too much Archer." Aiah looked up at Archer from his arm. He looked down and smirked at her, "It's not often I get the privilage of carrying around a pretty young woman you know." he winked. "Here is good Archer, can you see anything from here?" Aiah controlled the blushing on her face having somewhat gotten used to Archer's flirtatious personality. Archer stopped and set her down as they reached the last house before the Ryuudo Temple.

Archer focused his eyes towards the Temple and saw two men get out of a large chariot and start poking around the long staircase leading to the gate. "It's definately Rider and his Master. Tough looking bastard too." Archer took his bow from his back, knocking an arrow and aiming it towards Rider's Master. "If you like I can dispatch him now." Aiah thought for a moment. She clearly had the upper hand as they other two didn't seem to notice them at all, Archer never missed a shot in his lifetime so there was no reason to assume he wouldn't hit his target this time either.

"Alright, shoot him down Archer." Aiah nodded. Archer raised his bow and prepared to fire, he focused his eyes on the Master's head waiting for a clear shot. After the man's long hair came into sight the arrow was fired. It cut through the night air without a sound and just as it neared the man's head a large, muscular hand shot out and caught the arrow before it hit. Both of them turned around and Rider snapped the arrow in half and threw it to the ground.

"Archer!" Aiah started to run across the rooftops as the large Servant and his Master began to run in their direction. "Keep running Aiah!" Archer instructed as he began to fire more arrows at Rider's Master. Rider drew his sword and neared the building. Archer began to run across the rooftops after his Master but was stopped short by Rider. "You know, we would have left you alone if you hadn't attacked us." the massive man said. Archer drew his own longsword and prepared to face Rider. "An Archer who thinks he can use a sword? This should be fun." Rider charged.

Archer bent his knees and took a defensive stance, parrying Rider's shorter sword and following up with a slash at his torso and making Rider jump back. "Well well, you know what you're doing." Archer smiled and began to take the offensive slashing at Rider's neck and hip. "I was a swordsman before I was an archer. I just happen to be a lot better with a bow than a sword." Rider took the initiative again slamming his sword down against Archer's. Rider had the advantage as far as raw strength went but Archer's technique was definately better.

Rider swung his free arm and knocked Archer to the ground and then stepped forward. He was about to bring his arm down and found he was unable to due to a buildup of ice along his arm. Aiah stepped forward and Rider growled at the two of them. "That's a pretty cheap trick there missy." He punched the ice on his arm and shattered it. "Archer, I think now would be a good time to use it. We're not going to beat these two without it." Archer looked back at Aiah who had a small amount of blood dripping from a cut on her forehead from her short battle with Rider's Master.

Rider's Master was nowhere to be found, if Archer used his Noble Phantasm it would cut Rider off from backup. Archer nodded, "Just stay in the trees." Archer then began to leak prana making the air around him distort. Rider attempted to charge him but was frozen in place by Aiah who froze the air around his feet.

"My beloved companions of Sherwood. MERRY MEN, ASSEMBLE!!!" Archer shouted and released the massive amount of magical energy, sending a green wave of light outwards. The three of them were now standing in a dense forest, it was no longer nighttime and the sun was shining through the branches. Rider had been cut off from Archer and Aiah, in a completely separate part of the forest. "Oi there Robin, it's good ter see ye again." A man as large as Rider came out of the trees along with about three dozen other men wearing the same outfit as Archer. "Hello John. You look as good as always." Archer greeted the man with a clap on the back. Aiah only stood silent amazed at Archer's Noble Phantasm. Of course she'd heard about it from him but seeing it is a completely different matter.

Archer conversed with John, bringing him and the others up to speed on the situation. "So tha's what's goin' on is it? As always, ye have our support." The man called John smiled and shouldered the large bo staff he carried. "Alright men, let's do what we do best eh?" Archer raised his sword into the air. "Yes sir!" the men all raised their bows into the air and then scattered, climbing onto trees or running further into the forest. "Miss Cromwell, you're with me. This shall be taken care of in no time." The dry leaves crunched under their feet as they ran to search for Rider.

Meanwhile Rider, having freed himself from Aiah's ice spells looked around the forest to attempt to get his bearings. "So this is the game he wants to play is it? Very well, I'll play along." Rider began to gather all the prana he could spare, the air seemed to explode around him creating an electrical disturbance. "IONIOI HETAIROI!" Rider shouted and the bounded fields clashed. Rider's Noble Phantasm began to bleed through just as he thought would be the case and soon he was face to face with his old Companions his personal guard he fought through many wars with.

"What's the situation my liege?" the captain approached him and Rider briefed him on the situation. "There's a couple of dogs hiding in the forest, we've got to sniff them out quickly and dispatch them. Spread out and see what you can find." Rider ordered giving the captain a smile, "It's good to have you all back." he said as he surveyed his old companions. The captain bowed and returned to his men, "Alright, we are to spread out and search for this stray dog and put him down along with his Master. Move in groups of two." The soldiers, clad in bronze armor bearing Alexander's old seal began to spread throughout the forest.

Aiah was taken up into the trees with Archer as the Merry Men scattered about the forest. "Shouldn't you be out there with them?" she asked Archer who sat on the branch beside her. "I will if things get out of hand or if Rider himself shows up. Trust me, they can take care of themselves." a cool breeze washed through the forest and if Aiah didn't no better she could have sworn she was back in England as it even smelt like home. "So we just wait for Rider to show up then?" She asked him, this was now unfamiliar territory for her and difficult to form a strategy. Archer nodded, "That's the plan anyway, so just sit back and relax a bit." Aiah wondered how he could be so carefree in the middle of a battle.

In another part of the forest Alexander's soldiers had started moving through the trees. Their heavy armor making loud noises in the quiet forest making it easy enough for the Merry Men to find them. They sat silently on the branch of the trees and waited the right time to strike. The man known as John was on the ground and had made a large circle behind the soldiers, he picked up a large stick and flung it at one of the bronze clad men. The stick clanged loudly on the back of the soldier's helmet.

Both of them turned around to face John who stood there smiling. "Ello guvnah." The two men glared at him, "Why you son of a two bit wh-" the sentance was cut short as the two men had been shot in the back with arrows from two men dangling upside down by their legs from a tree branch. They jumped down to the ground and faced John, "Good show boys. Let's see wha else we can help out with eh?" They nodded and the three of them ran further into the forest.

Rider and five of his soldiers moved through the forest as quietly as possible. They'd heard the screams of their companions quickly silenced by the Merry Men in the distance. This was obviously the environment they excelled in fighting in, and unfortunately Rider had almost no experience with fighting in forests like this. It was a clear disadvantage and Rider knew it, it would probably end up coming down to another showdown between him and Archer himself.

Arrows were fired at his guards who blocked them with the small bucklers on their arms. Four men jumped out of the tree with their swords drawn and a short brawl occured ending with Archer's men dead on the forest floor along with two of Rider's men. Rider himself was unharmed but his remaining three guards were injured. The Merry Men weren't as skilled as Archer with a sword but they were definately trained by him, having a similar but slightly more sloppy style. Rider moved ahead of his men, he was going to be the one to lead this time. The last battle wouldn't have cost him men if he'd been on the front lines.

The three men behind him stepped onto a rather soft patch of ground. They looked at each other quizzingly before the ground gave way with a shuffle of sticks and leaves and the three soldiers each fell into a large trap door onto spikes made from tree trunks. The men were impaled instantly leaving Rider alone. Judging from the traps Rider knew he must be getting close to where Archer was hiding and soon found himself entering a clearing with a single large tree in the center.

Archer watched Rider enter the clearing and turned to Aiah. "Whatever happens, stay up here." Archer stood up and drew his sword, prepared to face Rider. Whatever happened to him, he didn't want to see his Master die. Aiah looked up at him, "What about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine, it's me after all right?" Archer said with a smile and jumped down from the branch.

"Your men fought well, but you should have focused more on keeping me away from here." Rider stood in front of Archer a mere ten yards away. "I had so much fun fighting you before, I thought why not have another go." Archer said with a smirk and raised the tip of his longsword. Rider raised his sword as well. "Well said." Rider charged with a roar and Archer began with taking a defensive stance. He dodged Rider's stab aiming for his neck and kicked him in the chest, only making him stagger back a little. Taking the opening Archer charged and slashed at Rider's unarmored shoulder in an attempt to hack off his arm.

Rider blocked it and kicked Archer away, sending him flying into the trunk of the large tree so hard it made a creaking noise. Archer coughed up blood and his sword dropped from his hand. Aiah could only watch as Rider neared him. "It looks like this is the end." Rider raised his sword. "Not in my forest." Archer coughed and kicked Rider in the knee making him grunt in pain and kneel down. Archer had time for one strike, and it had to end quick. He grabbed his sword and with his last burst of strength flew to his feet and behind Rider. He raised his sword, ready to strike Rider through the heart from behind.

"Fool." Rider muttered and turned his body, quickly thrusting the sword through Archer's chest. Blood poured from his chest, painting Archer's front and the ground underneath him a deep red. Archer's arm dropped and hung limp at his side. "Archer!" Aiah yelled from the treetop, Rider kicked Archer away from his sword and began to walk away. The Reality Marble disolved and the three of them were now alone on the rooftops right where they had been before. Aiah ran towards Archer and kneeled next to him as Rider began to walk away.

"My apologies Miss Cromwell. He was a tough one indeed." Archer coughed. Aiah shook her head, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she looked down at him and lifted his head up, brushing a strand of hair from his face. "Well then... Aiah. Let's hope this doesn't happen the next time we meet eh?" Archer chuckled weakly and his body began to fade away. His Master touched his cheek which was still warm. Archer leaned his head into it as his last breath escaped his lips. "Goodbye. Robin of Loxley." she whispered as his body shattered into tiny glittering fragments and then disappeared.

A footstep was heard behind her and Aiah quickly turned around to find a man with long black hair wearing a long black overcoat standing behind her. "Aiah was it?" he said as he lit a cigar and put it between his lips. Aiah jumped up and prepared to kill Rider's Master. He held up his hands the instant she was about to eliminate him, "Hold on now. I'm not going to kill you. My Rider has told me everything. Your Servant died protecting you yes?" Aiah only nodded silently. "If Rider left you alive it was for a very good reason, I wouldn't do anything so foolish as to attack me when we're both sparing your life." Aiah sighed and seemed to relax a little at his words.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you're still alive, then your Archer didn't die for nothing. Right?" Rider's Master took a puff on his cigar and began to walk away. "Take his advice. Stay alive." those were the last words he said as he walked away, his coat swaying behind him.


	21. ACT XV

ACT XV - Ryuudo Temple

Shirou's eyes opened slowly to the dreary basement of the Church. He yawned widely and found to his surprise that Saber and the others were nowhere to be found. He was sure that they would stay with him through the night. Now that he thought about it, Saber seemed to show more of her affectionate side when he was injured or when she was worried about him. The thoughts brought a smile to his face.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He still felt rather weak but it seemed nothing was still broken, probably thanks to Ciel. He grabbed his armor which was folded neatly on a nearby chair and slipped it on, making a note to change as soon as he got back home. Not long after he'd buckled the shroud around his waist Ciel came down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Shirou-kun. I was just coming to get you." She smiled when she saw him. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she stepped closer and leaned in towards Shirou.

Shirou leaned backwards preventing Ciel from getting any closer. "Everything feels fine. I appreciate everything you did." He then looked over Ciel's shoulder up the stairs, "Is there anyone else here?" Shirou was curious to know if Saber, Rin or Sakura were upstairs waiting for him.

"Well yes and no." she answered in a tone as if she was unsure of what to say. "Your friends aren't here but there's someone upstairs who's been asking for you."

Shirou looked puzzled, "Someone asking for me? Who is it?" He had absolutley no idea who it was that could be up there asking for him. Ciel motioned for him to follow her up the stairs and into the main part of the Church. The two of them walked up the stone staircase leading out of the room and soon he'd emerged in the main section. There was a girl sitting on one of the pews and she looked up when she heard their footsteps.

"Aiah?" Shirou asked, confirming her name as he'd only heard it once before. He thought it was strange that she knew he was here, asking for him directly like that. Had she and Archer been following him ever since she rescued him from Assassin and his Master?

"I'm glad to hear you remember my name." her lips curled into a weak smile as if she was only smiling for Shirou. Clearly by the look on her face she had something else on her mind. She stood up and walked up to Shirou, looking him and his armor over.

"What are you doing here Aiah?" Shirou had some questions for her. If she had been following him he would definately have to say something about it as he didn't appreciate being stalked.

"Archer was killed last night while he and I were on our way to investigate the Ryuudo Temple." Aiah explained the events of the night before to Shirou who listened intently. "So in short... I'd like you and Saber to help me." she added, her voice unsure of what his answer would be.

Shirou was a bit taken aback at her sudden request. Then again, she did save his life before so didn't he owe her something in return? In any case he should ask Saber first before making any kind of desicion. Her eyes pleaded with him like a stray puppy begging in the rain. It seemed like this thing meant an aweful lot to her. "I can't give you an answer right now, I'll have to run it by Saber first." If it was just him he'd help her without hesitation, but he had a partner again.

"Then let's go do something while we wait." Aiah suggested suddenly. "You said you'd take me somewhere the last time we met right?" she smiled. This time it seemed real, as if it was a chance to take her mind off everything that had happened. Aiah was indeed sad at the loss of her Servant, she'd had a bond with him that was suddenly severed with his death. As if she'd left half of herself behind.

Shirou leaned against the stone wall and thought for a moment. Had he said something like that? Either way it might be a good idea to at least talk to her a little. "Alright, we can take a walk for a few minutes." He looked outside through one of the windows on the side of the church. It looked like it would be a nice day anyway.

"Hold on. If you two are going somewhere then I'm coming too." Ciel spoke up and ran forward to grab Shirou's left arm. "After all I never get to spend any time with you either. Right Shirou-kun?" she smiled and looked up at him. Aiah looked rather unhappy at the prospect as she gave Ciel a rather angry look.

"Is that alright? I didn't know Observers were allowed to date the participants of the War." Aiah put her hands on her hips. Shirou looked rather uneasy when the word 'date' was brought up. Aiah gathered he was a rather shy man.

"Then it's fine if it's not. Besides Shirou-kun is an old friend of mine so I should keep an eye on him when he goes somewhere with some stranger." Ciel said politely however anyone could tell that she was insisting on going with them.

"Alright, that's enough from both of you. If Ciel wants to come along that's fine with me." Shirou scratched his head and spoke up. It seemed like such a silly thing to argue about but perhaps there was something else under it that he was missing. Ciel grabbing onto his arm made him a little uneasy. However she had done things like this in the past so it was probably just her teasing him some more.

"We should go out for curry." Ciel suggested as she walked next to Shirou still clutching his arm. Ciel had changed from her priest's robe to a long white skirt and a royal blue shirt. Shirou was actually surprised at how good she looked like that, usually only ever seeing her in her robes. She looked over at him and smiled, making his heart skip a beat. He noted that the color of her shirt really brought out her eyes.

"Curry? I would much rather have soup." Aiah said as she clung to Shirou's opposite arm. In tough competition ever since leaving the church the two girls seemed to have sparks flying between them. Shirou had agreed to take them out but he had also insisted on getting back quickly to wait for Saber.

"I believe the last time we met sweet bread was the subject of our discussion." he said recalling the last time he'd talked with Aiah. "I know a person who is exceptional at making it so that's where we'll be going." he glanced at the two girls holding onto each of his arms. Every person they'd passed turned their head for another look, not often did one see a strangely dressed person with two foreign women hanging onto his arms.

The trio arrived in Miyama's shopping district and Shirou bought the bread from his favorite stall and gave one to each of the girls who thanked him. "There's a park over here where we can sit down." Shirou suggested and led the two girls who were happily munching on the bread to a small park with a bench where the three of them sat.

"Shirou-kun you have some bread on your face. Let me get it for you." Ciel turned to him noticing a few crumbs on his face and started to lean in his direction, taking a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Wait a second Ciel you can't just-" Shirou began and leaned back from her but she was too quick and wiped his upper lip. With the deed done she sat back and smiled at Shirou. He thought she must feel she had to make up for the time she had been wanting to spend with him lately.

Aiah watched this with a displeased look on her face. "Just old friends huh, Ciel?" It seemed like that on the surface but Aiah was beginning to think that Ciel liked Shirou a bit more than just a friend.

The three of them walked back to the chuch together and through the large double doors to the main room. Saber was sitting on one of the pews. She sensed Shirou was there and turned around, "Good afternoon Shirou. I'm glad to see that you are well." She spoke in her usual clear tone and smiled at him.

"Have you been waiting for us very long Saber?" Shirou asked and Saber shook her head. "Good, Aiah and I have something to talk to you about." Shirou was a little reluctant to ask Saber's opinion on Aiah's request, but she did save his life once and he owed her.

"Aiah? You know this person Shirou?" Saber looked over at Aiah with a confused look. As far as she knew they'd never met before as Saber had been by his side for almost the entire war. She couldn't think of any other time that her and Shirou could have met.

Shirou nodded, "Yes, she's Archer's former Master and she's the one responsible for you being able to find me when I was captured by Assassin." he explained. Shirou was sure if he mentioned her saving his life that Saber would be a bit more tolerant of her than normal. As she was sure to get a bit angry over Shirou associating with another Master.

"If that's true then it's a pleasure to meet you Aiah. What is it that you are asking of Shirou and I?" Saber greeted her as a friend just as Shirou thought.

"I've been hearing rumors lately about a strange foreign woman being seen during nighttime at the Ryuudo Temple. Unfortunately I got into a fight with Rider before Archer and I were able to investigate further. But Rider's Master seemed interested in the temple also." Saber looked a little apprehensive at the mention of Rider seeing as the two of them didn't exactly have the best relationship. "I would like you two to help me out tonight and go back to the Temple." Aiah finished glancing at both Shirou and Saber.

"Seeing as you've helped Shirou in the past I will agree to asist you. However if Berserker makes an appearance he will be my priority." Saber's voice took on a serious tone to it. Shirou thought that she was very good at switching her personas quickly.

"I'll agree to that. The War still remains your priority." Aiah nodded. She thought about what could possibly be so interesting at the Ryuudo Temple. Hopefully she would find out that night.

Shirou did not see Sakura, Rider or Rin at all that day. Though he had heard from Saber that Rin had once again started working on the Gem Sword in her room. Shirou had decided it would be best to stay at the church for the day since it was closer to Ryuudo Temple anyway. Aiah and Ciel had also suggested that Saber and Shirou stay as well.

They day drug on without anything eventful happening. Saber, Shirou, Aiah, and Ciel all had tea together after they had dinner which was curry made by Ciel herself. Outside the sky was starting to darken and Aiah suggested that Saber and Shirou leave with her then and the three of them headed out into the night.

"So what exactly are you expecting to find?" Shirou walked between Saber and Aiah. A foreign woman was nothing new in Fuyuki, after all they had an entire housing district designed after western houses. Though the location was nothing new. A lot of strange things happened around Ryuudo Temple during the Holy Grail Wars. Shirou had thought this was because it was build on one of the most powerful leylines in the city, and in the caves underneath used to house the Great Grail.

"I have no idea but it'll be interesting to check it out nonetheless." Aiah shrugged as she walked, her red hair bouncing off of her shoulders. Shirou didn't know anything about these rumors, probably because he only got into town just before the War started.

"Aiah, have you heard anything else about this woman? A discription perhaps?" Saber looked over at her. Aiah thought for a moment.

"Actually, she has the same color hair as you. Apparently her eyes are also an unusual and she only shows herself at night for a brief second only to disappear by the long staircase." Aiah explained as she recalled any information she'd heard over the past few days.

Shirou listened to Aiah as she described what she'd heard about the woman at the temple. An ominous feeling was starting to wash over him, as if something was telling him he should stay away from the person if they were to meet. The three of them walked along the street. The streetlamps created circles of light on the ground directly below them, giving the streets and eerie kind of look.

As they neared the Temple heavy, shuffling footfalls could be heard coming towards the group. "Shirou, a Servant is coming." Saber stated and stopped in her tracks. Aiah had a determined look on her face after Saber spoke, as if she hoped it was Rider.

"Aiah, get back." Shirou held out his arm to prevent her from running off. He heard her grit her teeth but she relaxed after Shirou glanced back at her.

The shuffling noises came closer and the three of them saw a black sillouette come into view. He was moving slowly and one of his arms was missing. The figure stepped into a streetlight and revealed a muscular man covered in blood, he was clutching his side with his remaining arm as blood poured from the stump where his other arm used to be.

Saber walked over to him and motioned for Shirou and Aiah to stay back. The man saw her and made no move to attack, he fell to his knees unable to stand up any longer. "What happened?" Saber asked as she neared him.

"So you are Saber?" The man coughed up blood which trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "It's too bad. I would have enjoyed our battle." The man fell to the ground and Saber knelt next to him and rolled him over on his back.

"Tell me what happened, Berserker." Saber said in a soft voice pressing him to speak, the man was wearing an iron breastplate which had been completely torn to ribbons along with his chainmail leggings.

"Master was killed in seconds... nothing I could have done." His conciousness was fading and his voice sounded tired. "She made friends with someone at the temple... Issei. Good man." Berserker coughed again. "Came down the stairs after spending the day with him not too long ago. Sensed massive magical energy and looked into it." He explained the best his weakening mind was able to think.

"Woman in a cave... had glowing eyes. Miss Attis... exploded. I ran." To Saber's amazement Berserker started to chuckle. "I guess this means you win if you can beat Rider." He raised his arm and grabbed onto Saber's gauntlet. "I know this is the first time we have ever met. However I want you to do me a favor." He looked up into Saber's emerald eyes. "I want you to kill me. I don't want to die unless it's by a sword."

Saber could only listen as Berserker explained what had transpired. With his last ounce of strength he staggered to his feet. Saber grabbed her sword and stood in front of him. She raised the blade and without hesitation swung and ended Berserker's life. His body fell to the ground where it exploded with a flash of light.

Shirou walked forward and stood next to Saber. He raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder to which she turned her head. "Let's keep going." Saber looked a little concerned at his words but Shirou was determined to know what was going on at the temple now. If Berserker was telling the truth, Rider wasn't the one who'd mortally wounded him and killed his Master. Killing both a Servant and a Master singlehandedly was no small deed and it piqued Shirou's curiosity.

Saber nodded towards Shirou and they began to walk closer to Ryuudo Temple with Aiah following close behind. "Wait a second you two. You don't have to keep going anymore. This looks very dangerous." Aiah said as they began to walk up the steep hill leading to the temple stairs. Aiah was now more concerned than curious, she didn't want to see Shirou die because of a selfish request she'd asked him.

"Too late to turn back now. I want to know what's in there." Shirou trodged up the hill, there were no cars on the road so the three of them walked straight up the middle. Shirou hadn't been to the temple in so long, he remembered Berserker mentioning Issei. Issei was one of Shirou's old friends from high school that he frequently used to help out. He wondered if he was alright.

"Shirou, Rider and his Master are coming." Saber said as she continued to walk next to Shirou. Her eyes told him that she was not looking forward to seeing Rider again, since they last time they met put her in such a bad mood. After a couple of seconds Shirou saw a familiar chariot led by the Divine Bulls land on the top of the hill. The trio soon reached them and Rider's Master waved at them.

"Emiya. Saber. Miss Cromwell." He nodded to each of them as he hopped out of the chariot, Rider standing next to him also nodding and then taking a long look at the mountain behind them. "I assume the three of you are here to investigate the temple as I am?" he stuck his hands in his pockets and Rider crossed his arms, showing no signs of hostility to anyone. The three of them nodded at his question. "Well then, what have you heard?" the wind blew his hair in front of his face which he flicked away.

"All we know is there's a strange foreign woman near here with blonde hair. We also believe she is responsible for singlehandedly killing Berserker and his Master." Shirou saw Waver's eyes widen as he mentioned the defeat of Berserker. "What about you? Do you know anything else about this?" Shirou asked.

"Berserker huh? I wasn't aware of that." he sighed. "Let me ask you all a question." the three of them prepared to listen intently. "Why is this War taking place? The core of the Great Grail was destroyed. There shouldn't be another Heaven's Feel here correct?" Waver took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. "Why do you think I haven't been taking this seriously? It's because I'm looking for the reason and I believe this foreign girl is the reason."

"If what you say is true, then something else besides the Great Grail is responsible for creating this war?" Shirou looked puzzled. There shouldn't be anything else besides the Great Grail capable of performing the Heaven's Feel ritual. The way the Holy Grail War works is Servants are summoned by a Master and when one is killed it's spirit is stored in a vessel. When six are collected the vessel is consumed and the Holy Grail appears in one of a few designated areas, the conduit for all of this is the Great Grail which is located in a cave near the Ryuudo Temple.

"Yes, and I'm certain the Observer knows exactly what." Waver said as he took a puff on the cigar. "Think about it. Why would the church send a member of the Burial Agency to observe a Holy Grail War that's not supposed to exist. Something big is going on here." He let the smoke out of his mouth and it desolved into the air.

"Ciel? You think she knows something?" Shirou asked confused. He didn't think Ciel knew anything about what was going on, but then he remember the night Rin was kidnapped. She had said that she was out looking for someone, could that someone be whatever is causing this fake Grail War?

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Waver nodded to something behind Shirou and pointed upwards at the lamp post behind the group. All three of them turned around to see Ciel standing on the top of the light. She had a rather annoyed look in her eyes.

"Well it seems like you're all up to speed." She said and jumped down, her boots hitting the ground with a thud. She walked up to the group and looked at Waver and Shirou. "Do you two know each other?" she asked and put her hands behind her back.

"More or less. He was in the fourth war with my dad, and he's the one who destroyed the Great Grail at the end of the last war." Shirou explained. Ciel looked curious as if she wanted to know more but Shirou wanted to stick to the matters at hand. "So do you know what's causing all of this?" He was eager to find out, if she had something to do with it, it would explain a few things.

"Yes. I know who's responsible." Ciel said as she cast a glance up at the Ryuudo Temple. "I guess you could call her a vampire."


	22. FINAL ACT

FINAL ACT - Fate/By My Side

"Yes. I know who's responsible." Ciel said as she cast a glance up at the Ryuudo Temple. "I guess you could call her a vampire."

"What? A vampire? If that were the case wouldn't we have seen something about murders on the news?" Shirou asked. If it was a vampire, it made sense why Ciel was in town. But how powerful would a vampire have to be to create some kind of fake Holy Grail? It was mind boggling to Shirou, the Heaven's Feel ritual was originally created hundreds of years ago by the greatest magi of the age. Something that powerful exists?

Ciel shook her head, "Not that kind of vampire. I'll explain later, but for now we should go see what she's doing." Ciel started to walk up to the stairs and then turned into the trees that lined the walkway. Shirou, Saber, Aiah, Rider, and Waver followed her. Her heavy boots crunched any twigs under it but other than that it was realatively silent.

"Ciel, do you know where you're going?" Shirou asked, it seemed odd that she knew where to go. It could also be that she could sense where this so called vampire is. They reached the side of a mountain where it looked like there was a pile of rubble piled up in the side of the mountain. Ciel stared at it for a minute, there was a rather large boulder that looked like it was clearly blocking something but it was way too heavy to be moved.

He could tell she was a bit puzzled so Shirou decided to show her how to get in. He walked right up to the rock and then directly through it as if it was just air, Saber followed behind him and soon the cool air of the cave washed over Shirou's skin. A musty smell filled the air as if you could tell this place was extremely old. After everyone had passed through the rock the group was standing in a tunnel with a bright, white light coming from the end.

"We'll take the lead now if you don't mind. I want a few words with this vampire." Rider and Waver began to walk through the tunnel, Riders heavy feet could be heard though the entire cave it seemed. The others walked behind them, staying silent for fear that the vampire might hear them.

Soon they found themselves in a large stone room with rubble strewn about the place. A circular stone staircase was in the back of the room, they weaved through the rubble and found the scource of the light. They looked up near the cieling which was at least several stories high. From the looks of things they were inside the entire mountain. Atop the large staircase was a large ball of bright white light, and standing in front of it was the figure of a woman.

"What the hell is that?" Waver looked up having to shield his eyes a little from the light. None of them had ever seen anything like it before, a ball of light as large as a house was just floating up in the air. The group stood there staring at it as if completely mesmerized.

The figure on the top of the stairs turned around and began to wave her hand at the group as if she knew them. She began to walk down the spiral staircase leading down from the stone pillar. They group watched as she decended, after she'd stepped out of the bright white light what they saw was an extremely beautiful foreign woman. Her hair was a light shade of blonde and she was wearing a white, cotton sweater with a long violet skirt.

"Good evening everyone." she greeted everyone with a clear voice and a large smile across her face. She had definately been expecting them. She looked way too cheerful to be a vampire. In Shirou's experiences, vampires were savage creatures that attacked pretty much anything that moved.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked her with an annoyed expression. Clearly, she didn't approve of the situation. However the look in her eyes would make one think that they've known each other for quite some time.

The vampire pointed a slender finger at her chest and dropped her smile to a cute, innocent looking expression. "Me? I'm just doing a little experiment that's all." Her tone of voice said that it should have been completely obvious. "I heard about this so called Holy Grail in this city so I came to see what it was all about. I arrived only to find this place destroyed, so I figured that I'd make a new one just to see if the rumors were true." She talked as if the story was trivial and boring. She had an interesting character, even if she was a vampire.

No one except Ciel could speak at that moment. How could someone just walk in and create a Holy Grail that took several hundred years to get right? "Don't look at me like that. I don't bite." the woman crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Give us your name." Saber stepped forward and spoke. Shirou looked at the two of them, the similarities between the two were rather odd.

"My name is Arcueid Brunestud." She smiled and bowed, her hair dipping passed her face a little.

"People have died for your little experiment, Arcueid Brunestud." Shirou spoke up next, his voice was angry. This couldn't go on any longer. The Grail Wars were stopped in Fuyuki for a reason, and then some vampire comes along and start another one on a whim.

"I never killed anyone besides that girl that came in here earlier and tried to kill me. That was self defense." She said as if it was only natural. "In any case, the Grail is pretty much ready anyway so whoever wants it can have it. I have no use for anything like that." She looked over her shoulder at the ball of light up the stairs behind her.

Arcueid turned around and pointed at Saber and Rider. "If I got this right. You two have to fight, whoever is left gets the Grail." She sat down on a large chunk of rock and crossed her legs. "I'll just wait here until you're done, I want to see the outcome of this."

"Ciel, can't you do something about this?" Waver looked back at her and asked. This was all wrong, he wasn't expecting anything like this.

Ciel shook her head, "There's nothing I can do. It would be suicide for anyone to attack her anyway. She's not your average vampire" she sighed.

It seemed everyone there understood what Ciel was talking about. Shirou and Aiah had seen what she can do to a Berserker class Servant and his Master singlehandedly. They were now at the mercy of this girl called Arcuied.

Arcueid started to fidget impatiently on the rock.

Ciel sat on the rock next to Arcueid. "I may as well stick around and keep an eye on Shirou-kun." She sighed and then turned to the vampire next to her. "What is it you want to get out of this anyway?" She tilted her head. Ciel knew she had no chance of defeating Arcuied so the only option for her at this point was to sit back and watch.

Arcueid laughed. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?" She curled her lips into a smirk. Her motives were unknown, and her view on things seemed to be a bit childlike.

"Shirou, you don't have to do this you know." Aiah stepped in front of Shirou and looked up at him. She was attempting to think of a way out of the situation, yet her eyes said she was coming up with nothing.

"It has to end sometime doesn't it? I have to do this." He glanced over at Saber. If he couldn't do it for himself, he could do it for her. The only thing he wanted now was for her not to fade away.

Aiah gathered she couldn't do anything to talk Shirou out of the situation. "At least try not to die." She muttered before getting out of his way.

"So it's come down to this after all huh?" Waver scratched his head and turned to face Shirou. "I apologize in advance."

Rider stepped in front of Saber. "This is the moment I've been waiting for. The final battle. One last hurrah. It's glorious isn't it?" He smirked as he placed a hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip. He was ready to fight for his wish.

"There's nothing glorious about meaningless bloodshed. We've all become playthings for that so called vampire." Saber had her sword in her hands, covered by Invisible Air.

Shirou bent his knees and face Waver. "It's unfortunate it has to be this way. Nothing personal, right?" A smile curled across Waver's lips and he nodded.

The teams stared at each other as if reluctant to fight. After a few moments of dead silence Rider was the first to strike, raising his sword over his head and bringing it down to be blocked by Saber's sword. Saber flung the blade to the side and struck at Rider's arm knicking his armor but not drawing any blood as he'd jumped back.

Waver charged at Shirou who projected Kanshou and Bakuya. Waver aimed a punch at Shirou's chest and the blow was blocked by Shirou by crossing the swords over his chest. It appeared as if Waver had magically reinforced his fists as Shirou was driven back. Waver jumped high into the air and Shirou jumped back just as he came down and slammed his fist right where Shirou had been moments before, creating a crater in the ground.

Meanwhile the battle between Saber and Rider had heated up. Saber was beginning to push Rider back, swinging her sword at blinding speed that forced Rider on the defensive. Rider aimed a kick at Saber but she jumped aside and followed up with a slash to his waist which was cut and started dripping a small amount of blood. Rider stood back up and charged Saber, she narrowed her eyes at him and charged as well.

The two of them clashed, a loud bang like thunder echoed through the cave as their swords hit each other. Unfortunately for Rider, he couldn't activate his charriot in the cave and it was too cramped for his army. Also unlucky was the fact that Saber couldn't activate her Noble Phantasm either as it would threaten to bring Mount Enzou down on top of them. So this would have to settled by pure skill.

Rider was unable to touch Saber with anything he threw at her. Without his Noble Phantasms he was no match for her. "All or nothing!" He shouted and aimed a stab at Saber using all of his strength. If he couldn't match her, he would have to overpower her with a single strike. Saber parried the blade and flung it aside, sending it flying from Rider's hand. Rider backed away and Saber twisted her body stabbing Rider through the heart.

Rider uttered a small grunt as the sword pierced his chest. "Heh, well done... King of Knights." Saber withdrew her sword from his chest and Rider fell to the ground defeated.

Waver sensed that Rider had fallen but did not stop fighting. It seemed cowardly just to stop a fight because he didn't want to die. Shirou charged him with the two swords in his hand over and over but Waver was able to continually dance out of the way. The only way Shirou would be able to catch him is if he used the secret teqnique of Kanshou and Bakuya.

Shirou crossed his arms and prepared to throw the blades, reciting the inscription on the two of them. If he did this right, Waver would be injured but not killed. "Spirit and technique, flawless and firm." He flung his arms and tossed the blades at Waver in an arcing motion like boomerangs. Waver followed them with his eyes and was surprised to find the blades did not hit him.

"Our strength rips the mountains." Everything seemed to slow down for Shirou or maybe it was rather that he was moving extremely fast. He recreated the swords in his hand and charged Waver who could do nothing to stop his speeding assault. Shirou slashed at the surprised Waver, cutting his shoulders.

Shirou ran behind Waver who was clutching his wounds. "Our swords split the water." Shirou raked the blades over Waver's back, careful not to go too deep and cut anything important.

Shirou seemed to glide through the air as he made a low strike at Waver's waist standing in front of him. "Our names reach the imperial villa." Time seemed to return to normal and Waver fell to the ground, small amounts of blood oozing from his shallow wounds. Shirou looked down at him, "The two of us cannot hold heavens together."

Waver looked up at him, his face pained but he was in no danger of dying. "You know, sometimes I think you're too nice." he chuckled a little, figuring out was Shirou was doing. He jerked his head towards the large ball of light at the top of the stairs. "Go on."

Arcuied applauded Shirou. "That was certainly an interesting fight. I was surprised you barely got hit at all." She said in a cheerful voice. "Well, it's yours." She said as she looked up towards the Grail. Shirou walked passed her without a word, he didn't feel she deserved any thanks just yet. He ran over to Saber and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" Shirou asked her. Saber nodded and went to stand next to his side. "Ciel, take care of Waver's wounds will you? He won't die but don't just leave him there alright?"

"Did you think I was going to just leave him there? I'm a bit disapointed Shirou-kun, I thought you knew me better than that." she said and then shooed the two of them up the large stone steps. They walked up the spiral staircase hand in hand and soon they reached the top. A large circle of light appeared under the Grail and they walked into it.

The couple felt the air under them feel lighter and they were given the impression that they were being raised up into the ball of light. Saber reached out her arm and grabbed onto it, the light seemed to melt into her hand and it gave off some kind of a response. A warm feeling filled the both of them as they were dragged through the surface of the Grail.

Both of them had to close their eyes as they entered, neither of them being able to see much of anything. "Open your eyes." a pure sounding, but disembodied voice rang out. The two of them obeyed the voice and opened their eyes. They appeared to be in an empty room of some kind, all they could see was white light however the brightness had been dimmed down so that they could see.

"Who are you?" Shirou looked around and searched for someone else that could have possibly been in the room with them, but there was nobody. Saber looked around as well but she quickly concluded the same.

"I? I have been called many things." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and it echoed loudly. "However, you may call me... Gaia." The voice seemed to be coming from within their heads, or perhaps deep within their bodies. "You two, who have braved so much will each be granted a single request."

Saber and Shirou looked at each other. "Go ahead, Saber." Shirou nodded to her.

"I wish to be by Shirou's side. To love and to protect, for as long as I am able." Saber spoke clearly. The room seemed to respond to her wish, glowing brighter as if acknowledging her.

"And you, Emiya Shirou. What is your request?" Gaia asked him.

Shirou took a breath. He almost thought this day would never come. His heart was pounding with joy after Saber made her wish, leaving him free to make his. Anything he wanted, he could recieve and all he had to do was ask. "I wish to protect the innocent from harm. To become a hero." Shirou said confidently. This was the day his ideal would come true.

"Your wishes have been heard. But be warned Emiya Shirou, to become a hero... a great price must be paid." The room began to glow a bright light and the two of them were lowered through the floor and back into the dark, cold air of the cave. Ciel, Arcueid, Aiah, and Waver all sat on the rubble that adorned the top of the pillar.

"Well done." Aiah smiled at the two of them. Ciel was seen talking with Arcuied about something indistinctive. Shirou felt rather odd after his feet touched the ground. As if something was inside him, something different.

Shirou walked over and sat on a rock and Saber sat next to him. "Shirou... what's going on?" She raised a hand and brushed a finger on the side of his mouth, coming back with blood on it.

"I don't know." He was starting to feel pain over his entire body, almost making him want to yell out. He saw Arcueid stand up and walk near him.

"What kind of wish did you make?" She asked him with a curious look. Shirou could feel a drop of blood trickle out of his mouth. Saber looked worried. Shirou couldn't come up with any reason that he would start bleeding like that other than Waver had used some kind of magecraft on him, however that was unlikely.

"The price for your wish Emiya Shirou... is your life." He heard Gaia's voice in his head and his mind started to get fuzzy. "Arturia will be by your side as she asked for. You will die tonight, however you will be reborn."

"Shirou!" Saber yelled with great concern as he had collapsed. A large gash had tore open his chest and something sharp and metalic started to poke through. Saber knelt beside him and placed her hands on his cheeks, she was saying something to him however Shirou was no longer able to hear anything she was saying.

"You will both be reborn as Counter Guardians. There is a mission you must undertake on my behalf." The voice in his head said as the blade of a sword pierced through his chest. Shirou screamed out in agony. Ciel and the rest of the group rushed over to him. Saber had teared up and was now shedding tears for him, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Your power will be great Emiya Shirou..." The voice trailed off.

Shirou was now finding it hard to breathe. He was dying. He coughed up blood and turned his head. All he could see were the emeralds of Saber's eyes, he reached up and touched her cheek. She said something to him but he couldn't understand what it was. He had strength left for one final goodbye, without him Saber would also fade away or so he assumed anyway. However they would meet again, Gaia had assured him that much. He wanted to reassure her as best he could and let her know that everything would turn out alright.

Shirou offered the frantic Saber a smile. "See you soon."

His body started to feel cold, but he was no longer afraid. This had to happen for his wish to be realized. His sense of pain went away and his body was going numb.

His hand dropped from her cheek and fell to the ground. The last thing Shirou felt was his fingertips sliding along Saber's skin. With the final words from Emiya Shirou... he died in that cold cave. Saber watched Shirou's hand as the three Command Spells on the back of his left hand faded. She had not heard what Gaia had said to Shirou, so she wouldn't realize their fate until it happened.

Arcueid walked over to her and placed her hand on Saber's shoulder. "Just wait a minute. Don't you remember what he said?" She grinned as if she knew what was going to happen.

Saber looked down at Shirou's lifeless face and his final words rang in her head.

"See you soon."


End file.
